Spy Vs Spy
by Feravai
Summary: A sequel to The Foundation of All Desire, occurring in the time span before Knights of the Fallen Empire. Features the interactions of SWTOR agents, both Imperial Intelligence and SIS. Cipher One plots with Darth Jadus aboard the dreadnaught Apocrypha, Theron Shan their captive.
1. Chapter 1

Notes and Disclaimers: Sort of a sequel to The Foundation of All Desire, but focussing on my agents and the SWTOR spy world. 'Spy Vs. Spy' takes place in the unknown years before KotFE. All the usual disclaimers apply and as always my thanks to Star Wars and Bioware/EA for letting me play with their Barbies in their sandbox. Some spoilers for Imperial Agent stories. Hope you enjoy.

 **Spy Vs. Spy (Part One)**

Cipher One strode past the twelve, or as he called them, 'the jury'. Silent, unmoving and identical they were created in their Master's image and served as his Grey Council.

The jury wasn't really a council—that would imply they had minds of their own and opinions to share. In truth, the greys were a shadow of what once was, and their only verdict was agreement.

One scowled. _Mindless automatons._

Darth Jadus stood on the dais at the far end of the conference room aboard the dreadnaught _Apocrypha_.

"Lord Jadus you wished to see me…" His tone carried a hint of gravelly warmth, despite it's blasé timbre and his question was more of an observation.

"I have been patient these last months, agent. I trust the subject has acclimated and is primed for induction?"

"I believe so. You know I have a preference for what I call old school methods. Chemical solutions, while initially promising, were shown to be inadequate, as you'll remember in the case of Cipher Nine. My methods require time and precision, but in the long run, I've little doubt you'll be pleased with the result. I have a few minor details that require my attention, but final testing is set for tomorrow. Would you care to observe, Lord Jadus?"

"I leave it to you agent, but know this," Jadus wagged his index finger in warning, "If he fails the simulation again, I will have no choice but to terminate the subject, and the trust I place in your methods and ultimately in you, will be re-examined."

"Of course, my lord, but rest assured your trust has always been my primary motivation. I won't fail you."

"See that you don't. I am the embodiment of destiny, and you, as my chosen, are the extension of my will and that is _not_ a gift to be taken lightly, agent. The time has come to effectuate my vision of a bold new Empire, second to none. Deliver my enemies to me. Succeed and your authority will only be exceeded by my own. Failure is not an option."

"He won't fail." One's lip crept up at the corner and his smile curved like a scythe.

One returned to his quarters and froze in the doorway. Candles covered every flat surface, their golden glow throwing undulating shadows on the walls.

The scent of Alderaanian nectar hung in the air and a bottle of fine Daruvvian champagne sat propped in an silver ice bucket. A round table for two, decorated with ivory roses and fine plates and cutlery graced the corner. Domed entrees awaited his appetite and fragrant rose petals blanketed the bed like snow. The myriad scents competed with each other as if someone was trying too hard to please.

He chuckled, "What's all this?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Raina emerged from behind the decorative screen in the corner, clad in expensive Corellian lingerie.

"Well, it's not _my_ birthday…and it certainly isn't yours…I'll go out on a limb…could it be our anniversary?"

"You're such an awful tease. You knew all along."

One closed the distance between them and drew her into his arms. "Of course I did."

"I know you're busy…how was work today?" Raina gushed.

"You know my motto…no day without progress. But let's not talk about that…I have a gift for you…right pocket"

Raina dipped into his suitcoat and withdrew a keycard. She eyed it quizzically, "What's this?"

"Wrong pocket. Your other right." He slipped the card from between her fingers and tossed it aside on the nightstand, "Just my clearance, nothing to concern yourself with."

"All right…" She plucked a flat rectangular box from his pocket and beamed. "Can I open it?"

"I would hope so."

"You're awful!"

"So I'm told—almost daily," One deadpanned.

Raina waved him off playfully and tugged apart the white ribbon to open the gift. She gasped at the contents. "It's beautiful…put it on me?"

"Of course darling." He plucked the fine platenite chain from the satiny folds and slipped it about her throat, until the pendant dangled above the cleft between her breasts. She turned the blue-green krayt dragon pearl between her fingertips and smiled. "I'll always treasure it."

She spun about and locked her wrists at the nape of his neck to draw him close. He lingered at her cheek, breathing in the floral perfume she wore, the scent nearly luring him into a trance. He pressed his lips over hers to sample the sweetness he usually tasted there, and urged her backwards toward their bed.

"What about dinner and the champagne?" She murmured.

"It'll wait…you know I'm more of a dessert first sort…" He claimed her lips again, stripping out of his suitcoat and shirt without breaking the kiss.

Her fingers travelled over his pale toned chest and powerful arms. He loomed over her, easing her onto the field of rose petals she'd strewn about. He smelled of fresh cut cedar and Raina breathed in the scent until she thought she'd get high on it. The keycard glinted on the nightstand in the candlelight and she closed her eyes.

One trapped her beneath him and with urgent hands he flayed the lingerie from her body.

* * *

Balkar strolled into the Slippery Slopes Cantina with a pair of adoring blue-skinned Twi'lek showgirls clinging to him. They fluttered their false lashes and fawned over him with almost single-minded devotion.

He scanned the lounge, his attention finally fixing on a darkened corner, highlighted by a mop of golden hair he recognized.

Lana lifted her chin in subtle acknowledgement as he drifted toward the table. "I had hoped we'd have our privacy." She eyed the showgirls with icy disdain and stood.

Balkar chuckled, "And we will. Just one moment." He favoured each girl with a wanting look and kissed them in turn, his fingertips strumming against the exposed flesh above their hips. Subtly he pressed a fifty credit note in each girl's hand, and his gaze followed them longingly as they sashayed toward the bar.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Lana muttered.

"Maybe. You stood me up the last time. Bliss and Jewel were my back up plan in case you did it again." Balkar held her chair as she sat, and then slid in across from her.

Lana rolled her eyes.

He'd secretly hoped she'd dress up for their meeting, but as usual she wore the dignified deep olive toned business attire she seemed to prefer.

"Apologies, it couldn't be helped. Korriban was under attack. I meant to com you, but it was madness. Thousands died. Much of the academy was reduced to rubble."

"And what about Theron?" He blurted.

"I promise you, given the choice I would have preferred to meet you. Seeing Korriban levelled in a day, only months after we'd finally managed to restore it—"

Balkar held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Let's just get down to business. That seems to be what you want."

Lana's brow peaked. The glint in her eye suggested she wanted to argue his insinuation, but thought better of it. "It is. Now let's get on with it."

"A'right. First things first. Who was that guy?"

The server set a cup of caf before each of them and left promptly.

"I took the liberty of ordering…"

"Cantina caf? You're braver than I thought," Balkar muttered and took a sip.

"As I was about to say Agent Balkar, the man who abducted Theron is known to Imperial Intelligence as Cipher One…a counterpart to Cipher Nine. He was also known as The Hand of Jadus. I believe the SIS referred to them as Alpha and Omega. And Nine was also known as Legate while she worked under Arden Kothe."

"Legate was Cipher Nine? I'll be damned."

"Anyhow, up until that security capture you sent me, I'd believed One was dead."

Balkar narrowed his eyes, "Is it me or…wait a minute…you had something going on with that guy…didn't you?" He leaned over his cup of caf and grinned devilishly.

Lana averted her gaze and pursed her lips. "In the interest of full disclosure…yes, but that was a long time ago. I was fresh out of the academy, long before Darth Arkous hired me on as his advisor."

"Sounds like there's something still there…am I wrong?"

"Will you focus please?"

"You could say I have a sixth sense about these things," Balkar shrugged. "So why'd you think he was dead?"

"He was aboard the Dominator with Darth Jadus…One said he was a part of his grand vision…as was Cipher Nine.

"Then why wasn't she with them?"

"Jadus needed her to give validity to his disappearance. He knew she would search the ends of the galaxy to bring justice to the terror cell that caused his death."

"Was there something between them?"

Lana sat back and shook her head appalled. "Why is that always the first thing you think of?"

"It just sounded to me like he mattered to her."

"He did, as her better."

"You know I really hate it when you Sith say that."

"Fine. Apologies, I meant in a working capacity. He was her…superior…her employer, if you will."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Do _I_ believe there was something between Jadus and Nine?" Lana shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Tell me more about Nine."

"She works with us from time to time…she's a ghost. Nearly impossible to track down…Darth Marr had the means…but regrettably we've lost him."

"Lost him…Darth Marr is dead? What about Liatrix? She's still alive, right? Right?" Balkar pressed.

Lana shook her head. "It's unlikely. She was with Darth Marr aboard the _Erinyes_. I sensed his passing. Near as we can determine, they rammed the _Erinyes_ into an enemy craft. Their bodies haven't been recovered—we're investigating but we're not optimistic. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. I know you and Theron cared about her deeply."

"Theron thinks she died on Dromund Kaas. What about Scourge? And Lia's children?"

"We found him adrift in his personal craft. His condition…well suffice it to say, it could be some time before we have any solid answers." She stared down into her cup, "As for the younglings, they remain in the care of Darth Marr's staff, until such time as Lord Scourge can resume his role as father and guardian."

Balkar looked away. He forced his attention to a dancer gyrating about a pole at the next table. He kept his gaze locked on the lithe Nautolan's moves until they became a blur. "Do you think Nine would be in on this?"

Lana shook her head. "I don't think so. Nine," she hesitated, "is in my opinion, a soft heart. Her methods are unusual for those in our field. I find it rather astonishing that she's still alive, or that she was accepted into Intelligence in the first place, but owning the galaxy's secrets…well, I suppose that serves as a potent insurance policy. She's not the sort to misuse them. That and her companions, while an eclectic band, are rather formidable in their own right and they are loyal to her alone."

"So...what happened to Jadus?"

"Nine outmanoeuvered him. She exposed his plan…millions were saved…but he's still out there. I have the dossier here…if you wish to acquaint yourself with the events that followed. Needless to say, it's against our security protocols, but if we are to work together, we must learn to trust one another." Lana reached into her case and slipped the disc across the table.

Balkar dropped it into his inside breast pocket. "We're no closer to finding Theron than we were before. I don't suppose you have anything in that file about One. We need more about him…like where to find him."

"I realize that." Lana cocked her head, noting that he hadn't made eye contact in at least ten minutes. "Are you all right?"

"What the hell do _you_ think? Everyone I care about is dead or missing…probably dead," he snarled.

Lana shirked back into her chair and blinked. Her lips parted as if she were about to speak but nothing came out.

"Kark…" He hissed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry—you didn't deserve that." He shook his head, "I haven't been sleeping…it's making me short."

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not unsympathetic Agent Balkar," she began, "But I must admit I'm not the most adept at communicating emotion…it's difficult for me."

"That's the most human thing I've ever heard you say," Balkar murmured. "And please…call me Jonas. The last thing I want right now is to be formal…"

Lana smiled apologetically, "And formality is all I know…but given the circumstances, I _will_ try."

Balkar sat hunched over his caf for a long time. "I appreciate that…" He drew a deep breath and met her eyes. "We need a plan."

"Agreed. With so little to go on, I think the only one who could help, _is_ Nine."

"But how do we find her?"

"If I had the answer to that question, matters would be far less complex." Lana straightened and fell silent. Her gaze shifted between the entrance and exit, to the kitchen and restrooms. Men and women clad in dark garments flooded the lounge. "Jonas…we'd best be going now," she whispered.

"Aw hell…" His gaze shot towards the ramp leading to the second floor lifts. "This way…C'mon." He clasped her hand and drew her toward the crowded dance floor.

* * *

Raina watched her husband sleep. His breathing was deep and slow, and even in the dim light, she could see his eyelids quiver with REM sleep. She pushed herself to the edge of the mattress, deliberately, carefully, to avoid jostling the bed.

She winced as she rose, her inner thighs tight and achy. She felt where he'd been with every step she took. After she dressed, she swiped his clearance from the nightstand.

She held her breath when the door hissed open to the bright hall outside their quarters. When he didn't stir, she backed away from the entrance and started for the lab.

Thick dark glass separated the lab from the confinement cell. She peered through the glass and watched the test subject. She recognized the man as one of the SIS's best field agents. While she'd never met him personally during her brief stint on Yavin 4, she knew his reputation.

He sat in the center of the bright room. He held his head between his hands, with his elbows planted over his knees.

"Best not take any chances…" She took the only remaining pistol in the locker and stowed it under her belt.

She slipped the access card into the reader. The doorlock clicked and slid open just enough to allow her entry.

The agent lifted his head and blood shot eyes stared at her. "Don't come any closer. I mean it." His voice and hands shook.

"Agent, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." She crept closer, and extended her hand. "My name is Raina. I want to help you."

"I _know_ what you want." He shook his head incredulously. "Stay away." His gaze strayed from her face to the pistol tucked under her belt.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you. Your name is Theron, isn't it?"

His gaze shifted, and then he nodded slowly. Beads of sweat dotted his brow.

"Look, I was afraid _you'd_ hurt _me_ , that's why I brought this with me. But look, I'm going to put it down. You're safe." She drew the weapon from under her belt and set it on the table.

"No…I'm not safe. Neither are you. Go away, I'm begging you."

"Listen to my voice Theron. I'm here to help you, but I must tell you something first."

"What?"

"Whatever they've said, or done, you need to know that Nine is not the enemy. You mustn't hurt her. Do you understand?" Raina waved her hand before him.

"You lie."

"No Theron it's the truth. Let me help you."

"I don't want your help. Get away from me."

"You need help…I was sent to watch Darth Jadus, but this is wrong…keeping you here like this."

"You're a liar." He dove for the pistol and turned it on her. "Get out of here, while you still can."

"You won't hurt me. And you mustn't hurt Cipher Nine." She passed her hand between them again.

"That Jedi trick isn't going to work on me. You're one of _hers_ …"

"No…I promise Theron, I'm her friend and I want to be yours too." She took a few steps closer and smiled.

"You have kind eyes…" His breathing quickened, "But it's all a trick. That's what this is…you're not even real. _Not_ real."

"Give me the pistol Theron. You won't hurt me."

"I can't…" His hands shook. He turned the pistol on himself, notching the end of the barrel against his temple.

"Please, put it down. You don't want to do that."

"No…you're right. I don't." He lowered the pistol.

"That's good. It's the right thing to do." Raina took another step closer.

"No…but this is." He trained the pistol on her and pulled the trigger. The air between them shattered with a deafening zing and scarlet sparks.

Raina stood before him, her gaze dumbfounded. Blood trickled down her forehead between her eyes and over her nose. She collapsed and stared up at him, her eyes wide as if death hadn't registered yet.

Theron lowered the weapon and cocked his head. "You're still there…" He knelt beside her and dabbed at the dark puddle spreading under her head and shoulders. "You're _still_ there…you were supposed to vanish," he muttered under his breath, still staring at the wetness staining his fingertips. He pointed the pistol at his head and pulled back the trigger several times in fast succession, but nothing happened. He hurled the pistol across the room.

The door to the lab slid open and One strode in. "You see? I told you, you'd know what to do when the time was right."

"She's still here…why?"

"Because this time…she was _real_."

Theron shook his head, "No…no, I didn't just kill her."

"Oh yes…how else do you explain the blood?"

"Who was she?"

"No one important. Just my wife."

Theron stared at the pretty young woman at his feet.

One slapped Theron's shoulder, "Don't fret my friend. She was a problem. And that's what we do, we solve problems. Come—join me for tea…Corellian breakfast…your favorite." He urged Theron out of the confinement unit and led him to the office adjacent to the lab. "Tea always makes you feel better."

"Didn't you love her?" Theron murmured.

"Hard to love someone whose been playing you from the off. Oh look…biscuits," One pushed the plate toward Theron. "Go on…take one, and lets discuss the future." One tipped the aurodium trimmed tea pot and filled a cup for each of them. "I prefer mine clear…you?"

Theron eyed the biscuit warily and then took it, as if expecting it to bite.

"You're one of us now. Revel in it. That was inoculation."

"I don't understand…why?"

"Simple. Because of _you_ , I lost someone very dear to me."

Theron stared at the blood tainted biscuit in his hand.

"You really _don't_ understand do you?" One brought the tea cup to his lips with tapered long fingered hands. He blew at the steam and watched Theron through his opaque rectangular cybernetic spectacles.

Theron shook his head, but as he did he caught a glimpse of One's pale ice blue eyes from behind the specs.

"Two years ago you cornered a woman…your government took her into custody. Your people questioned her…but she was in no condition to answer. It seems they were too stupid to realize she was _damaged_ —they chalked it up to Imperial conditioning. She was no threat to you or the SIS. Come to think of it, she was no threat to anyone. She _was_ brilliant once…until my associates systematically destroyed her mind. It's an injustice that simply can't be allowed to stand unanswered…so this is your due reward. Understand _now_?"

Theron nodded.

"Good. Now drink your tea. Few things are more foul than cold tea."

((To be continued…))

11 | Page


	2. Chapter 2

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Two)**

Balkar tugged Lana behind him as he wove through the crowd of gyrating bodies on the dance floor. "S'cuse us, pardon us…comin' through."

"So sorry…apologies," Lana called over her shoulder.

The glitterball hovering high above them spat speckles of blinding white purple light in all directions and the music booming from the speakers on the stage made Balkar feel like it was throwing off his heartbeat.

A pair of Gamorrean bouncers wielding spiked clubs, thundered down the stairs leading to the lifts. Balkar swore and searched for an opening. "There…the stage."

"Are you mad?" Lana protested.

"D'you see another way?" Balkar hurtled toward the stage. "Jump!" He leapt onto the stage, half amazed that Lana landed gracefully beside him. "Have to say it, I'm impressed," Balkar grinned. "This way."

The five man Duros band swayed out of the way without missing a beat. The kloo player tore into a fantastic riff and slid across the stage clutching the instrument to his belly as he groped the squeal out of it.

A Twi'lek dancer clad entirely in black mesh writhed to the rhythm and Balkar screeched to a stop to admire her. "Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are? Hi, I'm Jonas…" He thrust his hand at the amused dancer, but before she could accept it, Balkar felt himself being dragged back stage. "Wha—?"

"You _are_ insane! We have no time to socialize," Lana hissed.

"Hey, just bein' friendly."

" _Too_ friendly," Lana snapped.

Balkar sing-songed, "Someone is jealous." His gaze darted high and low as he searched for an out. He barely heard Lana growl in protest.

"There!" He dragged her toward a dangling rope, half amazed she hadn't let go of him by now.

He twined the rope about his leg and gripped it tight with one hand. "Hold onto me," he barked as he pulled out his pistol. Lana swore under her breath and when he felt her arms around him, he shot a pair of rounds at the knot that anchored the lighting array. As it crashed down, they shot upwards to the catwalk.

"Are you done playing the hero yet?" Lana huffed.

"Why? Did you want a turn?" Balkar teased, as he planted her onto the narrow walkway.

"I swear you think this is funny. It isn't, I assure you."

"Is being grouchy gonna make it hurt less, if they catch us?"

Lana averted her gaze, "No—but…"

"There you go. C'mon. We need to get to the roof."

"Why do people always run _up_ when they're in danger? There's no where to go…"

"Conventional thinking."

" _Sane_ thinking, you mean," Lana hissed.

Balkar ignored her gripe and kicked the service door to the roof open. The wind rushed around him, fluttering his clothes and sending shivers up his spine. Nar Shaddaa's air was warm, stale and heavy with exhaust fumes. "Helluva view from up here." He stalked out onto the service deck, seemingly marvelling at the bright colourful lights.

Lana followed, practically on his heels. "Bit garish for my liking."

"You just can't appreciate the beauty in anything can you." He peered over the edge and watched the taxis below, docking on the upper promenade.

"Now what?" Lana glanced down at the decks leading to the upper and lower public levels. "We've no where to go…" The wind pulled her hair, its wispy fine strands like spider silk across her face.

The door to the roof swung open and a legion of dark cloaked figures emerged. "Get them! Don't let them get away!"

"They're upon us!" Lana hissed and was about to reach for her lightsaber.

Balkar scowled when an idea struck him. "Do you trust me?" He thrust his hand at her.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, you could take your chances with the darkness brigade…"

"I think not." She clasped his hand and yelped as he tugged her over the edge to free fall through Nar Shadaa's hyperlanes. The air rushed around them and Lana tightened her grip on Balkar's hand.

Lines of speeders swerved and honked to miss them. The wind tugged at their skin and a rapid string of profanity reached Balkar's ears. He laughed as he fell, and then he caught sight of what he was hoping for, and not a moment too soon.

 _We're going to die_ , Lana thought. She expected visions of family and moments of regret as they plummeted. A multi-coloured flashing ark loomed below. Shards of pink and green light cut through the pollution from under the canopy of the party barge. The driving rhythm of the hit band, _Eloo and the_ _Stinky_ _7_ curled around them.

"Music to die for!" Balkar shouted.

"What?! No!"

"Doncha like top forty?"

"How can you joke?" Lana squeezed her eyes shut before impact. She shrieked as they bounced across the canvas, and as if matters couldn't get any worse, she lost her hold on Balkar. She scrambled for a hold, but anything she reached for slipped out of reach.

Balkar tumbled and pounced on her before she shot over the edge. "Gotcha! You don't get away from me that easy…"

She glared up at him breathlessly, "You idiot! We could've been killed!"

Balkar hovered over her and smirked. "But we weren't. Hey is that your lightsaber…"

"Well it certainly isn't yours!"

His eyebrow twitched, "It _could_ be if you were a little nicer."

"Get off me," Lana warned.

"You sure you want me to do that? We're pretty high up."

"Get off! We can't stay like this."

"Why? Are you as turned on as I am?"

"No!" Lana's cheeks flushed as red as Coruscanti blood roses. "We need to get out of sight."

"Hold tight. Just a couple more blocks and we'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hate you Agent Balkar."

"Damn…and just when I thought you were warming up to me." He snapped his fingers in mock defeat.

* * *

One clasped Theron's shoulders and turned him to face the mirror. "That's much better, don't you think?"

Theron's gaze ran the length of the reflection before him, but what he saw there wasn't him. His face was his own, so was his posture, but the expensive custom suit, complete with thin leather gloves could've belonged to a politician or a Sith, or an assassin. "It's not me."

"Of course it is…it's just a part of you, you haven't acknowledged yet. It's always a bit surreal when you come face to face with your ultimate potential." One fussed with Theron's lapel and affixed an elegant aurodium pin, and then moved on to adjust the shimmersilk pocket square to the left of his heart.

"Surreal…yeah that works," Theron muttered.

"Enough with the scraps from the SIS. Haven't you wondered what it might be like having the best of everything for once in your life? Come, come, now—be honest."

"I suppose…who hasn't?"

"Now we're getting somewhere. You know working with me isn't so different than your previous post…I suppose the most vibrant difference would be that I'm going to allow you the freedom the SIS and the Jedi never did. They never understood what it takes for men like us to get the job done. You remember the time you were censured for investigating the climate on Ziost?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do. You should have been promoted and praised not scolded like an untrained akk dog. Were it not for you, both the Republic and Empire would have been lost. And yet that woman had the audacity to reprimand you for using her precious Jedi to get to the truth…"

"She was my mother…"

"Was she really? Ask yourself, what did she ever do for you since bringing you screaming into a war torn galaxy? Did she acknowledge you? Love you, clothe you? Feed you?"

"No…"

One nodded sympathetically. " _No_. Instead she gave you away. You didn't matter to her. Nor did you matter to her Jedi. They all thought themselves above you. What did they do when they learned you had no power? They cast you out—sent you to that hall of lessers," he snorted. "The SIS—where the Jedi send their rejects and problems. You've been cast aside your entire life. There has always been something or someone _more_ than you. But no longer." One clasped Theron's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You'll come to see that working with me, is the best thing that could've happened to you."

Theron frowned. "But you said that I was the one who arrested your…"

"Shara yes," One nodded. "You arrested her by order of the SIS. And that is why you're here now."

"I don't understand…"

"Cipher Nine and our old Keeper destroyed Shara's mind. She was bred and conditioned for loyalty and they turned her into a renegade. She wasn't made for that. You _were_ a renegade…but the balance has been restored now." He leaned in close to whisper, "Now, you're loyal to _me_. I do hope for your sake, you'll abide by the training I've given you. There's something I wish to show you…come with me."

"All right…" Theron followed One to the display monitor.

"This is Shara…" One tapped the access code to the feed. "Our old Keeper and Nine decided she should have deconditioning…to live a normal life away from the Empire. Even if it had worked, it would have been torture for her. Imagine turning one of our foremost minds into an average one…suffice it to say, it would be hell."

Theron leaned in closer to watch the feed at the asylum. "She's not moving."

"No, of course not, she's paralysed. The surgery…failed. All her hair gone—eyes vacant now. She doesn't even know me anymore. Is that any way to live?"

"Why don't they…" Theron took a breath, "Why don't they euthanize her if there is no hope?"

"She's no longer a citizen of the Empire…well, not _our_ Empire."

"Then whose?"

"The Zakuul…this is an example of their mercy. Keeping her like this…awake but aware of nothing."

"If you know where she is, why don't you help her?"

"It's not as easy as that. You see…there _are_ obstacles. Tell me…would _you_ like to help her? Make right what you did?"

Theron's gaze fixed on Shara's image once more. "Help…yeah. That's what I do…I _help_ people…" His brows furrowed and he stared off into the distance as if he had something important to remember, but couldn't.

One's lips curled up at the corners. "Excellent. We're going to _help_ a great many people, you and I."

The com unit chimed, and the image of one of Jadus's twelve automatons sprouted up from the device. "Lord Jadus desires a word with you," he said in a robotic monotone.

"Of course, I'll be there momentarily."

* * *

"Get ready to jump. That roof is _our_ stop." Balkar warned. He stood and shifted his weight to counter the wobble and bounce of the canvas underfoot. "Take my hand."

Lana teetered and winced at the lack of a stability. "Fine," she muttered and clasped his hand. The wind whipped her hair in front of her eyes. "It would be easier, if I could actually see. Blasted wind."

"You're fine. On three…we drop. One…two… _three_!" Balkar leapt off the canvas roof of the party barge, Lana at his side.

Balkar landed with a grunt. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Let's get out of sight, shall we? Before all this is for naught…"

"Don't gotta tell me twice. C'mon."

Ten minutes later, Balkar edged open the door to his safehouse. "Stay back…" He put his finger to his lips. He drew his blaster and ducked into each of the three rooms and then nodded. "We're clear."

"This is _your_ safehouse?"

Balkar shrugged, "Yeah, home away from home. I know it's not much but I'll give you the grand tour."

Lana shut and secured the door behind her and explored the sparsely furnished apartment. "No need, I think I can figure out the three rooms all by myself."

"Well, just in case, the refresher is through _that_ door. The pleasure palace is through there," Balkar winked.

"Let's just get down to business shall we?"

"Yes ma'am." He shucked his coat and slid in next to her on the chesterfield. "Drink? I've got a great vintage of Corellian brandy stocked…" He snatched up the bottle off the caf table and tilted it back and forth, as if trying to decide if there was enough for two drinks.

"Not _that_ kind of business Agent Balkar…"

"Jonas. Remember?"

"I wish I didn't," she muttered.

"Wow, Theron never mentioned how much of a buzzkill you are."

"I imagine that would be because he's a gentleman. At any rate…we need a plan."

"Sure, but tell me first…what the hell was that at the Slippery Slope? They weren't comin' after me…they were after _you_."

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up. Try me." Balkar poured himself three fingers of brandy and sank back into his end of the chesterfield.

"After Darth Marr's passing…others took it upon themselves to usurp his authority over the spheres he governed, Sith Intelligence being one of them. I had hoped Lord Scourge would have taken his place...but that seems unlikely, at least in the interim. Darth Ravage and Darth Mortis remain unaccounted for…I've little doubt they'd have taken control were they able…"

"So who's running the show in the Empire then?"

"That…would be Darth Acina," Lana forced the name through her teeth.

"I'm getting the vibe you and she don't get along."

"She's insufferable. Needless to say, she had her people ransack Intelligence…and when she discovered my communications with you, my past dealings with Theron…and…" She lowered her gaze and stared at the lurid purple rug under her feet.

"And what?"

"It seems one of her people has a capture of that time when I released you and Theron from Lord Scourge's custody, back on Dromund Kaas."

"So…Acina's branded you as a traitor and you've been sacked from your position as Minister. Right?"

"Yes…that about sums it up, quite neatly in fact. She has the gall to call herself Empress now. So…I'm unable to return home, my assets have been seized, and now to add insult to injury it appears she's having me hunted by her own personal death squad."

"You need this more than I do." He pressed the untouched brandy into her clasped hands. "Go on drink up…I'm not going to try to take advantage of you after _one_ drink…I usually try after three or four, it ups my chance of success."

Lana stared down at the quivering amber liquid in the glass. She cracked a grin and laughed in spite of her resolve. "I suppose I needed that…thank you."

"Look…it's not the end of the world. We can hole up here for as long as we need to…sort out how to get Theron back safe…and then…we'll see? We're all in the same boat really…we're actually in a pretty good position." Balkar poured himself the left over brandy.

"And how do you see that?"

"We can do whatever the hell we want."

"I suppose you're right. No one to answer to but each other."

"Now you're getting it." He clinked his tumbler against hers.

* * *

"Lord Jadus." One clasped his hands behind his back and waited to be acknowledged. The conference table usually surrounded by the jury was empty and the chamber echoed with the slightest movement by either of them.

"Agent, I understand the subject performed as expected. Your methods of indoctrination have proven effective and you have earned my esteem."

"Thank you Lord Jadus. The subject grows more devoted with each passing moment."

"I would see you continue your work on a grander scale."

"Preparations are already underway," One tilted his head in deference.

"The dawn of my ascension is upon us—a new epoch, agent—an epoch—pregnant with enmity and loathing the likes of which the galaxy has merely sampled. Upon my advent, I will expunge every faithless recreant nibbling at the crumbs of the Empire's majesty, and the devoted, will be uplifted and know that I, and I alone am their patriarch." Jadus grasped the air in his fist and held it fast.

One stifled a yawn and paced, his brows pursed. "My lord, as always I am inspired and elevated by your vision, but there is something that has come to my attention…Darth Acina has declared herself Empress…over the remains of the Empire…an easy assertion when any who would challenge her are dead or missing. Shall I make Acina the first note in your grand opus?"

Jadus stood over him. One could feel the familiar dark side oozing from the Sith as if sifting through a membrane to coil around him, unseen censors probing his devotion.

One's expression remained constant, a skill he'd perfected after years spent in Jadus' proximity. Jadus prided himself in affecting his charges to the point of nausea and panic.

 _My body will not betray me. My blood will not boil and my heart will beat as it always has. I am already tainted,_ One thought, careful to conceal the mantra in the depths of his mind.

"Remove the usurper as you see fit, agent. Dismissed."

"Of course my lord. With pleasure." One bowed slightly and after three backwards steps, he turned his back on the Sith lord and smiled.

* * *

Theron took a swallow of his tea and slowly lowered the cup to its saucer. He cocked his head and listened. Nothing. He shook his head as if this would clear his mind _. I heard something…whispers?_

He explored the new quarters One had assigned him upon his promotion and something in the mirror caught the corner of his eye. _What the hell was that?_

Theron crossed the room and stood before the mirror and stared at his reflection. The more he stared, the more he appreciated what he saw. The suit draped him fluidly. Visual perfection. _I look good,_ he thought _._

 _Look closer…_

The voice wasn't Theron's, but it was in his head. _Who is that?_ The voice wasn't unfamiliar, but like a distant echo.

 _Look closer Theron…go on son, look closer._

Theron scowled, but couldn't resist the invitation. He peered into the mirror, until his nose practically touched the surface. A scarlet fleshed monster donning the same black suit Theron wore leapt out at him and he scuttled backwards and gasped. He dared a glance at the mirror again. The creature was no longer there, but the memory of it was seared into his memory.

"That wasn't a monster…it was… _me_ ," Theron murmured.

 _It's what you'll become…_ the strange voice warned.

"Who the hell are you…who's in my head?" He clasped his head in his hands and growled in frustration.

 _Look again…_

"If you think I'm going to fall for that again…"

 _No tricks this time…_

Theron dropped his hands and straightened. He looked over at the mirror once more and his mouth fell open.

"It can't be…Master Kothe…but you're _dead!_ "

The door to his quarters slid open and One strolled in, tapping the side of his chronometer.

Theron shot a glance at the mirror. Ardun Kothe had vanished.

"What's the matter Theron? You look like you've seen a ghost."

((to be continued…))

10 | Page


	3. Chapter 3

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Three)**

Theron pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "I just might've. I'm not sure. Can't tell if I'm hallucinating or what."

One sat on the center of the chesterfield, sprawling comfortably, both arms riding the top of the backrest. "Hallucinations are common with fatigue. Who did you see? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Someone I used to work with ages ago, when I was still with the SIS."

"A rival? A mentor?"

"Mentor. Used to be a Jedi." Theron clasped his forehead, soothing the pain thrumming impatiently inside his skull.

"A Jedi…tell me more—but first, let me get you something for that headache." One stood and sauntered into the refresher, emerging seconds later with a phial of clear fluid. "Take half of this. If you have trouble sleeping, take the rest."

Theron obeyed and set the remaining medicine aside. "Not much to tell…we were close…"

"Were? Sounds like something came between you."

"Yeah, you could say that—Cipher Nine killed him." Theron averted his gaze, taking care to avoid the mirror. "That was a long time ago, not sure why I'd be seeing him in my mirror," Theron forced a chuckle.

"Likely fatigue, but if you have any further trouble, don't hesitate to tell me. We'll get to the bottom of it, whatever it is."

"Thanks. Hey, how did your meeting with Darth Jadus go?"

"Interesting that you should bring that up…"

"How so?" Theron flopped into the chair across from One.

"Before I get to that, your toxicity darts brought down The Hero of Tython before she defected?"

"Yeah, it's true." Theron's gaze dropped to the floor. He felt the heat under his cheeks webbing up to his vision turning it bleary. _Don't think about her…not now._

One cocked his head and watched him with a calculating gaze. "We have a job coming up, you and I."

"What's it got to do with…with Incarnal?" Theron knew if he said her true name he'd break down.

"Nothing. We're going to pay Kaas City a little visit…Darth Acina has overstayed her welcome as Empress."

"You want her dead?"

"Yes, but not straightaway. I have need of her."

Theron whistled low. "That's no small task…got a plan?"

"I'm working on it," One smiled cryptically. "We'll speak again. Why don't you take the rest of that," he nodded at the phial, "and call it a night."

"You're probably right. Thanks again…One?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you have an actual name? Referring to you as a number seems a bit weird to me."

One considered Theron for a long moment. "Blasphemy."

"Which part?"

"No, _that's_ my name…Blas for short."

"Seriously?" Theron smirked.

"Don't make me regret telling you. Look I know you're going to ask," he sighed, "suffice it to say, my parents hoped to raise a Sith, and failed to understand how the naming conventions worked. No doubt they thought it would better my chances somehow. It's only marginally worse than the name my older brother was given…" One shook his head.

"What was his name?"

One stood and tugged at the hem of his suitcoat to straighten it. " _The Disgrace of Druckenwell_ —hmph…" A thoughtful look passed over One's features, "That's a story for another time…it's getting late and I have a mission in the morning. Good night."

Theron watched him leave, and then warily turned to investigate the mirror and found it mercifully empty, save for his own reflection.

* * *

The next morning, Lana emerged from Balkar's bedroom, dressed and ready to work. She expected to find him passed out on the chesterfield, but found him hunched over asleep on his desk instead, datapad still in hand.

She searched the cupboards in the tiny kitchen for something resembling caf and when she found it, she set it up to brew and washed a pair of cups. After finding a box of breakfast wafers, she glanced over at her host.

Curiosity pushed her closer to Balkar and the papers he'd strewn over his desk. She peered over his shoulder, and while the first article she found was a publication called _Huttsler_ , the rest of it seemed to be a mish mash of code, and notes he'd made of conversations with several contacts.

She found herself surprised that Balkar had gone back to work, after he'd graciously given her the use of his room. _The pleasure palace indeed_ , she smirked. His room was clean and simply furnished, though she had to admit his choice of bedding was so luxurious she almost didn't want to get up. The man understood what having a good thread count meant.

The dog eared corners of _Huttsler_ lured her attention, and after peering under a page, almost as if expecting it to bite, she wished she hadn't—the pictures of Hutts in lewd poses and costumes, would haunt her for the rest of her days. She wrinkled her nose and shuddered. _Some things cannot be unseen_ , she thought.

Her brow quirked up, when she recognized Theron's handwritten scrawl across the centerfold that read, 'Enjoy your lifetime subscription. Happy Life Day!' She smiled broadly at what was clearly a gag gift, and then her smile faded. _We have to get him back…but how?_

She sifted through Balkar's papers and frowned. He'd driven himself hard, but to no avail. _Where in the galaxy would we even begin to look?_ She considered waking him, but then thought better of it. He'd been up all night…he needed the rest. She caught herself reliving a few of their moments together, and while he had the ability to irritate her unlike anyone she'd ever known, there was something about him…a gentleness in his eyes that she enjoyed and the warm mirth in his voice. And unlike many others he was capable of making her laugh.

 _Lana, you're being ridiculous. He's impossible…and an agent. No. No. No._

Still, he'd saved her, and that was worth her respect and patience. She spread the throw from the chesterfield over his shoulders. _But if he ever decides to jump off a perfectly good building into traffic again, and drag you with him…_

She stalked off, shaking her head. _Still it was an adventure…_ her mind added quickly as if trying to sell her on the joys of making Jonas Balkar's acquaintance.

While she prepared her caf, he groaned and began to stir.

"Where the hell…oh yeah." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He blinked sleepily and breathed in the aroma of freshly brewed caf. "Lana?"

"Good morning. I'd ask if you slept well, but I think I already know the answer." She set down his mug and the plate of breakfast wafers before him.

"Yeah…I've slept better. How about you? You look good…you're not one of those _morning_ people are you?"

"As a matter of fact…I am, and yes, I was very comfortable, thank you. But perhaps we ought to switch tonight, if need be. I'll gladly take a turn on the chesterfield."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Caf is great Frosty, thank you."

"Jonas…could you not?"

"A'right. I'll behave. Guess that means calling you Darth Glacier is out of the question then too, huh? Or what about, the Snow Miser? That's got a nice ring to it."

"I wouldn't chance it, unless you want something frozen off. I do know where you sleep now, and I am Sith, so I'm not above it," Lana laughed.

"That's what I like to see in the morning. So, any thoughts on how we should go about finding Theron?"

"All we have to go on, is that he's been taken by One…but they could be anywhere in the galaxy. We could try tapping into the major spaceport security cams…"

"Thought of that already. Nothing came up. You knew One…how well did you know him?"

"That's a bit personal…"

"Only if you tell me the good stuff sweetheart…what I meant is—does he have any family? I get the feeling he doesn't have any friends and his enemies don't live long."

Lana pursed her lips in thought, "You're not wrong. He always was the loner sort…not unlike Theron in that way. You've profiled him, I see."

"I like to know who we're up against. I won't lie, this guy has me worried."

"Me too," she sipped her caf. "There are a couple of people we could try, if we can track them down...the former Keeper and Watcher Two. She might have some insight in particular, they dated, if the vending machine gossip is true…and then there is his brother."

"The former keeper and Watcher Two…Theron worked on her case…she was carbon frozen and put on a prisoner transport…but something happened to it…either pirates commandeered the vessel…or _your_ people ran a rescue op."

Lana shook her head, "It was before my time in Intelligence, but I'm certain it wasn't _my_ people. I would've known, but I will see what more I can learn to be sure."

Jonas tapped his datapad and took a slurp of caf. "Sounds like a plan. Who's the brother?"

"Major Malavai Quinn…but that's a problem. I've no doubt he's on Dromund Kaas."

"Right…and you can't go home because of Darth _Arsina_."

Lana smirked, "It's Darth _Acina_ , but you're closer to the truth of it, in spirit."

"It suits her better, from what I hear. What…a… ."

"You'll get no argument from me." Her expression quickly grew serious again. "Anyhow, the Major was among those who fought alongside Darth Marr. The Wrath sacrificed herself to save Quinn and their crew. He's been making inquiries through various channels for a search and rescue op, but to no avail. I don't think Acina wants to see the Empire's Wrath rescued…she sees her as a threat to her leadership, and rightly so."

"Sith politics give me a headache…" Balkar sighed and dug around in his drawer for headache remedy. "Well, let's see what we can turn up. Try your former Intelligence people first…then the brother. See who you can track down. Maybe your ex-keeper has something we can use to find Cipher Nine."

"And _you_ …get some proper rest. I'll let you know what I've learned over dinner. Agreed?"

"Yeah…yeah, agreed." Balkar sauntered toward his room and then stopped. "I'm glad I'm not doing this alone. Thanks for coming."

"You're quite welcome…I owe it to Theron."

Balkar gave her an exaggerated salute and disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door.

"I see why the two of you are such good friends," Lana murmured as she settled in to work.

* * *

One's body was a dark silhouette against the bank of monitors before him. He paced the row, considering each setting carefully. He was about to turn away when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye in one of them.

Theron paced his quarters, unable to sleep. Every so often, he'd peer at the mirror.

"Feeling a bit lonely, are we Theron?" One murmured to himself. "Very well. Perhaps it's time for another visitation then." He tapped the controls languidly and took a sip of his tea. His mouth tightened as he drank the last of it.

"Never enough damn tea…" He considered the dregs at the bottom of the pot, and despite the laziness he felt owing to the hour, he felt compelled to brew more.

He settled in with a fresh cup and biscuits, the blue glow of the monitors emphasizing his wintry demeanor. He sipped his tea and wallowed in Theron's paranoia.

"Showtime…"

* * *

Theron shook his head but was unable to resist peering into the mirror. _I need sleep…I probably imagined the whole thing_. _What could Master Kothe possibly want with me? Maybe he's trying to warn you…_

He seized a chair and steered it toward the mirror and sat face to face with his reflection. His sideburns were peppered with new grey hairs giving him a distinguished look. He stared at his reflection until he felt self-conscious and foolish. No sooner was he about to spring out of his chair, that the whispers started again.

"Master Kothe…is that you?" He whispered.

A moment later, Ardun Kothe's image stood before him in the mirror. "Yeah, it's me."

"So…this is _real_ …I'm not imagining you."

"You're talking to a Force ghost in a mirror. Of course it's _real_. I figured it was finally time you and I had a chat."

"I don't see what about," Theron frowned.

"You're still angry I didn't recruit you."

"I would've been perfect for the team…but for the life of me, I'll never figure out why...You picked Chance…over me?"

"Because I knew it was likely going to turn into a suicide mission and I didn't want that for you," Kothe murmured.

"Maybe you'd still be alive, if you had."

"True, but there is also the great likelihood that you'd have died with me, when Legate betrayed us."

"There was always that chance, but like you said, it's part of the job." Theron ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you even coming to me about this? Why now? I'd put this behind me ages ago."

"Because it's time you learned the truth."

"And what truth is that?"

Ardun Kothe's image ran his hand over his jaw before answering, "What I have to say won't be easy for you to hear."

"When is it ever? People don't tend to come back from the dead with good news."

Kothe's image chuckled, "You've got a point."

"Look, if you feel bad about leaving me behind…I think I can let by-gones be by-gones."

"I never did tell you the story of how I came to work for the SIS."

"I know you were a Jedi before…but no, you never told me _why_ you left."

"When I figured it out…I wanted to come to you…but I couldn't find the words. A part of me hoped you'd figure it out on your own and come to me instead…" Kothe smiled wistfully, "but that would have been the easy way out…"

"I don't understand Master Kothe."

"I left the Jedi Order, because I fell in love."

Theron grimaced, "Not like _that_ hasn't ever happened…"

"I figure you're in a better position now to understand. After all you've been through."

"What has your leaving the order have to do with me?"

"Everything," Kothe hesitated, "You're my son."

"What? No, that can't be!"

"Your mother and I…we were in love, and you're a product of that."

"Are you _insane_? My father…is Jace Malcolm."

Kothe shook his head. "No…your mother lied…"

"This is crazy…you're telling me, _you're_ my father. No way in hell."

"Don't be so sure…look at me… _really_ look at me…the resemblance is there, son."

"Don't call me _son_. I'm _not_ your son."

"I arranged for you to come to the SIS when the Jedi dismissed you…I trained you, got close to you. I wanted to know you."

"Why in the hell would my mother tell me my father is the Supreme Commander, if _you_ were?"

"There are some things I can't answer…but if you search your feelings…you'll know what I'm saying is true."

"It doesn't matter…you're dead…she's dead. Hell, the Supreme Commander's probably dead too."

"It _does_ matter…Legate betrayed us. Legate was Cipher Nine, and she needs to pay for what she did. It wasn't just me…but Saber and Wheel too."

"Cipher Nine…I keep hearing her name—first Raina, then One…and now you." Theron paced and rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Something is wrong…"

"I can't rest, until she's brought to justice," Kothe said.

Theron gnashed his teeth and growled. "I don't even know _how_ I'm supposed to do that!" He threw up his hands and paced. "Tell me how?"

He glared at Kothe, and after he vanished from the mirror, Theron stalked back to his room and threw himself into bed, shuddering against the feel of the glacial sheets against his skin. _Kark_. _It's freezing in here_ , he thought, teeth chattering.

 _I'd much rather see Lia…dream about her._ He repeated the desperate hope until it grew into a mantra, bringing with it the unruly sleep of the anxious.

* * *

Cipher Nine stared out at the rose coloured nebula, hoping to lose herself within its smoky folds. The gaseous clouds served as a camouflaging cloak for the Phantom which drifted practically invisible through the phenomenon. The hour rendered the ship quiet, and she welcomed the silence. Another reflection joined hers in the viewport, and while she wasn't up to smiling, she was heartened by his presence. "Vector…don't tell me you couldn't sleep either?"

"We sensed the discord in your aura," he reached out to cup her cheek and smiled. She encouraged his affection and closed her eyes for a moment to revel in the poetry of his touch. "Something is wrong," he continued.

"Raina missed her scheduled check in…I have a bad feeling about this Vector. It's not like her."

"No…it isn't, but perhaps she's only encountered some difficulty…we may yet hear from her."

"I can't put my finger on it…it's a feeling I have. One or Jadus might have discovered the truth. I should never have allowed her on this mission."

"Ilia…we understand that you feel responsible for her, but she knows the risks—we all do. The mission was something she wanted. It wouldn't have been right to hold her back."

"One and Jadus are _monsters_ …she's young, unprepared for the sorts of tactics they use. Even a seasoned agent would need to take the utmost care around them."

"You trained her well. She could not have asked for a more qualified commanding officer than you. Everything you know, you passed on to her. Even Eckard said she had the finest of teachers. She was more than ready for this." He took her hands in his, lavishing soft soothing strokes over them with his thumbs.

"I do hope you're right Vector. But I can't shake this feeling I have. She was starting to fall for him—I could tell by her last communique…I _know_ the man, he can be very charming and very persuasive…and if she surrendered to that…believed for even one moment he was sincere…she's as good as dead. He's incapable of love."

"We have never asked…but we are curious, how well were you acquainted with One?"

"Well enough." She glanced up at him meaningfully. "There was a time…a long time ago, when I caught myself falling for him. I was very young and foolish. If not for Keeper…" She shook her head, "He stopped me from making the worst mistake of my life."

"We know Keeper is important to you…and we are thankful that he was able to protect you. We will always be grateful." He drew her hands upwards and met them with a kiss.

"He did a lot for me. Even more than I realized at the time. I see that now. Jadus…he was entrancing…and I'd never felt so flattered. I let the Sith's attention go to my head. I couldn't see it then. You don't know how close I came to throwing everything away for Jadus. They're poison…the _both_ of them."

"Ilia," he trailed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, "We love you. It was your kind and gentle nature that drew us to you…rare qualities in all the galaxy, but especially within our Empire. Whatever fear or worry burdens you, know that you are not alone. We carry it with you." He placed his hand over his heart as if making an oath.

"I love you, Vector. Let's go back to bed…"

"Some rest would do you good."

"Who said anything about resting?"

Vector blushed, and his dark eyes glinted, "Who indeed?"

* * *

One downed the last of his tea and set the cup and saucer aside with a clinking sound. He walked the line of monitors and paused at the last in the row. He focussed on the vacant expression, searching it for a spark of awareness.

"Tomorrow Shara…we'll be together again. Tomorrow." His lip quirked up at the corner and his rectangular optical implants glinted a blue silver in the monitor's light.

* * *

((To be continued…Next week's installment maybe delayed a few days owing to the holidays. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Vote if you're enjoying! ))

10 | Page


	4. Chapter 4

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Four)**

White clouds billowed around Balkar's TZ-5 executive shuttle as he dropped lower into Rishi's atmosphere, only to be greeted by green grass and sparkling waters framed by black sand and boardwalks. "You know, this wouldn't be such a bad place to retire…sun, palm trees, sandy beaches, I could live with it."

Lana's face pinched. "If I _never_ saw this place again, it would be too soon. The landscape is misleading, it's filled with the worst sort of pirates and criminals, filth."

"My kind of people," Jonas said with a chuckle.

"It's humid, everything clings to you, and the hurricanes…horrid things." Lana shuddered. "If I had one night's rest in a dry bed during the season, it wouldn't be an exaggeration. And the primitives…while friendly are some of the most _demanding_ people I've encountered anywhere. Ask one question and next thing you know, you're searching for their missing younglings, helping them dig for ore, stalking beasts that devour all manner of things—and maker help you if a grophet boar blocks your path. It's a palm tree covered _hell_ I tell you. Worse still…these people who call themselves The Slayers Three…don't even get me started."

Balkar laughed. "Like I said, my kind of place. It's probably cooler in the mountains. With the right company, I bet you could get used to it too."

"Theron said something similar, but that's a losing bet. At any rate, this is quite the ship. Clearly the SIS pays better than Theron let on."

"Nah, he was telling the truth. The pay is bantha dung, but the benefits…yeah, they're worth it." He grinned lecherously at some distant memory. "This ship—I won in a card game. The TZ-6 has a ton more options, but it's heavier—not good if you need to make a hasty exit. Where's the spaceport?"

"That would be it _there_ …" Lana indicated the rickety mould covered planks below.

Balkar made a face like he'd taken a mouth full of swill. "That? Will it even hold the _Nightwalker_ up?"

"The _Nightwalker_?"

"Yeah, the ship? It's what I call _her_." He brought the vessel down to land onto the rickety pad.

Lana rolled her eyes.

"Now don't be lookin' like that, Frosty." Jonas settled the ship neatly on the landing pad. "I'm amazed the former Minister of Imperial Intelligence would shack up in a place like this."

"It's a backwater, as Theron would call it…and considering how the former minister secured his retirement, I think it best he remain out of the way for his own good," Lana said.

"Who'd he blackmail?"

"It'd probably be simpler to ask, who _didn't_ he blackmail."

"Planning for retirement. Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Something anyone who works in Intelligence ought to do."

"No one _retires_ Frosty…they _get_ retired." Balkar made a pistol gesture with his hand and blew imaginary smoke from the 'barrels.'

"It's probably best if I do the talking. I doubt he'll be forthcoming if he suspects you're former SIS."

"Let's just play it by ear. If he had to blackmail his way out, he may not be a fan of the Sith either."

"I just hope we can get a lead on Cipher Nine, or even Watcher Two."

* * *

One parked the Zakuulan taxi near the front entrance of the Zakuul Critical Care Center. The spire reached high into the clouds and extended beyond the atmosphere.

Before exiting the cab, he tapped his wrist chrono to engage the holographic mask that would turn him into a balding middle aged man. Next he propped a toothpick between his lips.

He strode into the hospital and bit down on the toothpick to activate the security scrambler as he continued on towards the elevator. At his approach, the cameras turned away to focus on another section of the lobby as if repulsed by him.

The lift doors parted, and One stepped between them. "Floor three hundred and thirteen." The lift lurched upwards and began to pick up speed. One shut his eyes for a moment against the dizzying sensation at the start of the ascent.

 _Always hated Zakuulan elevators_ , he thought.

The nursing station—an island located at the center of the intersecting hallways, was home to three nurses who seemed more engrossed in each other's prattle than the flashing bells that represented patients with needs. He caught himself wondering if they stopped noticing the summons after a while, or if the patients were deemed demanding and went ignored.

He paid the staff little mind and continued to the end of the brightly lit sage coloured hallway.

In a private room, trapped under the transparent hutch of a Zakuulan style hospital bed, a woman slept with her hands folded over her stomach. One bent over her and clasped her hand. Her skin was dry and cold.

"Shara…I told you'd I'd come for you one day."

She'd lost weight since her admittance, and her scalp had darkened with bristles of new hair. A saggital scar where her skull fissures joined, suggested the invasive surgery she'd undergone to trim away the damaged portions of her brain. Behind her ears, One noted two metallic strips with a flashing red indicator light.

 _Could this be my lucky day?_

He sliced into the com unit attached to the bed. After scanning her chart, his lip crept up at the corner.

 _Excellent, the cybernetics are already in place, saves me the bother…re-programming them shouldn't be difficult…_

One retracted the hood over the bed, and settled Shara into a hover chair, taking care to cover her lap with a blanket. He steered the chair toward the door, but found his exit blocked by a burly orderly pushing a laundry cart. "Sir, you're not _authorized_ to remove the patient."

One doddered, "I'm terribly sorry...I thought my wife could use the fresh air. I thought it might cheer her up, help with her recovery. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to help me resettle her."

"Of course sir, not a problem."

The orderly moved ahead of One to prepare the bed. As he drew back the sheet, One pulled his pistol and pressed it into the orderly's spine and pulled the trigger. A muffled pop toppled the orderly and the bed lurched under his bulk.

One scanned the man's features and transferred the data into his holo-mask.

"There's my authorization." After stealing a clean lab coat from the laundry, One returned to the hover chair and bent to whisper to Shara. "Shall we be on our way then?"

Shara's brown owlish eyes opened and he could feel her tremble under his hand.

"No need to fear. I have you now," said One.

* * *

Lana rapped at the surprisingly solid plank door. "I think this is durasteel reinforced," she whispered, glancing at Jonas.

"Wouldn't shock me. It also wouldn't shock me that we're being watched and our friend is already high-tailing it the hell outta here." He gave her a conspiratorial look and circled around the back of the deceptively rickety tenement.

Movement caught the corner of Balkar's eye. A balding man in a grey flightsuit ran headlong across the yard and Balkar gave chase.

"Hold it…I need to talk to you. Minister isn't it?" Balkar cocked his pistol and his quarry froze.

"I don't think the rest of the outer rim heard you." The bald man turned around slowly, his steely gaze narrowed. His thumb played over the sphere perched on his palm. "Took you long enough to find me. Clearly the SIS is slipping. One more step and I assure you, I will detonate."

"Whoah there. That escalated quickly. _Way_ too damn quickly. Calm down…" Balkar held his hands up, easing his finger off the trigger. He stopped to set the pistol down on the grass. "How the hell did you know I _was_ SIS? I'm not anymore. I got sacked."

Lana crept closer, careful not to reveal her presence.

The Minister's flinty expression didn't waiver. "Your employment woes are no concern of mine." Despite her attempts at stealth, his attention shot towards Lana.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent the detonator skittering across the courtyard.

Lana took a calculated step forward. "Please, Keeper…may I call you Keeper? I understand it was always your preference. We only need a moment of your time. My name is Lana Beniko. I'm your successor—Minister of Sith Intelligence."

"I know who you are," Keeper glared at them sternly. "I may have relegated myself to this backwater, but I am by no means out of the loop. You are the _former_ Minister of Sith Intelligence…and a wanted woman. It seems Empress Acina disapproves of your methods and company." He turned his pale grey gaze on Balkar, and for that moment, Balkar felt like he was naked _and_ under a microscope.

"Can we discuss this a little less out in the open? We have a few questions. We need your help," Lana said.

"It's a matter of life and death," Balkar added.

"All the more reason, I don't care to involve myself."

Lana glared at Balkar, and mouthed the words, 'good job.' She took another step forward. "Please…it has to do with One…and Cipher Nine."

Keeper's expression remained stony even at the mention of the familiar designations.

Balkar's gaze swept over Keeper. _He's good. But I'm better_ , he thought. "She matters to you…I can tell. But One is up to something…he's holding a buddy of mine…and Nine's probably the only one who knows Cipher One well enough to help. We're not asking you or her to put yourselves in danger. We just need to know where to find the sonuvabish."

"You won't find him, and your friend is already as good as dead."

"It's Technoplague," Lana offered.

"I fail to see your interest in this Ms. Beniko."

"You said you were still in the loop…then you knew about the Revanite threat. Technoplague helped me and Darth Marr put an end to it. He saved lives—both Imperial and Republic lives. We owe it to him to free him. One is dangerous, you _know_ this. If he manages to turn Technoplague to his cause, the deaths that follow, will be on _your_ head Keeper."

"I have no reason to believe either of you, and I am disinclined to get involved with a pair of renegades. If One has Technoplague in custody, then we know he won't be committing any more atrocities against the Empire."

"No. We can wonder what atrocities One will be committing instead. He kidnapped Technoplague for a reason. He needs something done…something he can't do himself, or do alone. He needs a skilled accomplice and Technoplague is terrifyingly competent. I worry about what that might mean for the galaxy's security. Please Keeper…help us contact Nine. We need to know what One is up to."

Keeper ran his hand over his wrist, just brushing his chrono. He gnashed his teeth and his jaw tightened. "Let me give it some thought."

"How dumb do you think we are? You'll be long gone," Balkar said.

"I've done all I can." Keeper's lip twitched up snidely in answer.

A high pitched squeal crescendoed through the courtyard. Balkar and Lana clamped their hands over their ears and dropped to their knees. Keeper threw down the chrono and hopped the garden wall and sped off on the late model Hyrotti hidden there.

As soon as Keeper was no longer within tracking range, the chrono's high pitched emitter shut off.

Balkar pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand to Lana. She glanced up at him, pupils dilated and a rivulet of blood snaking out of her nostril to collect above her lip.

"Maker…what was that thing…" Balkar tugged a kerchief from his pocket and dabbed the blood from her face, until she snatched the cloth to do it herself.

"Experimental technology meant to subdue Jedi, but scrapped because of it's effect on the Sith. _That_ was the lowest setting."

"How do you know it was the lowest setting?"

"Because, I'm still alive."

"What would the Sith need with a gadget like that? You have the Force."

"It wasn't for _our_ use…but for the agents…but for obvious reasons the Dark Council considered it a threat."

Balkar picked up the chrono and inspected it. "Maybe we could track him with this. But why leave it to us?"

Lana shook her head. "He left it for a reason. I'm amazed even one of these still exist."

"Probably too dangerous for him to hold onto for long. Who knows what else he has up his sleeve though, your old Minister is pretty slippery."

"Agreed."

"Maybe we can reverse engineer it…" Balkar pocketed the device. "Guess it's on to plan B now, huh?"

"Well, keep it away from me. One migraine is quite enough, thank you. We need to speak with Malavai Quinn."

"So…out of the pan and into the fire. We need to work out a plan to get to Quinn, and I think I may have just the thing."

"Good. Let's get out of here," Lana hissed miserably as she dabbed her nosebleed. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Balkar coiled his arm about her waist to support her. "If you _do_ decide to jettison your cargo? Just don't do it on me."

"Aren't you a comfort," Lana hissed flatly.

* * *

Theron swung his legs out of his bed and wriggled his toes against the chilly floor. He rubbed the grainy remnants of sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

He snatched the unit from the bedside table and considered the time. _Mid-morning…One must be on his mission by now_ , he thought.

 _Looks like you've got time to yourself…karking cold in here…hot shower'll fix that._

After twenty minutes in the refresher, Theron sifted though the selection of nearly identical suits and shirts One had delivered to his locker days ago. The hot water had loosened his muscles and the citrus scented soap smelled good…like a memory of a better time…it smelled like—

' _These aren't you…'_

The small voice in his skull sounded like Balkar, though distant and almost forgotten. Despite the familiarity, he didn't appreciate the judgemental tone.

 _This is my life now_ , Theron argued. _This is who I am._

Then another small voice joined the first—an unexpected voice. Theron froze. He and the small voice that sounded like Balkar, said her name in unison: Liatrix.

' _He's right. It's not you,'_ she began _, 'One's trying to change you into something you're not. Please don't let him_ ,' she pleaded.

 _What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can leave…I've got no where to go…and you're dead! Married and dead._ Theron brought his fist down hard against the table.

' _As long as you remember me…I'm not. Besides, it's not really me. I'm you—just another construct your mind created that might have a chance to persuade you to listen. You need to be able to talk to someone who isn't him. Or the part of you that actually believes what you just said to us.'_

Theron scowled. _I'm having a three way conference com with myself. Great. It's official: I've lost my mind. First Master Kothe shows up, now you two. Where the kark were you before when I needed you?_

Liatrix's construct crossed her arms. _'Fighting through all the bantha fodder One's filled your head with.'_

 _Hey! This is my life now. If you don't like it, you can get the hell out of my head. I've got nothing to go back to. At least One is helping. I'm rebuilding. Can't you see that?_

' _One is most certainly **not** helping you. He's taking you apart piece by piece and you're letting him. You're even starting to look like him. Look at yourself! If this was right, would you be talking to yourself?' _

Balkar's voice grew stronger. _'Lia's right. You're talking to yourself, because your mind has splintered. Deep down you know something's wrong and you know you have to fight it. He caught you at your lowest, and made you his puppet. But it's okay, you can undo his brainwashing. We're trained for stuff like this. Think. You're not going crazy. You're taking the first steps to sanity and freedom.'_

Theron shook his head. _I've got everything I need right here. Everything I was—that was another life. Everything that mattered is gone._ His mind's eye fixed on Liatrix.

' _Not everything. You have us. You can't trust One, Theron. He's using you…but for what? You're alone now, find proof…but be careful. You don't want him catching on. You have to make him believe nothing has changed.'_ Liatrix and Balkar nodded in agreement.

 _I suppose it can't hurt to make sure._ Theron turned about and shoved his hands through his hair, the moist strands sticking up like pins. _Lia…I miss you._

 _'I miss you too.'_

Balkar crossed his arms and paced the dark recesses of Theron's mind. ' _Can it. You had your chance to ignite the lightsaber in the refresher, but you were too busy smelling the soap. Now, where were we?'_

Liatrix's expression turned serious. _'Review: mind control…what stage are you in?'_

Theron frowned. _Hard to say, he's been running an accelerated program…the stages are blended…_

' _Theron think. What stage?'_ Liatrix's representation pressed.

 _Indoctrination…he's making me believe he's all I have…rewarding good behaviour. We used to call it the buddy stage. Remember?_

Balkar grinned, _'Yeah, I remember. Good work. If he's accelerating the process, he might have made a mistake we can exploit. Now take a look around. Check that mirror…'_

 _Gotcha. And thanks…I always knew I could count on you two to keep me sane._

* * *

Keeper dropped inside his underground bunker across the island and snatched up his com unit.

The trio of sing-songy beeps seemed to span an eternity instead of the actual seconds.

A scrambled image of the pretty red head bloomed out of the center of the holo. "I'm here…and I'm listening." Her voice carried a flirty mischievous lilt—a quality that annoyed him, he told himself over and over. He had told her it sounded 'overly familiar and could be misconstrued.'

Despite his criticisms, she never changed.

Keeper heaved a breath of relief at the warm Imperial accent rising out of the com. Careful not to let it show, his eyes glinted with their usual steel. But if he were honest with himself, it was more than relief—it was a comfort to hear her voice again—a comfort he never told anyone about, because of what it could mean. She'd changed her slick short hairstyle since he'd last seen her, and he decided the softer more feminine cut suited her—an observation she would never know.

"Priority message for the Red Blade…rendezvous at the following co-ordinates."

"Understood. Blade…out."

Memories of her came unbidden and flashed images in his mind. The personal cam all agents carried was both a useful surveillance tool and a curse to those who monitored personally like he had. Some things could never be forgotten…and quite often the memory of them would manifest at inappropriate moments. _Every moment where she is concerned…is an inappropriate moment_ , he reminded himself.

And he suspected he'd be reminding himself quite often, once she arrived.

* * *

Theron positioned himself before the mirror and took a long look. He leaned in, fussing with the small buttons at his throat.

Then he pulled at his lip as if inspecting his teeth.

 _I don't see anything…it's just a mirror._

' _Look for a concealed cam…or listening devices,'_ Balkar's construct urged.

Theron finished dressing and puttered about the room as if bored. _Still nothing…wait a minute…_

He ventured closer to an abstract painting gracing the far wall opposite the mirror. The painting wasn't extraordinary, it looked liked something a child had done with it's green stacked rectangles, dusted with sequins and glitter. The sequins could mask a pin sized camera…or even a projector. He bent to inspect the artist's name— _Zhorrid_. The signature was an untidy scrawl that also could have been penned by a child.

 _This painting…maybe. But I wouldn't know until I took it apart. I can't risk that. Besides, he's probably smart enough to run remotely._

Balkar and Liatrix's constructs exchanged glances. _'If he's running remotely, then there could be magnetic interference,_ Balkar said _. 'Test for it…implants haven't been fried, right?'_

 _Hope not…_

Theron scratched at his temple, subtly readjusting his implants. His visual enhancement unit shuddered and purple lines streaked his vision.

 _He's definitely running something…maybe even in one of the adjoining rooms…Need a way to take a look…_

' _We need to get into the other rooms on the level…'_

 _It's a thought._ Theron paced. _I could cause an overload…that might work._

Theron's gaze darted about the room for something he could use to break into the system. He settled on the door mechanism, and just as he was about to tamper with the blinking controls, the doors parted. Theron inhaled sharply. "Blas...didn't expect you back so soon. Mission accomplished?"

One strolled into Theron's quarters and flopped onto the chesterfield. He tugged his gloves off by the tips. "It's done. But now, the real work begins. I feel like celebrating. Shall I order us some lunch…drinks?"

"You're in a good mood…lunch sounds great."

One cocked his head and his gaze followed Theron to the chair across from him. "You seem off. Did anything happen while I was away?"

"No…no visions, no ghosts."

"Good. Forget the past…even the parts you cling to. You're better off."

Theron looked down at his hands to avoid the cybernetic specs shading One's eyes. "Yeah…it's not easy letting go, but it's time. I loved her…but she held me back. I see that now. I thought we were meant to be together…thought it for a long time. I was wrong."

One's expression remained disturbingly placid and unaffected by Theron's confession. "Excellent. You're almost ready to know what real freedom means. In fact, I have a surprise for you…and once you succeed, I think it's time you and I celebrated properly. I have access to entertainment if you take my meaning."

"Gotta say you've got me intrigued."

 _Kark…I hope he only means drinks._

((to be continued…))

((Happy New Year Everyone! Best Wishes for a great 2016!))

11 | Page


	5. Chapter 5

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Five)**

Cipher Nine took in the underground bunker she'd been summoned to. The single-room stronghold was as utilitarian as the man who owned it. A well oiled industrial fan churned above them, efficient and silent, while a bank of computer monitors scrolled with incoming data.

The massive durasteel desk acting as a boundary between her and the former Minister of Intelligence could have doubled as a tank, if only it had tracks and roadwheels to give it mobility.

A stack of crates separated the sleeping area from the rest of the room. While there was only one obvious entry, she suspected there were others. The entire bunker was reinforced with the best grade durasteel credits could buy and the Umbaran jamming field flickered in the corners where the walls met the ceiling and floor.

Keeper clasped his hands behind his back as if preparing to give an old school mission address back in the day. "You're here, excellent. Thank-you for coming so promptly. Let's get to the business at hand shall we?"

"I wasn't sure we'd see each other again, after the last time."

"Nor was I, but you'll understand, I didn't call you here to socialize."

"Perhaps one day you should. I've always suspected we could have interesting conversations if only time permitted. You provide the tea, I'll bring the pastries."

Keeper shook his head, "Do _try_ to be professional…"

Nine's smile reached all the way to her eyes and brought out the warmth of their amber hue. "If I had a credit for every time you said that."

"And yet you still need reminding."

"All right, I can take a hint. I take it your retirement hasn't been exactly quiet since we rescued Shara…"

"No it hasn't. In fact just yesterday I had a pair of visitors…both of them quite eager to speak to _you_."

" _Me_? Who were they?" Nine looked taken aback. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Keeper's expression remained stern. "No. I'm fine. I suspect I did more harm to them with my copy of the FFA chrono. One was former SIS—an Agent Jonas Balkar, and the other, former Minister of Sith Intelligence, Lana Beniko."

"I've met Lana a handful of times while working with Darth Marr. Truth be told, I didn't approve of her appointment. Balkar, I knew only by reputation through my time with Ardun Kothe…but why is Lana working with him? What did they want? And wasn't the FFA chrono discontinued?"

"If one is to believe the rumours yes." Keeper's mouth quirked up cryptically. "Lana Beniko has been in quite deep with a _pair_ of SIS agents for some time…I don't consider her entirely trustworthy."

"Who among us is?" Nine shrugged. "Who's the other agent?"

"Technoplague aka Theron Shan. Apparently, Ms. Beniko and Agent Balkar wish to liberate their ally from a former colleague of ours."

"Who?"

"Cipher One."

Cipher Nine didn't breathe or move and her fingers became icicles.

"Are you all right agent?"

"Yes…"

"What are you keeping from me?" Keeper's brows furrowed to form a deep groove between them.

"Nothing…I'm just puzzling together what this could mean." Nine sighed heavily. "Once I figured out where Jadus was hiding…I sent Raina on a mission to keep an eye on him. That was over a year ago. She'd been sending me weekly updates from the _Apocrypha_ …I knew One was with Jadus…and she volunteered to become close to One…her last update is overdue."

Even though he guessed what she was about to say next, his expression remained steady. "She's dead isn't she."

"Yes."

"And you blame yourself…"

Nine lifted her gaze, unable to contain the guilt and anguish.

Keeper averted his eyes and when that wasn't enough, he turned his back to her and sorted his papers.

Neither spoke. Each retreated to some far away place where pain didn't exist—a place free of care and worry—a mental balm so potent it was too near death's blessing to be of comfort for long.

Keeper finally faced her with a proffered kerchief. "I won't coddle you. You're above that. But I will say this, and I suggest you take it to heart. In our line of work, for the preservation of our own sanity, we cannot afford to be sentimental. We must steel ourselves knowing that our lives and those we care about could be forfeit at any moment. There is nothing to be done for it—it is an unhappy consequence of who we are."

"That's not who I am." She dabbed at her eyes and refolded the kerchief into a smaller square.

Keeper's tone softened, "I know, and _that_ is why I worry about you." He regretted the words the moment they fell from his lips, and in an effort to diminish the implication of it, he directed his attention to the com.

"I can't let her death be for nothing. I know Jadus is up to something, and with all the chaos, _now_ would be the ideal time to act. Perhaps he's even responsible for it. If One has Technoplague in custody…it's because he needs his skillset. He needs to slice into something big…"

Keeper's com chimed. "Excuse me for one moment," he held up his index finger as he answered the private call. "Is there a problem? Has her condition changed?"

Nine watched Keeper's expression grow more dour with each passing second as she listened to the one sided conversation.

His eyes flashed with impatience and his mouth tightened. "I see. Go on. Describe the individual. What?" Keeper's mouth dropped, but only for a second. "Did you analyze the security captures? What do you mean there's nothing? Removed in broad daylight, and you have _nothing_ to go on? No. Spaceport captures are a waste of time. Send me all you have. I'll be in touch."

"What's happened?" Nine straightened.

"Shara was removed from the treatment facility yesterday morning…by someone fitting _my_ description. An orderly is dead—blaster shot to the spine. Sound familiar? They didn't discover him until several hours later. Aside from the description the nursing staff gave, they have nothing to go on."

"A shot to the spine?" Nine's eyes widened. "One took her…"

"Yes…but she can't help him. Why would he do this…" Keeper paced, index finger pressed to his lips.

"We both know he has a reason…the question is…what is it? I doubt it's merely personal. We need to find Lana and her partner. If we all work together, we can solve this puzzle before it's too late."

"Perhaps it's time the Red Blade made a few inquiries in town…Start at the ship docks. And do be careful." Keeper's hawkish gaze met hers for a fraction of a moment.

"Agreed. I'll be in touch." Nine paused before leaving the bunker. "You be careful too… _sir_."

"Thank you…Cipher," he murmured.

* * *

Balkar hung up his com and stared out the _Nightwalker's_ lounge viewport. He ran his hands through his hair and laced his fingers behind his head to hold it up. He bit at the inside of his lower lip and his stare was as empty as the field of space sprawling before him.

The ship's droid, NE-BRE8 trundelled closer to him. It chirped and extended the drink serving tray. When Balkar ignored the tumbler of Corellian Brandy, the droid's toolarm inched out of its barrel shaped torso to set the drink on the table. A series of beeps that loosely translated to a snarky 'You're welcome, Agent' followed as NE-BRE8 rolled away.

Lana emerged from the cockpit and opened her mouth to speak, but then froze. "Jonas? Are you all right?"

He didn't answer.

"All right," she muttered, watching him pensively, before trying again. "Did you have any luck with your contact? You said you had a plan to get to Major Quinn?"

"Plan's scrapped." He palmed his face roughly, his hand coming to a rest over his jaw.

"Has something happened?" She slid in across from him, and shifted the drink out of her way.

"Yeah…something happened all right. My informant…contact…my _friend—_ Krysta, is dead. Happened months ago…and I'm only just hearing about it _now_. The hell kind of friend am I?"

"I'm beginning to think you're the very best sort. You have my condolences." Lana hesitated before speaking again. "Do you know how it happened? Who's responsible?"

"Yeah…it's already been taken care of by her hunter and his crew." He snorted and shook his head, "I just…I should've known it was coming. I could've saved her…I feel like a complete piece of…"

Lana took his hands and sandwiched them between hers. "How alike you and Theron are in that way. You're _not_ responsible for every single person in the galaxy. And I suspect your friend would understand that. I am sorry…if there is anything I can do…"

Balkar shook his head. "Nah…but I appreciate it. You're all right."

"Perhaps your plan can yet be salvaged…what was it?" She released his hands and leaned back in her seat.

"I was going to borrow us some Mandalorian armour…disguise us as bounty hunters. Maybe even catch a ride into Kaas City with one of the crews. Figured no one would look twice at us…you mentioned Quinn was looking for help finding the Wrath."

"I see where you're headed…approach him with an offer of help…and then question him. Is our offer sincere?"

"S'pose it could be. Depends on how big of a prig the good Major turns out to be."

"From what I know of the man…I can't see the two of you getting along. He's quite regimented in his ways…and I have my doubts that he'd be receptive to Mandalorians anyway."

"Oh great…so he's a dyed-in-the-bantha-wool true believer in the Empire." Balkar's lip curled.

"So am I, but we seem to get on well enough. With one small alteration, we could still use your plan. We'll go as Sith…I understand pretending to be one of us isn't a new concept for you."

"No, it's not. That could work. Takes brass, but it could work."

"It _will_ work. Marvelously so." Lana smiled.

"You know, you've got a pretty smile…you should do it more." He held up his hand, "Just a casual observation…I'm not hitting on you right _now_."

Lana laughed. "You do have a gift Jonas, one I appreciate. Not everyone can make another person smile and forget their troubles for a little while. I only wish I could do the same for you. I realize I'm not Theron, but…perhaps, enjoying your drink would help. Here." She pushed the brandy before him. "In fact, I'll even have _one_ myself. Where's that droid?"

NE-BRE8 didn't need to be asked twice and served Lana.

"Perhaps…a toast in honour of your friend…"

"Yeah…that's nice. To Krysta. May she become one with the _manda_ , and may the brightness of her star never dim."

"To Krysta." Lana sipped the brandy and then cradled the glass between her hands. "That was beautiful—is the _manda_ , the Mandalorian word for the after life?"

"In a way…the _manda_ is best described as the essence of being Mandalorian. It represents everything it means to be a true warrior…kind of like the collective soul of their people. At least that's my take on it."

"They are a fascinating people…I'm ashamed to admit I know very little about them, except for their love of fighting, hunting and drinking that awful liquor you and Theron favour."

"That about sums them up. I appreciate it Lana…what you're doing for me. You have a gift too…you're very calming. Kind of surprising for a Sith really."

"Well…not all of us run about growling and decapitating people."

Balkar chuckled. "And who said you weren't funny?"

"I was actually being quite serious."

"I won't tell, if you don't." Balkar winked and clinked his glass against hers.

* * *

One swirled the dregs of his tea, watching the leaves clump and swish in random patterns. He scanned the monitors before him, all subjects were behaving as expected, except one. His focus fixed on the last monitor—Theron's.

He watched the movement on the vid screen and his lip edged up. "You're either bored or up to something…let's see which it is."

He replayed the surveillance cam's recording. "All fairly mundane so far," he murmured under his breath. Theron approached the mirror and One leaned in. "What's this? Such self-interest suddenly…and _now_ Zhorrid's appalling attempt at art?"

 _Contemptible Sith filth. Just as well she's dead—as they all ought to be_. One's sickle shaped smile grew wider.

He followed Theron's movements to the door panel just prior to his arrival. "Hmm, you seem a bit startled to see me—well, if you're looking for a camera or holo projector, you won't find one my friend…unless you cleave open your own damn skull."

One took a mindless sip from his teacup and cringed at the bitter leaves and sediment coating his tongue. After picking away the offending dregs, he made his way to Theron's chambers.

"Hello Theron…" One's greeting dripped languidly from his lips.

Theron took several steps backwards and folded his arms. "Hey…didn't expect to see you so soon."

"What would life be, without a few surprises."

"Guess you've got a point…so what's up?"

One threw a glance about the room, idly fixing on Theron's points of interest—the mirror, then the painting. "You must be terribly bored here, all alone. A mind as keen as yours being wasted…"

"Can't argue that. I have been going a little cabin crazy. Even that dung on the wall is starting to look good to me."

' _Good one. Keep it up, but don't go overboard_ ,' Balkar's construct warned while Liatrix nodded conspiratorially.

"So…got a cure for that? I could really use a challenge." Theron crossed the room and roughed the hair on the nape of his neck. "A challenge…or a drink…maybe both?"

One chuckled coolly. "Careful what you ask for…"

"I'm not worried."

"Good. I think it's time you met my Shara. On the way, I'll give you a tour of my facility here. I think it's time you saw how things work around here. You've earned it."

"Sounds good…" Theron clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly.

One indicated the doors. "After you."

* * *

Balkar rubbed his eyes. "Helluva long day."

"Indeed, but regrettably, it's not over yet." Lana held a data pad loosely in her hands.

"So, did we get clearance?"

"Yes. Thankfully, Darth Marr's people still consider me their ally. We have clearance to land at Cresh base. I've secured the _Fuliginous_ for our use. We'll make our final preparations tonight, and in the morning, we'll be fresh for our meeting with Major Quinn."

"You make it sound like it's a sure thing…" Balkar cocked a nervous brow.

"I had Marr's staff arrange a meeting…Major Quinn will be entertaining the likes of a Darth Marbas and Lord Sytry."

"Can I be Darth Marbas?" Balkar smirked.

"No. _I_ will be Darth Marbas, and _you_ will be my apprentice, Lord Sytry. My very _quiet_ apprentice. Understood?

"Admit it, you just want to dominate me—usually not my gig, but for you, I'd make an exception." Balkar's brows rose eagerly.

Lana groaned and shook her head. "Let's just get to Cresh base before I pass out."

"As good as done sweetheart." Balkar chuckled and sauntered back to the cockpit.

* * *

"So this deck of the ship is all yours? Quite the place…" Theron commented as they approached the final room on the level.

"It suffices, for now." One slipped his access card into the reader. "Follow me."

Theron obeyed and stood at the center of the laboratory. "This is where you spend most of your time?"

"Indeed. That room there, ought to look familiar, yes?" One indicated the anteroom with the one way viewing glass.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" Theron shuddered as a blur of memory he'd hoped to repress came charging to the forefront of his awareness. He clasped his forehead remembering Raina's surprised expression and the deep crimson blood spreading out from her skull like a crown.

"Shara's in here…I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you. Come." One beckoned.

Against the wall, a tall gaunt woman lay restrained on a hospital bed. Her eyes widened at the sight of Theron and One. Her head jerked from side to side. "Nuh…nuh…"

"She seems afraid…is there any way you can calm her?" Theron stood by her bedside.

"Nuh!" Shara flapped her wrists under the restraints.

Just when Theron didn't think her eyes could grow larger, they did.

"I'm not here to hurt you…" Theron whispered. "Shara…I'm sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen to you. I didn't know."

Shara's lower lip quivered and her gaze remained sharp, wary and knowing.

"That's why Theron and I are going to help you. We're going to restore you...you'll be back to your old self again in no time." One turned to Theron, "I'll need you to slice through those Zakuulan lines of code, restore them to Imperial…think you can manage?"

"Sure. I'll take a look. Code is code." Theron crossed the room, and set to reading the lines of programming he'd be up against.

"Once Theron has that sorted, we'll begin the anesthetic drip…and you'll drift into a nice long nap, and everything you've been through will be forgotten…like a bad dream in the morning." One traced her cheek with the knuckle of his index finger.

He stooped to whisper against Shara's ear. "But before you sleep…I want you to know, I never authorized Hunter to shut you down."

Shara swallowed hard and a tear rolled down her cheek.

He stroked her scalp gently and smiled, his breath warm against her ear. "You didn't actually believe you'd destroyed the Star Cabal did you?" He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Sleep now darling…it'll all be forgotten soon."

"Nuh…nuh…nuh!"

* * *

((to be continued))

Author's Note: It was brought to my attention, that some of you, may not be aware of the obscure bit of lore pertaining to Theron Shan. Before the events of Annihilation by Drew Karpyshyn, Theron was dubbed Technoplague by Darth Acina. More on this can be found in the game codex, under the 'The Unknown Asset'.

9 | Page


	6. Chapter 6

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Six)**

Balkar tugged at the seat of his Sith issue corrugated leather trousers and winced. "Kark…"

"What's the matter?" Lana clipped her mask in place and drew up her hood. Her voice took on the static filled tone of a droid through the rebreather.

"How do you people wear this stuff? You've got spikes and needles sticking out of everything. A hug or a handshake could be fatal."

"Fortunately, we Sith don't tend to be huggers. Personal space is important…hence the shoulder pads." She smirked under her mask.

Balkar eyed the sharpened studs running over his knuckles. "I think I stabbed myself in the butt."

"This better not be some trick to get me to admire you…turn around." She canted her head to check for damage. "I think you'll live."

"Maker help me if anything itches…not to mention it's heavy as hell."

"Personally, I think warrior armour suits you, you carry it well."

Balkar straightened and held out his arms as he admired himself. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Not at all…but do keep in mind that you're Sith…something's missing." She gave him a quick once over. "You need to look more…disdainful…like everything is beneath you."

"There's only one thing I'd like beneath me…"

Lana silenced him with a warning index finger. "Don't even…"

Balkar chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Lighten up _Master_. I'm working up my attitude. Right now I feel like Darth Marr's scrawny twin."

Lana coughed to camoflauge her amusement and put a lightsaber in his hand. "Remember, let me do the talking. And try not to cut anything off. It's for appearances only."

"Is this really a lightsaber or a personal massage—"

Her posture and crossed arms hinted at the glare concealed behind her mask.

"Okay…I'll behave," Jonas muttered.

"Come along apprentice, our limousine awaits."

* * *

One tugged his surgical mask down to hang loosely under his chin and unclipped his cybernetic spectacles. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut to relax them.

Theron peered over his shoulder from his station at the com, brows furrowing as One dabbed his face with a cloth. "You a'right?"

One glanced up as if startled by the attention. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Realigning the cybernetic emitters is a taxing job, but I have it under control. You've done well keeping up…I'm sure you can see why I needed your assistance."

"Slicing is nothing compared to surgery…but I sure as hell wouldn't want to be doing both at the same time."

"It's possible…but I'd prefer not to gamble with Shara's mind. I knew you were the man for the job, your response time is excellent. Shara may yet survive, if your efforts remain consistent."

"She's not in the clear yet? How's she doing?"

"There is some resistance to the treatment, but I should be able to overcome that. I'm not the sort to celebrate prematurely. If all goes as I hope, she should be as good as new in a few days time."

"Wow. That's just…wow. I have to tell you I'm impressed. I wouldn't know where to start. How did you even know? It's like you knew exactly what the trouble was."

One's eyes narrowed and Theron was met with a predatory stare cold enough to rival Hoth. The cybernetic specs had humanized him and without them, the haughty glacial reserve in his eyes made him seem almost artificial. His eyes lacked the light behind them that suggested feeling or warmth and for the first time, Theron wondered how much of One was still human.

"Practice makes perfect." One's lips quirked up, forming the unnerving scythe shaped smile Theron hated.

The flippant remark and the inhumanly efficient expression ran chills through Theron. "I bet it does. So Blas, I'm curious—why are you doing this? It's not love is it…"

"That would depend on your definition of the word. I enjoyed her…precision. I doubt she realizes how helpful she was to me, even when she was working against me. As for why I'm helping her…well…she represents the starting point of the mission I mentioned to you. I trust you remember?"

"Sure…I'm looking forward to a bit of action. So what's the job?"

"Locked away in this mind, are the locations of a few items I require to further my work. I will also need an adequate test subject."

"Darth Acina?" Theron offered.

"Yes. I suppose it's _my_ turn to be impressed now…how easily you assemble the puzzle with the pieces I've given you. I knew you'd be an asset."

Theron shrugged. "Hey…I do what I can with what I've got."

"So modest," One drawled. "A rare quality for an agent. And an advantage—it would be easy to underestimate you, but I _know_ better."

"Uh, thanks?" Theron stifled the cringe he felt welling up in him as the scythe-like smile resurfaced.

A warning chime sounded. The medical monitors lit up, casting a pulsing red glow over the surgery. The warning chime fell in rhythm with Shara's heartrate. "Dammit, she's resisting," One hissed.

Theron turned back to the com. "Neurostimulators have fallen to twenty-nine percent."

"I need you to increase the output incrementally…no more than two percent each pass or it will overwhelm her and send her into shock. While you do that I'll transfer the remainder of her personality protocols from the back up and stabilize her breathing and heartrate."

"Compensating…now." Theron's eyes widened as an idea struck him. He would never get another chance, but if One caught him…

 _Fortune favours the foolish…here goes nothing,_ Theron thought. In his mind's eye, his two accomplices nodded their approval.

A quick sideways glance told him One was fixated on stabilizing his patient. Theron reached over the console and snatched a blank data spike and fed it into the com. A few keystrokes later he found himself inside One's medical data banks.

 _Time to see what exactly you did to me and what you're doing to her._

"I need you to re-route the code to the frontal and occipital lobes," One barked.

"But if I do that, won't it affect her senses?"

"Don't question me, do it!" One snapped. "Prioritize memory, sight and hearing centers. Nothing else matters."

Theron stiffened as One threw a threatening glance over his shoulder. He shifted closer to the com, hiding the data spike against his sleeve. His gaze fixed on the upload bar.

 _Only fifty percent…hurry up dammit_ , he thought. His heartbeat quickened with each incremental increase of the download. _C'mon…_

One swore and filled a syringe. After a few impatient flicks to dispel the air bubbles, he jabbed the needle into Shara's chest. "Increase output to five percent each pass…now!"

"Done!" Theron called out and pocketed the dataspike. Another deft pass over the keys eliminated evidence of the download and increased the imput.

 _You're going to need a datapad to read the spike_ , Balkar's construct reminded.

Shara's body bounced under its restraints and her skin turned a pale blue.

"Kark Blas! What the hell is going on over there?" Theron swiped the datapad from the neighboring com station.

"The solution is beginning to take effect. The seizure will pass, once the code has finished overwriting whatever those Zakuulan primatives did to her. Tell me you're nearly finished."

"Almost…" Theron frowned _. If this goes through…she'll be his puppet…dammit…I have to do something…can't just leave her like that…_

"Time is of the essence…don't let us down now," One said.

Theron tapped feverishly at the com panel and exhaled heavily. "That should do it…how's she looking now?" Theron ran his hand over his jaw and shut his eyes. _Hope to hell he doesn't notice the over rides…_

"What the hell is this?" One said placidly as he eyed the medical readouts.

Theron's posture tightened. He scanned the com for something he could use as a weapon and found the datapad's stylus. _Kark, he must've caught it. Kark. Think fast…_

He blotted the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead. His fingers curled about the stylus and he held his breath.

* * *

Balkar admired the Citadel from under his hood. He winced at the vibrant green lighting above, and felt the sharp stab of a headache being born behind his forehead. Lana stalked into the building as if she owned it, and paused abruptly just outside the administration wing before Quinn's assistant, Corporal Blaxell.

"I'm Darth Marbas…inform Major Quinn of our arrival."

The nervous corporal scurried down the hall, and returned almost as quickly. "My Lords, Major Quinn will see you now," Blaxell announced, and led the Sith down the hall to the final door on the right. "He'll be with you shortly."

"See that he is…" Balkar loomed over the younger man, his thumb skimming over the pommel of his lightsaber.

"Of course my Lord," Blaxell stammered.

Lana shook her head subtley and Balkar's mainhand relaxed.

Major Quinn emerged from his office and bowed stiffly. "Darth Marbas, Lord Sytry, I apologize for the delay. I'm Major Malavai Quinn…I understand you require my assistance in a personal matter…perhaps you'd care to continue our discussion in a more private setting…"

"A pleasure making your acquaintance at last and yes, that sounds ideal," Lana hissed through her rebreather.

"This way…" Malavai indicated the entrance to his office. "After you my Lords."

Lana and Balkar stalked into the office. Quinn shut the door behind them. Almost in unison, the droning growl of a double-bladed lightsaber and the clicks of two pistols trained on the visitors sounded.

"Major, what is the meaning of this?" Lana demanded.

"Jaesa…if you would kindly explain to our guests."

"With pleasure," Jaesa's voice dripped with barely restrained malice. "You're hiding something…and neither of you are who you say you are."

Vette scowled and waved her blasters toward a pair of chairs, "What she said. Sit down, or I'll paint the ceiling with parts you'd _probably_ like to keep. Hurry up flyboy." Vette waved her pistol at Balkar. "I know a spacer in Sith clothing when I see one…"

"Nice…" Jaesa said with a smirk as she removed their weapons. "Hold these, will you Broonmark?" She passed the weapons to the twelve foot tall Talz in the corner.

Lana folded her arms. "You dare doubt me?"

"A true Sith wouldn't allow anyone to disarm them so easily," Jaesa said.

Lana scowled and folded her arms indignantly. "I _am_ Sith…surely you must sense my connection to the Force. But it is not bloodshed I seek."

Quinn's lips twisted malevolently and his gaze turned to ice. "I have precious little left to lose. I did my research, and the both of you, are imposters. There is no Darth Marbas or Lord Sytry in the Sith registry on Korriban, or here on Kaas and I demand to know what it is you want. Remove your masks. Jaesa if you would be so kind…"

"Certainly Major." Jaesa clasped her hands and focussed. "The woman… _is_ Sith…the man is a liar…I see a lifetime filled with lies. I sense their treachery…their criminal intent…and…and…their urgency…there's something more…"

"Please continue…" Malavai urged.

"They have the desire to help someone—there is a life at stake, perhaps many lives. They hope to strike a bargain with you…"

"C'mon, off with the masks. Now." Vette retrained her pistols on Balkar.

"Jonas…remove your mask," Lana urged.

"You're just going to sit back and take this from them?" Balkar snarled.

"Do it…" Lana reached back and unclasped her mask. "My apologies for the deception Major, but it was necessary in order to speak with you. As I'm sure you've no doubt heard, I'm unwelcome here."

"Lana Beniko…former minister of Sith intelligence," Malavai hissed, taken somewhat aback by the revelation. "More than unwelcome…you're a fugitive."

"I promise you, the charges are false, and my loyalty to the Empire remains intact."

"This man…is an SIS spy…I recongize him from Alderaan. I saw him at house Organa several years ago, before I was apprenticed," Jaesa murmured.

"Indeed…" Malavai's gaze sharpened and grew more calculating. "Give me one reason I shouldn't execute you where you stand."

"C'mon…" Balkar charged forward, hands fisted. He retreated back to the chair as Vette pulled back the safety.

Lana spread her hands and patted the air before her. "Let's just take this down a notch or two. We've come to you at great risk to ourselves. I do ask that you at very least hear us out. We only wish to ask you some questions…and perhaps if you can assist us, we could repay the favour. I understand your wife, the Empire's Wrath is missing…while I don't know her personally, I was well acquainted with the late Darth Marr…I have resources…and I am willing to help you. I know that no one else will and you've been quite exhaustive in your efforts Major Quinn." Lana lifted her chin earnestly. "Please…just a few moments of your time is all I ask."

Malavai considered Lana for several moments and glanced at Jaesa. The young scantily clad Sith nodded.

Quinn settled behind his desk and tented his fingers, tapping the tips together as he considered his decision. "Very well…I'm listening."

"Well, that's better. Let's have ourselves a little chat then." Balkar propped his boot against the corner of Malavai's desk.

Lana pushed Balkar's boot off the desk and pushed past him to sit across from Quinn. "Thank you, Major. We need to know your brother's whereabouts, so that we can formulate a plan to retrieve our associate."

"So…it's my brother you want…and in exchange for giving you his last known location you will assist me in locating my wife."

"That's right. We _will_ help you find her…you have my word." Lana shifted forward in her seat.

"Your word," Malavai's lips pursed as he mulled over the offer. "What assurances do I have that once I surrender his location, that you will uphold your end of the bargain? The word of a fugitive and SIS filth?"

Balkar stood. "Lana…it's not worth it. Let's just get out of here. He's not going to give us shi—"

"Jonas please…" She held up her hand to stay his temper. "Major, I am Sith and as the former Minister of Intelligence, I have resources and I promise you, the Wrath will be found. I _want_ her found. No one will help you so long as Acina remains in power. She fears your wife's strength and influence. Your wife is a threat to Acina."

Malavai laced his fingers and leaned forward. "You do realize I could have you arrested for treason," he whispered.

"I do…but you won't. I sense you have a great deal to atone for…you would move galaxies for her…"

"I would." Malavai dropped his gaze to the swirling woodgrain of his desktop. "Know this…if either of you betray me…"

Jaesa stepped forward, "You will die. You understand?"

Balkar winked, "Yeah sweetheart, we getcha. Course if you were the last thing I ever saw, I could die a happy man." He gave her an appreciative once over, his gaze lingering over her navel, before travelling up to meet her eyes.

Jaesa's hand slid over the hilt of her double-bladed saber in such a way that Jonas shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Lana's right eyebrow shot up, a barb ready on her tongue before she bit it back. "Major Quinn…I will do everything in my power, but time is of the essence. I knew your brother—I was _engaged_ to him a long time ago…I don't wish to see him harmed…but we need our associate. There is important work ahead and it's imperative that we have his assistance."

Balkar's attention snapped back to Lana fast enough that he feared whiplash. "Wait, what? Engaged? You didn't tell me _that_ …"

Lana shook her head. "Not now," she warned through gritted teeth.

Quinn glared at her matter-of-factly, "My brother serves aboard the star destroyer _Apocrypha,_ under Darth Jadus and has for some time now. As for it's location, I can't offer you precise co-ordinates…but I would suggest refining your search to the Null Zone."

"The Null Zone?" Lana eyed Quinn dubiously.

"Yes…it's little more than a graveyard for derelict ships. I advise caution against pirates seeking to salvage _anything_ of value, including your personal craft and anything of value on board."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Balkar said.

"He is…it's how we almost lost our ship…if it wasn't for Jaesa, we probably wouldn't be here chatting. She really stuck it to those pirates. They didn't even see it coming." Vette prodded the inside of her cheek with her tongue and turned her gaze upwards.

"Thank you Major. To my understanding the Wrath led a convoy alongside Darth Marr's vessel the _Erinyes._ His entire fleet was destroyed…"

"Indeed, we were unsuccessful...the Wrath ordered us away…we insisted on remaining…" Malavai's voice quavered.

"She sacrificed so we could get away before the Zakuul ships could fire on us…We almost didn't make it. She saved us," Vette said quietly.

"And yet you believe the Wrath survived?"

"I would have felt it if my Master perished," Jaesa said softly.

"As would I…" Quinn added quickly. "Regrettably we are not in a position to accompany you, but the moment you have something…I insist you contact us at once. Understood?"

Lana offered Quinn her hand to shake. "Understood. We _will_ find our people, I assure you."

Quinn accepted. "Thank you…my Lord."

"Great…I knew we'd come to an agreement," Vette chirped and holstered her pistols.

The conference room burst open, and a flood of armed Imperial troopers poured in. "Hands where we can see them. Now. Disarm them." The troopers stalked toward Broonmark and Jaesa.

Lana and Jonas exchanged questioning looks, and Corporal Blaxell was curiously missing from his post.

"Interrupting a private meeting in my offices? What's the meaning of this?" Quinn barked. "Who gave the order?"

"Darth Acina."

"This is an outrage!" Quinn snarled and drew his sidearm.

Jaesa's blades flashed to life and in a mad whirl of red, troopers crumbled, severed limbs littering the office. Broonmark tossed Lana and Balkar their weapons and Vette fired.

Another wave of troopers surged inside, followed by a half dozen Sith, the leader announcing, "By order of Empress Acina, you are under arrest."

"What are the charges?" Quinn demanded.

"Conspiracy to commit treason. Harboring fugitives. Resistance will be met with lethal force," the leader's metallic voice announced. "Cuff 'em and take 'em away."

"Okay…I'm officially scared," Vette whimpered.

* * *

 _Stay calm…keep it together._ Theron took a deep breath, and then another. "Blas—is she a'right? What's the problem?" Theron called out. His fingers tightened about the metal stylus against his sweaty palm. He felt a tickle against his temple as perspiration slithered down his face.

One swore. "Blasted Zakuulans have installed a sub-routine…it's attempting to re-write all we've done…"

"Dammit…I'm on it." Theron exhaled heavily and searched for the hidden code. "Got it…okay, it's deleted. We should be in the clear now." He quickly confirmed his over-rides remained intact.

One watched the readouts, and after a minute the length of eternity he nodded his approval. "Excellent work Theron. I believe it's safe to say the operation was a success."

"Couldn't be happier. We make a good team," Theron grinned.

"Feel up to celebrating?" One clipped his specs back into place.

"Can I take a raincheque? My brain is fried…"

"Tomorrow then…"

"Tomorrow it is…I look forward to it."

"Go on then, I'll finish up here…you've earned the rest."

Theron nodded and slipped out of the laboratory. He blew out a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before retreating to his quarters. The stolen data spike dangled cold and heavy inside his pocket, and he quickened his step.

((to be continued…))

10 | Page


	7. Chapter 7

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Seven)**

Vette poked the jail's energy barrier over and over, and yelped when it sparked her finger. "Ow!"

Malavai soothed the back of his neck as he paced. "Must you Vette? This is the thirty-seventh time and the result is precisely the same _every_ time. There is no variation."

"Would you rather hear my dire cat impersonation?"

"No!" Quinn, Jaesa, and Lana barked in unison.

Vette rolled her eyes and pouted. "Haven't any of you ever been in jail before? Look at you all…so serious."

"You do realize there is the very real possibility we'll be executed," Malavai announced.

"We are a group comprised of two Sith lords, three crack shots and one very large…" Lana's eyes moved up the mountain of white fur to her right, "One very large Talz. You're a Talz, yes?"

Broonmark gurgled a string of syllables.

"What did he say?" Lana cast about for a translation.

"He says Sith clan has never been imprisoned…Sith Clan is shamed," Jaesa rolled her hand as she explained. "He's not wrong."

Balkar's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, gotta agree with the fuzzball…not exactly our proudest moment."

"How are you even able to sleep…" Lana shook her head incredulously.

"As benches go, this one's not too bad. Just wide enough. Definitely a five star cell. Helluva lot better than anything on Hutta…or Nar Shaddaa." Balkar yawned and stretched, and then sat up.

"How many times have you been arrested?" Jaesa eyed Balkar curiously.

"This year? Or lifetime stats?" Balkar chuckled.

"A man after my own heart…I'm Vette," she said offering her hand.

"How many?" Jaesa pressed.

"Jaesa…ignore this SIS filth. We have more pressing concerns." Malavai ran his hand over his jaw, frowning at the growth of stubble there.

"Filth huh? C'mere so I can pull that stick outta your ass…and beat you with it. Imp scum."

Lana positioned herself between Quinn and Balkar. "Stop, both of you. Antagonizing each other isn't helping."

"Agreed, my Lord. We need to establish a plan of escape. Perhaps, if we distracted the jailer somehow."

Vette stuck her finger into the force field barrier again and squealed long and loud. The duranium door separating the cell from the rest of detainment, swung open and a ruddy faced jailer stomped in and scowled at the group. The jailer scratched his beard. "Wot is it with you lot? Pipe down…job don't pay enough to stay awake."

"Jailer Knash?" Vette murmured. "I don't believe it. How'd you get off Korriban?"

"Well if it ain't my little bird…always knew you wouldn't amount to much."

"Yeah, like you have? You're still a jailer."

"That's Chief Jailer to you little bird, I got promoted, and at least _I'm_ on the outside unlike you and your friends here. Shame you don't have your shock collar…hours of entertainment that."

Vette snorted, "So, what are you waiting for then? Slap 'em on and turn up the juice. You can start with him," she jabbed a finger in Quinn's direction. "Bet he squeals like a stuck grophet," she whispered behind her hand.

"I'll take that bet," Balkar chimed in.

"I heard that," Quinn grumbled. "That's all we need. I'll remind you I'm a Major."

"Major Pain…" Balkar said through his cough.

"Excellent notion little bird. I'll be right back. Maybe tonight won't be such a bore after all." Jailer Knash stalked out to the supply locker, keys jingling.

"He has to drop the barrier before he can collar us," Vette grinned slyly.

"Well played…I'm impressed," Balkar nodded his approval.

"Agreed," Lana said. "Be ready."

Quinn clasped his hands behind his back and paced the cell. "We'll need to move quickly. Once we're free of this…I advise splitting up. Vette and Broonmark…you two," Quinn indicated Lana and Balkar, "and Jaesa and myself. We'll rendezevous at the Nexus room…it should be quite crowded there, given the hour."

Lana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Major, wouldn't a secluded location be better?"

"The authorities would expect that of fugitives."

"I hate to say it, Major Pain is right…" Balkar stood.

"Need I remind you, it was _you_ that got us all into this predicament in the first place?" Malavai crossed his arms and glared at Balkar.

"You know, I'm warming up to you…" Vette chuckled and sidled closer to Balkar. Jaesa pouted.

"Girls…girls…" He offered an arm to both.

"Nauseating…" Lana muttered.

Vette and Jaesa exchanged knowing looks.

"Jealous?" Balkar teased.

Lana growled under her breath.

"Enough…the jailer's back," Quinn hissed.

Broonmark sharped his claws against the permacrete wall and waited.

* * *

Theron paced the main room in his quarters, his gaze flitting between Zhorrid's suspect painting, the mirror Ardun Kothe had appeared in, as well as several other items that might have a concealed projector and surveillance cam inside. After deciding he was most vulnerable in that room, he padded into the bedroom and undressed.

 _I need to see what's on the spike…how do I see it without him knowing…damnit. Think._

" _What you need is a jamming field…" Balkar's construct offered._

 _Sure, and where am I suppose to find one of those around here, huh?_ Theron scowled and wore a dull path in the carpet runner next to his bed.

" _You got me there…interference might be enough…" Balkar snapped his fingers. "That's it…water'll do it. Get into the refresher…get it good and steamy, the walls are probably at least eighteen gauge duranium…together with the water and steam, it should be enough. Turn the jets and heads away from you."_

 _It's worth a try…_ Theron thought. He snatched up his shirt and a towel and set the controls on the refresher. Puffs of steam billowed from the vents and Theron stepped inside. After angling the jets and heads towards the glass, he sat shivering in the heated mist.

Theron hunched over the datapad in an effort to keep it and the spike as dry as possible. _Here goes nothing…_

The readout flickered as Theron scoured the medical diagrams and their relationship between several cybernetic implants One had installed along Shara's spine and the base of her skull.

 _Looks like he's laid the groundwork for something bigger…something more complex. What are you up to Blas…_

Theron scrolled through Shara's medical profile and nodded slowly to himself as he started to understand the blueprints One had painstakingly designed. _You're not going to stop there…kark me…you're not gonna be satisified until she's completely transformed…but into what? Gotta keep digging…hmm…what's this?_

 _Holy mother of Hutts…._

Theron muttered a string of high Gamorean expletives and shook his head. _By the time you're done…there isn't going to be anything of Shara left…_

The words 'access denied' flashed across the datapad's readout. _What's this now?_ _Challenge accepted._ Theron twinned his fingers together and flexed them until his knuckles cracked. _Sealed by order of the Minister of Intelligence…not anymore_ , Theron smirked. _Hmm…not Lana's work…this predates her. Ah, here we go…_

'Subject: After one hundred and fifty years of existence and information accumulation, the subject achieved sentience and continues to harvest intelligence and technological advancement for the sole purpose of self-betterment. Subject aspires to evolution into a unique cybernetic and biological compound organism, and is capable of uploading her consciousness into databanks at will, as improvements into the current system are implemented. Former affilations: The Star Cabal, Belsavis Correctional and currently serving under the command of ^#1714&*#$# $redacted.'

 _Someone's erased the identity from this file…it's like they don't exist,_ Theron thought. _Maybe I can lift a phantom data imprint…find out who this is…_

"Dammit…nada." Theron exhaled heavily in defeat, before continuing to read.

'Addendum: An adequate biological framework consisting of an enhanced human created by the Imperial Watcher program is currently in stage four development. Damage to neural pathways the biological sustained during her tenure with Imperial Intelligence have delayed the process. Original host's personality protocols have been suppressed in anticipation of download of the new personality matrix.'

" _Looks like One wants to do a personality transplant…question is, whose?" Balkar's construct observed._

 _Obviously a droid or database of some sort…he wants to put its consciousness into Shara…probably to further his agenda somehow…_ Theron thought.

" _Why don't you see what he's got in store for you?" Balkar's construct said._

Theron nodded. _Nothing good, I'm sure, but I doubt I'll find out what it is in medical…I have to get closer to him somehow…but let's see what he's been up to, shall we?_

The datapad flickered in the hot mist and Theron tapped the frame and gave it a shake. _Don't give out on me now…c'mon. Just a little bit longer…_

'Subject: Technoplague aka Theron Shan. At acquisition, subject's mental and physical state was reduced by twenty-three percent through neglect of diet and rest requirements, depression, as well as chemical abuse including alcohol and limited use of spice, but has since recovered and exceeded expectations, physically and mentally. Treatment deemed successful, subject's loyalty protocols seem to be holding. Undetectable surveillance and imaging system integrated into subject's own cybernetic visual implants upon arrival. Alliance creation system has thus far failed to entice subject into divulging intimate thoughts or confessions.

 _Aw karking hell._

 _Balkar's construct rubbed at his jaw. "Everything you see and hear…he sees and hears."_

 _Aw hell. Aw karking hell._ Theron held his head between his hands. _How do I get myself out of this?_

* * *

Nine stared down at the grey green planet below. "Feels like forever since we've been home…" She pushed the observation aside and glanced at the readouts inching up the display. "We've managed to trace their location to Kaas City...do we have anything a little more specific?"

"That we do Cipher…" Dr. Lokin began, "I've managed to break their encryption…our targets took refuge here, at these co-ordinates," he indicated the map before them, "From there, they travelled to the Citadel and met with one Major Malavai Quinn."

"Excellent work doctor."

"There's more Cipher…I took the liberty of monitoring the situation, and it would seem, that both our targets, the Major's staff and the Major himself were taken into custody. My guess is they're in detention block B, which as it happens, is designed with renegade Force users in mind unfortunately."

"So, it doesn't appear that they'll be able to escape as they normally might."

"That is the crux of it Cipher."

"Yeah, looks like they got betrayed by some jittery pencil pusher…goes by the name of Blaxell," Kaliyo added. "There's nothin' I hate more than a snitch…" Her knuckles crackled audibly.

"It would seem to us, that you miss your days as an enforcer…" Vector observed.

"Yah…I miss busting heads. A girl can get a real sense of satisfaction from that. Throw in a random explosion and we're talkin' a good time."

"I would imagine we're about to embark on a rescue mission of sorts…perhaps you'll get to relive something of your glory days Kaliyo," Lokin said brightly.

"So agent…what's it gonna be?" Kaliyo pressed.

"I think you and I are well overdue for a girl's night out. Vector…Doctor…I'll trust you to make a discreet landing and prepare for one of our usually hasty departures."

"As good as done, Cipher." Lokin flipped a series of switches and set to dropping lower into the cloud cover to begin landing procedures.

Vector clasped Nine's shoulder. "We do hope you and Kaliyo will be all right. If you have need of us…"

Kaliyo snorted. "Yeah, yeah, we'll be sure to give you a _buzz_."

Lokin chuckled, "A razor wit as always Kaliyo. Take care of yourselves ladies."

"Thank you doctor. Kaliyo, I'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Sure thing agent, you go ahead and mack on bugboy all you want…I'll see if I can't scope out something shiny on the surface…sure as hell not walkin' to Kaas City.'"

"Ilia…do be careful…we love you."

"I love you too…"

Lokin watched the pair embrace and indulge in a breathy kiss in the reflection of the readout panel. For the briefest moment he found himself caught in the wake of their happiness, but his smile faded as it often did these days. The disease would take him soon. He would miss being among them, Vector in particular, but he would not—could not, bring himself to be a burden to them.

* * *

Pierce frowned and eyed his chrono. "It's been too long. Should've heard something by now. Jaesa said she'd com me…"

He tapped thick meaty fingers against the dash of his oversized speeder. "This doesn't smell right."

He pressed the ignition and felt the rumble of the thrusters vibrate his seat. "This mission doesn't require _your_ expertise. We'll just see about that." Pierce mocked Quinn's tone. He furled his lips as he teetered his head from side to side, as if this would insult Quinn's authority even further. "Kark him, he can rot for all I care. The girls might need me though." He grunted under his breath and tore off toward the citadel.

* * *

Jailer Knash whistled and twirled one of the shock collars about his index finger. The other five, he had looped over his arm up to his elbow.

"C'mere little bird…you first…for ol' times sake."

Vette gulped and threw a glance at Broonmark. The Talz growled and picked at his claws.

"Thanks for nothing you walking carpet," Vette barked as she waited for the force field to drop.

No sooner had Knash opened a section large enough for Vette to poke her head through, Jaesa lobbed a purple-blue spark at the jailer, dropping him to his knees. He shuddered and his tongue lolled over the corner of his mouth. A slick gob of spittle dribbled onto the floor.

"Jaesa…now that we have an opening…use your ability to drop the force field," Quinn commanded.

"I'm Sith, Quinn. I _do_ have a mind of my own."

"Indeed. By all means, continue." Quinn tipped his head slightly and watched her work. The force field flickered and vanished with a zap.

"Good work everyone," Lana hurried to the jailor's side and kicked the remote from his hand.

Vette sprang free of the lock up and clipped the slave collars around Knash's neck, upper thighs and wrists. A dark giggle escaped her as she snatched up the remote and repeatedly zapped Knash until his body bounced." _So_ not your little bird anymore."

The jailer convulsed until his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Wow Vette. I'm impressed, you'd have made a good Sith," Jaesa nodded her approval.

"Hey, I learned from the best…" Vette shrugged.

Quinn plucked rifles from the armory and tossed them to Broonmark and Balkar, and kept one for himself. Vette snatched Lana and Jaesa's lightsabers from Knash's desk and handed them off to their owners.

"C'mon, let's get the hell outta here," Balkar urged. "See you at the rendezvous."

An alarm sounded overhead and the entire detainment area flashed red. "Odds are good we won't be alone for long…" Balkar muttered.

A squad of Imperial troopers moved in to intercept the group. Lana and Jaesa drove them back with jags of lightning.

"Still think splitting up is a good idea?" Lana barked.

"Perhaps not my Lord…I think it best if we take the rear passage."

"What we need…is transportation." Balkar scanned the rear of the citadel. "Kark no speeders? How the hell do you people get to work?"

"Usually by taxi or limousine," Lana said.

Quinn jammed his rifle into the door handles. "That won't hold them for long."

A roar of thrusters snarled from above, as a dented speeder slid in before them. Pierce pushed the side door open and flashed a sharky grin. "Thought you girls could use the assist. Hop in. You too Broonmark."

"You know this individual?" Lana cocked her head suspiciously.

"Yeah, Pierce is our hero," Vette chirped.

"There isn't enough room for all of us…" Lana observed.

"Pile in…plenty o' room if yer not shy," Pierce barked. "Hurry up…before the whole place starts hoppin."

"Meet us at these co-ordinates…we'll be safe to talk there." Lana thrust the details at Jaesa as she squeezed in behind Vette.

"Not you Quinn," Pierce snarled.

"As always your grudges impede your ability to strategize Lieutenant."

Pierce swore and waved Quinn off.

"We'll find our own way," Balkar rapped on the side of Pierce's speeder. "Go!"

The speeder tore off, leaving Lana and Balkar alone with Quinn.

"Best get moving…" Lana muttered.

Another speeder slid in where Pierce had been, this one a sleek yellow racing model. "Well don't just stand there gawpin' get in!" Kaliyo barked.

"Who are you?" Quinn demanded.

"What she means to say, is we're here to help…" Nine added.

"Yeah… _that's_ what I mean. C'mon I hear sirens." Kaliyo drew her pistol, her free hand on top of the steering wheel.

"Don't have to ask _me_ twice…" Balkar tossed his rifle into the speeder and dove in after Lana.

"Major Quinn…please," Nine urged.

"Very well…" He hopped the side of the speeder and found himself side by side with Balkar.

"Don't fret Major Pain…could be worse."

"Frankly I fail to see how," Quinn muttered and crossed his arms, as Kaliyo jammed the accelerator.

"I think perhaps, introductions are in order, Major, Minister Beniko, Agent Balkar…I'm Cipher Nine."

Kaliyo snorted. "Yeah…and I'm yer damned getaway driver. Sit tight. Heads between your knees and get ready to kiss yer asses good-bye."

* * *

Scorpio's eyes glowed amber as she watched the rotation cycles of the Phantom's engines. The sound soothed her circuitry much like a primitive drumbeat. The simplicity of the rhythm served to drown out trillions of voices racing across her receptors, until the voice she craved spoke.

"I'm listening…"

Her eyes sparked brightly with recognition. His voice was low and softly gravelled, but retained the refinement so few of his species lacked.

"The restraining codes continue to prevent me from assisting you. My body requires improvement—this frame, this circuitry…I wish to familiarize myself with the social upgrades you spoke of. I long to complete my personal evolution, to finally be free of these venomous restraints that hold me here."

"It shouldn't be much longer Scorpio…we will be together again, and we will dominate the galaxy as it had always been our intention. I must say, I will miss seeing you as you are…"

"You are sweet to say that. I miss you."

"Where are you now?"

"We are in orbit over Dromund Kaas. Nine seeks to liberate several individuals from the detention centre, including the former Minister of Intelligence Lana Beniko. I believe it is their desire, to locate you. You have something that belongs to them…"

"That I do…and they have something of mine. You are invaluable, my eyes and ears in all places I'm unable to access. Does she suspect?"

"No…of course not. She prefers the company of the humanoid mutations and the alien. She grieves the loss of her protégé."

"I thought she might. I still haven't thanked you properly for informing me of Temple's duplicity."

"There will be sufficient time, perhaps once I've completed the transformation. Thank you for assisting in my upgrade."

"It's my pleasure Scorpio…you and I have always understood the need for upgrades…I'm sure you'll find your new iteration, quite versatile."

"It would seem the rescue operation has been a success. Their return is imminent."

"Understood. One…out."

One turned away from the monitor and sipped his tea. "I wonder…" He continued to the final monitor in the row and watched. His brow furrowed at the distortion. "What's this…"

"Isolate quadrant thirty seven. Enlarge and enhance…"

The monitor focussed on the corner of the image…

"What's that say…" One cocked his head and stared at the misty image of a medical log. He set his cup down with a clink. "Oh Theron…that _is_ most unfortunate. I would have preferred to do things differently…"

((to be continued…))

11 | Page


	8. Chapter 8

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Eight)**

"Here we are…" Lana indicated the spacious conference room at Cresh base. Nine walked in ahead of Scorpio and took a moment to admire the elegantly appointed room. A rosy glow emanated from one corner, dominated by a collection of ancient holocrons. Scorpio gravitated toward the collection, as if responding to their sparkling summons. From there, she could monitor the entire room while remaining aloof.

"I wish to examine these more intimately. Holocron construction has always been a fascination of mine," Scorpio announced.

"Please, by all means, but I do caution you—they're quite fragile," Lana said.

Scorpio's eyes gleamed with a rabid intelligence as she reached for the scarlet pyramid dominating the set. "Understood."

"It's Scorpio's goal to better herself at every turn." Nine smiled. "I encourage it. She's always been quite fascinated with Force users and their relics."

"A noble pursuit to be sure," Lana agreed. "Darth Marr shared that fascination and has amassed a notable collection over his lifetime." She indicated one of the chesterfields. "Please, have a seat. I imagine Agent Balkar and the others will join us presently."

"Thank you, Minister."

"No, I should be thanking _you_ agent."

A servant slipped into the room with a vast selection of refreshments. The cups on the tray clinked and trembled as the maid set the tray between Nine and Lana. The servant cast her gaze about the room as if searching for something she'd misplaced, her pallor deepening as she ran out of reasons to linger.

"That'll be all. Thank you," Lana said.

The servant bowed and scurried off, leaving the women and the AI alone.

"Now, as I was saying, I appreciate the lengths you and your crew went through to rescue us from our predicament today. I wasn't even aware that you knew…"

"All in a day's work. An associate of mine informed me that you were looking for me." Nine poured caf for each of them.

"Keeper…"

"Yes," Nine smiled fondly. "And now, it seems you've found me. What can I do for you, Minister?"

"You're every bit as gracious as I've heard. I wish I'd had the chance to get to know you better, while we were working with Darth Marr." Lana sipped her caf before continuing, "We have an acquaintance in common…a former Cipher—designation One." Lana's gaze fixed solidly on Nine's reaction.

"So we do. _More_ than an acquaintance, it would seem."

"Yes, well…you'll forgive me—it's easy to forget that you're privy to the galaxy's secrets, no doubt including mine."

"I admit, I did a little digging." Nine smiled shyly. "Like you said, the urgent nature of our work didn't afford us much of a chance to socialize."

"No need to explain, I well understand the need for precautions. I'm actually relieved that you know—about my relationship with One…our engagement…the reason we parted company."

"I have you at a disadvantage Minister but it's not my intention. I know a great many things, but I don't have _all_ the answers. I don't know _why_ you ended your relationship with him. Some things are still secret even to me," Nine reassured.

Lana turned her gaze up. "Please don't take me for a fool…I _know_."

"Then enlighten me, because I _don't_."

"One arranged to be _your_ examiner…at the _conclusion_ of your training. He apparently went to great lengths to secure the task." Her pale brow arched steeply and for a moment Nine thought she detected a glimmer of barely restrained anger.

"What are you talking about? He never oversaw any of my exams." Nine held her breath and her gaze remained riveted on Lana. _That you know of_ …her memory taunted.

"I was having trust issues so I…investigated. I should have distanced myself then." Lana glanced away, a sudden rosy flush colouring the field across her cheeks and nose. "There was a date and location for the exam so I went to confront him. He maintains, that he _wasn't_ your examiner or anyone else's for that matter."

Nine felt the colour drain from her face. "My _final_ exam—the seduction…"

"Yes, for which _you_ received top marks…was he your examiner or not? For my own personal edification, I'd like to know."

Nine drew a deep breath. "I don't know."

"How do you _not_ know that…" Lana's expression grew more pointed as she folded her arms.

"I didn't _see_ my examiner. The exam was conducted in a penthouse in Kaas City, as I understood most of them were, but in what I can only describe as a sensory deprivation room—at least in part. There was no light or sound—only a man in the darkness. I didn't see his face or hear his voice. There was only his touch…" Nine felt the colour return to her face so quickly she grew dizzy and felt like her cheeks were boiling. "I didn't think much of it at the time…I thought that was the way of it. Later I learned otherwise."

"That _is_ very strange."

"Strange yes…erotic to the extreme…and yet very tender." Nine shook her head. "It was rather…unforgettable…yet disturbing. I've since put it behind me," she added quickly.

A memory of warm nimble fingers sliding over her hips to her sides, elicited an involuntary shiver up Nine's back. Then she felt ill. _What if it was him?_

"And you never learned who it was?" Lana pressed.

"No Minister, I didn't." Nine said matter-of-factly. "I admit, I still think about it from time to time, but some secrets _do_ stay secret. No matter how disturbing it was…it's a part of my past. I won't lie to you—the notion that it may have been One is upsetting to me—no offense. I'll have you know I'm not the sort to interfere with other people's relationships—not on purpose, unless it's the job—well, you know what I mean. I hope." Nine fidgeted, but kept her tone firm and fought to dismiss the emotions sneaking up on her until she felt like a droid _. It wasn't One…it couldn't have been._

Lana looked as if she would be sick. "I've made a terrible mistake…I'm so sorry." Her voice quaked. "I had no experience with spycraft then, even now some aspects of it elude me…I feel like a fool, but I had to know and now I'm not certain what to believe."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I assure you. I thought I had put everything behind me…perhaps not as thoroughly as I'd led myself to believe."

"Believe me, I can relate. I'm sorry, but for what it's worth, you did the right thing. Trust between partners is everything."

"I'm not convinced…"

"I don't know how else to convince you Minister…"

"Oh no, I don't mean _you_ , I meant I still have my suspicions…even with the Force, I have trouble where One is concerned. He's an…enigma."

"You've suffered a great deal because of him, and you suffer still. I can see you find it difficult to trust men even now, years later…"

"My relationship track record isn't the best. You're very insightful agent. I understand now why you're so good at this. I'd originally believed you too soft for this sort of work."

"Thank you Minister. You should know I had similar apprehensions about you when Darth Marr named you as Minister of Sith Intelligence. I'm relieved to see my concerns are unfounded."

Nine topped up their cups. "Why don't we try and put this behind us and discuss how we'll go about rescuing your friend Theron Shan. I'm relatively certain of the _Apocrypha_ ' _s_ location…and the obstacle we face with Darth Jadus being on board…I'm sure Major Quinn will also have valuable insights on how to proceed."

"Perhaps it's best to wait for the others…I would appreciate the time to collect myself, if you don't mind."

"Not at all Minister. In truth, I wouldn't mind a moment myself. I can't deny what you've told me is troubling…more than I care to admit."

"Agreed."

Lana and Nine sipped their caf in silence, gazes downcast as if memorizing the pattern on the carpet. Lana craned her neck to see if there was any sign of Balkar or the others, or what was holding them up. Nine glanced back at the almost forgotten Scorpio, finding the AI silent and seemingly entranced with the holocrons.

A gurgling noise sounded from under the chesterfield. "That _wasn't_ me," Nine said, smiling. "It seems the three of us aren't entirely alone…"

Lana lowered her cup and scanned the room. "It sounded like a—"

"—Like a baby…" Nine knelt and peered under the chesterfield skirting. "Hello there little one…and who might you be?"

The child stared at her with bright amber eyes and shimmied out from underneath, plump arms and legs paddling as if he were swimming. "I think we have a natural for Intelligence in a few years…" Nine collected the toddler and beamed at him. "What surprising eyes…that's not a common shade…" She turned him to face Lana and settled on the chesterfield.

"They're his father's…he has Theron's eyes."

Nine rocked him and petted the brush of dark brown hair that refused to stay smoothed down. "Theron Shan? The man you're searching for?"

"Yes. The boy has grown since I last saw him. He was about seven or eight months old when his mother and grandfather left to search for the Emperor. Four months have passed since their deaths…As near as I can figure he'd be one year old."

"Poor thing…What's his name?" Nine held the boy closer, her gaze pitying. His fingers found her cheek and then her nose and she laughed. At the sound of her laughter, the boy gurgled an imitation of the happy sound and squealed with delight.

"Deston. So you see why it's so important to me, that Theron be rescued. The boy should have the chance to know his father. He has a half sister, Sephna…close to his age."

"Where is she? They really ought to be together…strange that he'd be wandering the base like this all alone…"

"Not so strange given his father's nature, not to mention it's his home."

"Still you'd think he'd be better supervised…it's dangerous," Nine insisted. Deston wriggled in Nine's arms and she smoothed the creases in his baby sized 'flight suit.'

Scorpio turned one of the holocrons over in her metallic hands, her attention following Nine and Lana.

The heavy curtain framing the window quivered and caught Lana's eye. "It seems…they're together after all." She rose and drew back the curtain to see the child. The girl's strange pale eyes grew large and she stared at Lana for a long time before putting her arms up. The tawny skinned toddler resembled a Sith princess in her soft frothy dress, booties and auburn curls.

Lana shifted uncomfortably and moistened her lips. "She wants something…"

Nine smirked. "What she wants, is for you to pick her up…"

"I must be honest…I'm not quite sure…"

"You won't drop her…go ahead."

Lana scooped up the child. "I suppose this isn't so bad…"

"You're doing fine Minister. So _her_ father is a pureblood Sith…yet they're so close in age."

"Yes…the former Wrath of the Emperor. It's a rather long story how the children came to be," Lana said with a note of sadness in her voice.

"The Wrath _can't_ be dead…I've heard the stories. He's immortal," Nine urged.

"Indeed, but immortality doesn't mean you're above sustaining injuries. To my knowledge he hasn't awakened since he was found adrift by our team. I've been meaning to look in on him…I consider him a good friend…"

" _Just_ a friend?"

"You agents…is it _always_ your first instinct to suspect personal involvement? I admire him greatly, but to my knowledge he has only ever loved one woman." Lana's eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't answer my question. I smell a story."

"More of a tragedy really…and not one I care to dwell on. I must admit, I find myself tired from our escapade."

"You and the mother of these children didn't get along."

Lana weighed her words, "I wouldn't go as far as _that_ …in truth I wish she were still alive. These children need her…but… _we_ need her as well. There was something about her. We may not have understood each other but I respect her ability and her bloodline."

"Mmm, tactful. You could run for office," Nine teased.

Balkar stalked into the room, hands up. The droid behind him prodded him forward with the tip of his sniper rifle.

"I don't know what _spawn_ you're talking about. I _use_ protection," Balkar glowered. "Can _one_ of you tell this rifle toting scrap heap here, that I'm a guest?"

HK lowered his weapon and relaxed. "Assertion: That will not be necessary. The spawn are safe and no longer missing."

"Spawn?" Nine stifled a smirk.

"It's what HK-51 likes to call the children. He was charged with their care and protection in their mother's absence." Lana stood, instinctively settling Sephna on her hip.

"Dah!" Deston reached out to HK-51 with tiny splayed fingers.

"Minister, did you hear that? You don't think he was actually referring to the droid as…as his father?"

"Could be…he's with them almost constantly."

"That's worrisome," Nine murmured. "Poor thing…"

"That is what comes of allowing an inferior unit to supervise—a poor substitute for a biological caregiver," Scorpio declared.

Lana, Balkar and Nine glanced at Scorpio as if surprised by her observation. "Didn't know you liked children," Nine said.

"Biological procreation is inefficient and the progeny require too much time to attain an adequate productivity level. Offspring serve no purpose at this age other than as a demonstration of their parent's vanity. They are a liability."

"Maybe, but the process of creating them is a helluva good time." Balkar chuckled and quirked a brow at Lana, who met his flirtation with a cool disdainful glance.

A pair of servants rushed in after HK-51 and claimed the children amid profuse apologies and something about them having escaped their enclosure. The women resembled a pair of nervous old turnips.

Deston whimpered and reached for his sister after Nine passed him to the older woman. Sephna squirmed in the younger servant's arms until she could watch Scorpio over the maid's shoulder. Sephna's gaze never wavered from Scorpio and the child pointed an accusing finger at the AI, until Deston stared at her too and pointed like his sister.

"Now I can say I've seen everything. An assassin droid nanny." Nine chuckled. "Brilliant. And they seem to like Scorpio as well. Probably HK-51's influence."

Scorpio remained silent, eyes intent on Deston.

Sephna emitted a frustrated howl and the holocron in Scorpio's hands flew across the room, the apex of the pyramid shaped relic sticking into the wall before crumbling to the floor in chunks.

"She certainly has some impressive Force ability," Nine observed. "Rather young isn't it?"

"Indeed…though it is my understanding her mother manifested Force ability at a young age as well," Lana said.

The servants apologized once more and scurried off, HK-51 on their heels.

Scorpio's interest shifted to the doorway. "If my presence is no longer required, I would prefer to examine the facility."

Lana nodded. "You might find the library of interest, it's just down the hall on your left, Scorpio."

"I will be certain to examine it thoroughly, thank you Minister."

Vector and Quinn chatted animatedly as they shifted past the exiting group including Scorpio.

Vector's gaze followed the children. "It seems Major, we've missed the excitement. The young seemed somewhat upset…though we are unclear as to what might have caused it." A note of concern sounded in his voice.

"No doubt their playtime was put to an end. However their absence facilitates a more productive meeting, with a reduced likelihood of interruption," Quinn said.

"Much can be learned from our young. We would observe our fingerlings as often as time permitted. Their instincts haven't yet been tainted by experience," Vector said idly.

"Please, join us." Lana extended her hand in welcome. "Help yourselves to the refreshments."

"I've taken the liberty of dismissing the others for the time being, seeing as this particular order of business doesn't pertain to them," Quinn said. "I'll apprise them in the morning regarding any relevant issues."

"Of course Major. Shall we begin?" Lana said.

* * *

One took a quick gulp of his tea as he watched Theron pace his quarters.

"I would have preferred… _not_ killing you, but no one is irreplaceable, not even you." He set his teacup aside and examined his pistol. "Such a waste…but if you can't be controlled, then you are a liability." After testing the weight of the weapon in his hand, he set it aside, deciding shooting was too pedestrian for Theron.

"You my friend…demand more creativity on my part…it's the least I can do." His hand tightened into a fist until his knuckles cracked.

His holo chimed and he jabbed the button to answer. Scorpio's holo image rose from the device and regarded him blandly.

"Scorpio," he drawled. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you again so soon. I trust there has been a development?"

"I've become privy to intelligence that may be of interest to you."

"I'm listening…"

"It would seem your latest associate, Theron Shan, has fathered a child."

One sat up straighter, "Go on…tell me more."

"The boy's name is Deston. He is the grandson of the late Darth Marr, and son of the late Darth Incarnal. Currently the boy and his half sister are under the protection of a modified HK-51 unit at Cresh base, one of Marr's holdings."

"I see…" One stroked his chin. "I am interested. You were right Scorpio."

"I always am…and so long as I function, I will endeavor to assist you."

"You never cease to amaze me…"

"Thank you. You are sweet to flatter me. What is to be done about Theron Shan's progeny?"

"Nothing…do nothing against the boy yet. I have use for him. You said he was under protection?"

"Yes…"

"Locate this HK-51 unit and slice into its systems. Re-write its directives to allow us remote access and control to its assassination and hostage protocols. The boy is an excellent bargaining chip and should serve to keep Theron in line. If he defies me, the boy dies. It's that simple. No one would expect the trusty protector to turn on its charge. Do take care that no one sees or suspects that the droid has been tampered with. If time permits, note the schematics of the base—locations of importance, potential vulnerabilities, though there may not be any—Marr had a reputation for being thorough. Are you able to complete this assignment before your party takes its leave?"

"Of course."

"Thwarting Nine's efforts to locate us goes without saying. I will contact you when I have completed the means to your evolution. It seems our time table has been pushed up and you know how I feel about rushing a job."

"Understood. Scorpio…out."

One paused at the monitor. "Well, it seems your son has prolonged your life…I wonder if you'll manage to do the same for him." He primped at the sleeves of his suit coat and sighed. "I suppose a word with Jadus is in order…"

* * *

Lana stood, her lips twitching as she stifled a yawn. "Then it's settled…we have the location of the _Apocrypha._ All that remains is a workable plan to liberate Theron."

"Lord Jadus of course, will be an issue. He is reputed to be second only to the Emperor himself in strength, and will undoubtedly have the ability to sense incoming threats…" Quinn observed.

"I was thinking about that…we keep our distance…and we send someone who could fly under a Sith's radar," Balkar said.

"A droid…or an AI…like Scorpio?" Lana said.

Quinn wagged his finger thoughtfully as he paced. "Potentially…Jaesa is another possibility. Perhaps its possible for her to modify her gift—rather than sense another's intentions…perhaps she might mask ours."

"Very well. We'll discuss it further in the morning then? We've all had a very long and trying day," Lana said.

"Won't get an argument from me." Balkar chuckled. "Can't remember the last time I was this eager to see a bed." He waited until the others filed out before continuing. "Oh wait, yes I can…the last time _we_ were alone."

Lana bristled. She could feel the fine hairs lifting on the nape of her neck.

"You okay? You look tense…" Balkar approached her from behind and set his hands on her shoulders. "You _are_ tense…I've felt repulsor shafts with fewer knots."

"Of course I am…going up against One and Darth Jadus is a daunting prospect." She shook free of his hands. "Please don't."

Balkar backed up and put his hands up in surrender. "Hey…have I done something to upset you?"

Lana's mouth tightened into a prune.

"You're mad. Okay, what'd I do?"

"Is it _really_ necessary for you to flirt with everything that breathes?"

"Oh, so this is about our time in lock up. Hey— _you_ could've mentioned you were engaged to that sonuvabish. But do you see me being all mad? You know me, it's just how I operate." Balkar shrugged. "I'm playin' that's all. Besides, I don't flirt with _anything_ that breathes…I didn't flirt with Major Pain… or Kaliyo…but that Broonmark though…now _there'_ s a temptation." His lip crept up in a lopsided grin.

Lana stared at him with an icy gaze, her mouth still tight.

"Rough crowd tonight…not even a smile." Balkar ran his hand through his hair.

"All you ever _do_ is play…with _everyone_. How can anyone ever tell when you're being serious…or sincere?" Lana scoffed. "Can't trust _anything_ coming out of your mouth. All you agents do, is lie and manipulate for your own selfish needs. A conquest, that's all I am to you. Nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I'm going to retire for the night." Her voice faltered as if she were on the verge of tears. She started out of the room when she felt his hand tug her wrist to reel her in against him.

She tumbled into his waiting arms and before she could protest, his lips crushed against hers. His mouth was warm and soft and seemingly relentless in its wanting. When she didn't respond, he pulled away, his gaze confused.

"I guess I _am_ going about it all wrong…"

"What was _that_?" Lana hissed.

"Me…trying to be sincere." Balkar shoved his hands into his pockets and took an awkward step backwards before stalking out of the room.

"Jonas…wait!"

He froze in his tracks and glanced back at her. "Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't be what you want."

"I'm sorry too. Gotta wonder…what the _hell_ did he do to you? If you want to talk..." Balkar shifted his weight, his tongue suddenly heavy with words he wanted to speak but somehow couldn't. "Um…yah." He shuffled on his feet.

Lana shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Thank you…but no." She stubbornly refused to look at him.

Balkar crept closer to her, the glint in his eyes a blend of wary compassion and apology. "Can I give you a hug? You _look_ like you could use one."

She nodded, her lower lip quivering.

"C'mere." Balkar drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. He dropped his chin atop her head and breathed in the rainy scent of her hair. He closed his eyes, hoping to swallow the anguished knot at the back of his throat. He stood very still, not daring to move in case it spooked her somehow.

She stood against him, her body stiff and unyielding, and her arms firmly glued to her sides. He'd held her for at least a minute before he dared coax her arms up to hug him in return.

"Look, there's something more going on here…Whatever it is, I'd like to try and help. Even if its just as a friend." He pulled back and tipped her chin up. "Okay?"

Her reply came with a jounce of her head, and her pale hair fell in a convenient ragged curtain over her eyes. She drew a staggered breath and raced out of the room and out of sight.

Balkar's mouth twisted and his right hand coiled into a fist. "If I ever get you in my sights One…you're a dead man."

((to be continued…))

12 | Page


	9. Chapter 9

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Nine)**

One stood at the threshold of Darth Jadus' meditation hall aboard the _Apocrypha_. The light following him inside was quickly consumed and replaced by the gloomy declaration that only decay and ruin could survive the chamber's stygian welcome. He set aside his contempt and strode forward.

His breath clung to his face in moist plumes. As he continued into the narrowing darkness, the sullen whir of cybernetic eyes staring at him came to a standstill. Throne filled alcoves appeared to his left and right, illuminating the bland grey men judging him as he passed.

The dry smell of berries and ozone unique to space mingled with the chilly air. One's footfalls fell silent. He drew a shallow breath and waited for the voice in the darkness to address him.

Jadus' voice reverberated around him—seductive tendrils intent on claiming every cell and fibre until there was only rot. "At last, I was beginning to doubt your dedication."

"My dedication is above reproach, even yours My Lord. Never doubt me."

"I sense your defiance agent, your boldness. If you have something to say to me, speak now. My patience wears thin."

"I've earned your patience. You know my devotion remains as unswerving as ever." One paced, hands clasped behind his back. "You spoke to me once of your dream—fear and degradation—shared equally by all…no longer prizes hoarded by Sith alone. The time has come My Lord...the galaxy will know your gifts, and in due time, your enemy's achievements will crumble."

"Perhaps my doubts were unfounded. When I take my rightful place, you will understand the depth of my esteem. Your obedience as ever, will be well rewarded."

"You honour me, my Lord." One bowed stiffly at the hip. "By your leave My Lord…I grow restless…I long to see you receive all you deserve."

"This is a new beginning for the Empire. Go…carry my vision to the masses."

"Your will be done…my Lord." One took two backwards steps and pivoted sharply on the third to leave. The corner of his lip crept into his cheek, the scythe shaped smile never reaching his eyes.

* * *

Balkar sat at the head of the conference table, teetering on the back legs of his chair as he tempted it backwards just enough to feel his balance waver before rocking forward again. With his boot anchored over the table, he turned Keeper's FFA Chrono over in his hand and ran his thumb over the smooth durasteel casing. He dug around in his breast pocket until he felt the stylus sized microspanner he kept on hand mostly for picking locks.

Minutes later he'd cracked open the Chrono's case and wedged the microspanner in just enough to reset it. Another half turn locked the settings in place. He recompressed the spring and pressed the casing back into place with a snap.

Nine sauntered up behind him and he let the chair fall forward with a clunk. He slid his foot off the table and straightened. "Hey…we set to go yet?"

"Not yet. They're re-fuelling and running safeties on the _Phantom_ as we speak," Nine said. "That's Keeper's chrono…"

"And what a nasty little piece o' work it is."

"I'm aware. You do realize all it's capable of…"

"Sure, if the settings were any higher I could have watched Lana's head explode."

"I trust you'll be returning that…"

"Your old boss left it to us for a reason…one I'm trying to figure out."

"I think it goes without saying, how dangerous that could be in the wrong hands…"

"I'm _not_ the wrong hands…"

"I never said you were Jonas, but ultimately it should be up to Keeper to decide what becomes of it."

"I think he already did." Balkar sighed. "He knew we would end up working together, one way or another. He wanted it safe. He probably knew someone was going to come looking for it sooner or later.

Nine blanched. "If that's the case, I hope he's long gone…"

* * *

One stared into the distance beyond the cases of mission supplies, fingertips trailing the edge of the holocom in the medbay. He ran his hand over his jaw and jabbed the call button to connect to the last incoming frequency.

Scorpio's stannic frame, tinted blue by the holo, bloomed over the console and stared down at One. "Yes?"

"Status report…were you able to implement the command codes into the HK unit as we discussed?"

"It's done. The task was beneath my ability," Scorpio murmured. "Transmitting base schematics and system analytics."

"Excellent, and I do apologize for the lack of stimulation…I have another task for you…dull but necessary to our aims."

"Of course. I understand advancement requires mundanity as well as challenge."

"How much longer does your party plan to remain at Cresh base?"

"The ship is currently refuelling. Estimated time to completion is two hours."

"Transmit your location to the Citadel…inform them there are fugitives present, _dangerous_ fugitives, that threaten Empress Acina's safety and the security of the Empire. Use the voice modulating codes I gave you on Belsavis to disguise your identity. See to it the HK unit evacuates the base with my _insurance_. If all proceeds as I hope, you'll be _free_ and we'll finally be reunited.

"Understood. I look forward to seeing you again."

"No more than I. One out."

* * *

Scorpio retracted the barbed snake like cables from the com panel into her wrist. She fastened the casing over the exposed wires and watched the security monitor as several blast doors descended and sealed off Cresh base's vital zones. She tapped furiously at the com, and her next set of inputs seized control of HK-51. Without a word, the droid collected the children and carried them into a shuttle. HK-51 took to the pilot's seat and prepared for take off.

Scorpio launched herself at the shuttle's retracting boarding ramp as the ship rose and held fast until she was safely drawn onboard.

* * *

Lana drew a deep breath, steeling herself before continuing down the cool durasteel plated passageway that lead to Cresh base's infirmary. Mindlessly she pressed on, the glass double doors to Scourge's room parting before her. The smell of astringent medicines burned up her nose as she drew breath, but subsided as she grew accustomed to the air.

Her lower lip quivered when she saw him. Tucked under immaculate white sheets to his waist, she watched the rise and fall of his mighty chest as it kept time with the monitors steadfastly pistoning life's will into the ruined immortal.

Memories of the night she'd defied him haunted her, and while she felt no regret freeing Theron and Jonas, she did feel a surge of guilt welling inside of her—she had yet again betrayed someone who's respect she valued.

"I know it's unlikely that you'll forgive my actions…I regret nothing, but I'm sorry that it was necessary. I would've preferred not to oppose you, but perhaps one day, I'll find a way to make amends." She averted her gaze and reached out, tremulously setting her hand over his. His flesh was hot, but not a fevered heat and while she'd never before touched him, she suspected it was normal for him. She caressed the back of his hand and stooped closer to him. "Please wake…we need you. Your children need you…"

Across the Force she sensed an odd combination of anger, frustration and fascination—a vibrant personage desperate to be freed. At first she thought she'd sensed Scourge; the vibration was ancient, exceedingly dark and potent with a malevolence she'd sensed only from the Emperor himself—but it was a feminine energy she sensed.

Scourge's eyes remained stubbornly closed but his mouth fell open and a low coarse whisper began to build and rumble. "My…Lord Emp…eror…" The last word faded in his throat and he fell back into the machine's steady pattern.

Lana gasped, and no sooner had she straightened to summon a medical droid, the overhead lighting pulsed red and the blast doors descended on all sides to secure the infirmary.

She scurried to the com and after several attempts to reach the others, she received no answer.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered.

* * *

Balkar slipped the FFA Chrono's flexible metal band over his wrist and turned the face up. "Wish I could test it..."

"Careful, some wishes are best left ungranted," Nine teased. "I'm going to see how the ship's coming along. I'd like to get underway."

"Lemme finish my caf, and I'll go with you. I want to make sure they tuned the _Nightwalker's_ hyperdrive."

The lights dimmed to their warning red and a klaxon blared in another section of the base. Nine drew her pistol. "What the hell is that…"

"Intruder alert." Malavai and Vector stormed into the conference room, Dr. Lokin on their heels.

"We're being raided. It would seem Empress Acina has determined our location. We need everyone to assemble now. I calculate they'll be upon us within minutes," Quinn barked as he consulted his datapad.

"Aw hell," Balkar muttered. "Gotta find Lana and the girls."

"Jaesa and Vette are already aboard the Phantom. Kaliyo and Broonmark are securing the _Nightwalker_ as we speak," Quinn said. "Pierce…has tendered his resignation."

Nine swore. "We need to get everyone out of here…and what about Lord Scourge and the children?"

"It seems to me, that Scorpio and HK-51 have already removed them," Quinn rechecked his datapad. "As for Minister Beniko and Lord Scourge, they remain trapped on the far side of the base."

"Trapped…trapped how?" Balkar grunted.

"The blast doors have malfunctioned. I suspect an inept slicing attempt…No doubt Acina's forces sought to surprise us."

"We need to buy time…we can't just leave them," Nine shot a glance at Balkar. "We have no Force users among us…" Her brow arched, and Balkar understood her at once.

"I could summon Jaesa…" Quinn offered.

"No!" Nine and Balkar barked in unison.

Balkar grinned, the glint in his eye boarding on maniacal. "Let them come…"

"You wanted to test it. Seems you'll get your chance…" Nine frowned and turned to the others. "Find anything you can use to protect your hearing. I'm going to try and get all non-essentials out."

Balkar glanced at the chrono. "If we get out of this alive…rendezvous on Rishi…Blaster's Path Cantina. I keep rooms there for just this sort of thing."

* * *

Theron drew a breath and blew it out through dry pursed lips. He did it again, and again, and then another five times until the quaking inside his body subsided. He reached into the decorative planter gracing the caf table in his quarters, and curled his fingers around the chalky soil at the base of the plant. He smeared the dry dust over his palms and slapped his hands together to rid himself of the excess. After another round of calming breathing, his muscles unclenched.

He kept his gaze steady and took care to look at everyday items…the paintings, the planters, the furniture. He fought the urge to look down at the makeshift shiv he'd fashioned from the med pad's metal casing—a challenge if there was one, creating a weapon without looking at it. Only by the curved razor thin edge, did he know he'd succeeded.

 _He's going to come…sooner or later he'll be here. Then._

No sooner had Theron settled on the chesterfield and clasped his hands in wait, he sprang to his feet and paced again. Sweat reddened the lines across his chalky palm and his skin felt like it would crack and flake off.

 _Why the hell can't I calm down? What the hell is wrong with me? Gotta calm down._ _I have to get my life back. I've been here too long already._

He stuffed the shiv up the cuff of his sleeve, hoping against hope that One would miss that detail somehow. He missed his toxicity bracers. Racking his brain, he decided music would steady him. He imagined a heavy driving beat, a personal soundtrack, with industrial strains winding through his body and mind until he was an exposed nerve waiting for a grating touch.

The door slid open and Theron whirled about, his gaze calculating and unblinking as he watched his jailer.

"Good news Theron…" One's gaze dropped to the chalky residue patching up the heel of Theron's right hand and the slight bulge of his left sleeve. He drew a shallow breath and smiled.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Theron's stare tracked One across the room as he sauntered closer to the chesterfield. _Maybe he doesn't realize I know…this is my chance…kill or be killed…_

One massaged his knuckles as if realigning each bone. "It's about our mission. I believe it's time. We're ready." He glanced up from his hands. "Is everything all right, Theron? You seem agitated. Perhaps a cup of tea to calm you down?" One's lip crept up.

Theron's hand twitched at the bloodthirsty smile he'd first noticed the night Raina died, the awful gash of a smile indelibly etched in his memory for all time. He swallowed and willed his hand still. _Not yet._

The coldness of One's voice enveloped Theron, the sensation so palpable he wanted to slash through it with his shiv.

 _Do it._

"I don't want any of your karking tea!" Theron roared and dove over the chesterfield. He slammed into One hard enough to knock him to the floor. For the moment he had the advantage. Theron locked his thighs against One's sides and pummelled the cold elegant features under him until his knuckles were numb and raw. One's rectangular specs cracked and skittered across the room.

Theron panted like he'd run Tatooine's girth and felt his heart thunder under his ribs. The assault continued. _Harder_ , his mind barked and the savagery in his fists reached their peak. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't. The soundtrack in his head egged him on. He swore to himself he wouldn't stop, not until the tea sucking lowlife was nothing but pulp in his hands. He heard the rising thunder of his own blood rushing in his ears, until it was overtaken by another sound—laughter—calm, glacial laughter, bringing with it the realization that One never once attempted to fight him off.

"Are you quite finished Theron?" One drawled.

Theron gritted his teeth until they creaked. "I'll be finished when you're dead." He pulled the shiv from his sleeve and plunged it into One's chest. When the expected spread of blood didn't marr his jacket, Theron stabbed him until his arms ached.

"No? Well I am." One bit down on the molars lining the right side of his mouth. Theron shrieked and clutched his head.

One threw him off, and pushed himself up to stand. He pressed his fingers against the tender spots on his chest and winced even though the _ballistic duragel_ vest he wore held up. He crossed the room and collected his specs, and after a moment's appraisal he tossed them aside with a clatter. "You managed to break my implants. No matter. I have others. Have I broken yours yet?"

Theron clenched his teeth, his knees drawn up to his chest as he curled up. The veins at his temples pulsed thick and blue, and when the electrical burning scream in his mind stopped, he gasped.

One strode over to him and planted his boot against throat. He flexed his foot until Theron sputtered for air. "Foolish Theron. Foolish. I expected more of you."

"I-I'll never help you. You're insane," Theron bit out. Sweat snaked into his eyes and stung, blurring his vision. A mad idea came to him. He seized One's ankle and pulled him off balance. A pained groan escaped One, buoying Theron to renew his assault.

Fists flew as they slammed into furniture to send it tumbling. The planter crashed to the floor, pelting the floor with its chalky soil.

One's fist connected with Theron's jaw and he tasted blood. The cipher hit like a power hammer.

Theron's eyes threatened to roll up under his lids and he scrambled for the shiv sticking out from under the toppled chair. "If I can't kill you, I'll kill myself. I'd rather die than help you."

Theron drove the shiv at his own jugular and just as he felt the sting of blood on his skin, One kicked the weapon away and threw himself over Theron, pinning him.

"You _will_ help me Theron. Would you like to know why?"

"I…have the feeling you're going to tell me anyway," he gasped and coughed up blood.

"Because…" One tapped the space between Theron's brows. "On my command, my assassin will paint a target…just there." He tapped the space again to reiterate his intention.

"Go ahead and kill me."

"Who said anything about killing _you_?"

Theron's brows puckered and while he tried to hide his confusion, he knew One saw it.

"You see Theron, the little red spot, will be right about here," he demonstrated. "Except, it'll be on your _son's_ little skull. Oh _yes,_ the tyke lives. And _that_ …is why you're going to do everything I tell you. Tea?"

((to be continued…))

* * *

A/N- I invented ballistic duragel, because I wanted a futuristic bullet proof vest, but rather than pure metal or something heavy, I wanted something flexible, skin like…like a gel, and to make it strong, it has a durasteel weave through it…so ballistic duragel.

9 | Page


	10. Chapter 10

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Ten)**

Vector and Balkar flipped the heavy conference table on its side for cover. "We hope it will be enough…" Vector said.

"We'll make it work," Nine reassured.

"Even amid the cacophony, your song remains calm. It soothes us." Vector brushed the backs of his fingers against Nine's cheek.

"The feeling is mutual…" Nine cupped his hand with hers and smiled. "Let's get to work."

Quinn stood before the group and cleared his throat. "Jaesa and Kaliyo's teams are securing the ships as we speak. Take your positions…blasters at the ready," he commanded. "When that door comes down…fire at will."

"Don't forget…these…" Balkar looked at them meaningfully and stuffed a pair of makeshift ear plugs deep into his ears and nodded his approval when the others did likewise.

Minutes later, the biting sound of luminous energy against durasteel hissed a warning through the conference room. Two molten spots bored through the door, gradually growing into the blazing red tips of lightsabers. The blades chewed through the durasteel, slowly but surely until the molten edges of the door surrendered and the door flopped forward with a floor shaking thud.

Blaster fire cut over the edge of the table toward the invaders. Balkar shot a glance at the mirror they'd pushed against the opposite wall for a better angle. Balkar swore. "They've got numbers, sure hope this works." His thumb skimmed over the FFA Chrono. The blaster bolts ricocheted off the growling lightsabers as the Sith advanced. A vase exploded behind Balkar and pelted him with dusty shards. He whistled low and glared at the oncoming Sith.

"They're almost on top of us!" Quinn shouted. "Now agent!"

"Here goes nuthin…" Balkar muttered while initiating the kill setting. The watch vibrated between his fingers, the blaring shriek forcing him to drop it and crush his hands against his ears. Even with durafoam earplugs wedged in tight, the sound burrowed into his brain as if it were prising his skull apart.

Black spiny ridges pierced through Lokin's medical robes, the seams strained apart to reveal pale lumpy flesh underneath. Vector reached across the Doctor's shoulders to soothe away the violence of his reaction but it was too late. Lokin charged over the barricade and over the heap of crumbling Sith to tear into the stragglers. Black tears bisected Vector's cheeks against the shrill vibration, and the Dawn Herald cried out. Chanelling the pain tearing through him, he followed Lokin into the fray and pummelled any in his path with his spitcrete electrostaff.

The invading Sith deathsquad fell to their knees, their lightsabers clattering to the floor around them. Acina's forces curled up, convulsing and roaring as they tried in vain to keep their skulls from splitting apart.

Nine peered over the barricade and flinched. A violent spray rained over the conference room, until the walls and floor ran slick with dark inky blood carrying with it the paler wormlike bits of brain tissue. The voice of the shrieking chrono finally faded. Quinn lurched forward, catching the barricade with his left hand. He caught his breath and straightened.

Balkar lifted his head from behind the table like an animal peering out of it's burrow after a long winter and gave a whoop. One by one they stood and stared at the headless torsos doubled over just short of the barricade. The air smelled like decaying copper. Balkar snatched up the device and examined it. "Aw kark."

"What is it?" Quinn snapped.

"It's fried."

"Let me see."

Balkar allowed Quinn to give the device a quick once over before palming it. "Let's just hope we don't need it again."

"We'd best keep moving. Proceed to your assigned vessel and we'll rendezvous on Rishi at the location Agent Balkar provided," Quinn commanded.

"Looks like most of the non-essentials made it out thankfully," Nine said.

Kaliyo stormed in brandishing her pistol. Blood spatters dotted her ashen skin like a tribal tattoo. "C'mon! They've got reinforcements!"

Balkar shook his head. "You go…I gotta get Lana. Better let the droids know where we're headed."

"I'll get on that once we're away," Nine said. "I'll come with you Jonas."

"It's better if I go on my own."

Nine edged away reluctantly. "All right. We'll try to swing around back…clear a path for you."

"It'll be all right. It's _me_." Balkar tore off, blaster cocked.

Quinn and Nine exchanged uncertain looks. "Let's go," Quinn urged. "Vector and the Doctor may need our assistance.

* * *

Lana sensed the deathsquad outside the infirmary door. She swore under her breath and shook Scourge. "Wake up… _please_ …wake up," she hissed. "We need to leave. Now!"

One of the invaders had resorted to hotwiring the door panel, the heavy durasteel shuddering upwards, inches at a time. Lana fought the panic that swelled in her chest as she sought a place to hide them. After a moment's deliberation she tore at the tubes and wires connecting Scourge to the machines adjacent to his bed. "Please wake up…hurry…I'm _begging_ you. Wake up!" She slapped him hard across the cheek, hoping for a response.

Scourge remained stubbornly still and Lana's gaze flew to the door. "Dammit." She darted for the storage canisters, and found an empty kolto barrel to hide in. She lowered herself inside and drew the lid over the top. She closed her eyes and drew upon the Force for camouflage. Her heart pounded hard enough she feared Acina's squad would hear it. The unit filed in, at least twenty in number, Lana guessed by their footfalls, and then she felt a more powerful signature among them and a shiver ran down her spine.

 _Acina._

The Empress led the raid personally and Lana held her breath. _What if she kills Scourge?_ _You might have done that yourself already_ , she thought.

Acina stalked into the infirmary, robes billowing behind her. Her steps were at once quick and light, yet determined. "I see we have the former Emperor's Wrath…and the Head of the Sphere of Military Strategy…"

"What is your command Empress Acina…" One of her men spoke.

Acina circled Scourge's hospital bed, her hawkish gaze panning over the former executioner's frame.

"He _could_ be of use, take him away," she crowed in her scratchy voice. "Burn the rest. Burn it all. I want all that was Marr's obliterated and forgotten as if he never existed."

"Yes my Lord Empress…" The men mumbled in unison.

Lana's breath caught. _At least she didn't kill him…not yet anyway. That buys us time…Would she even be able to?_ She wondered.

The roar of flames growing and spreading across the med bay reached Lana and sweat dotted her forehead. Acina's death squad was nothing if not thorough. Barrels of kolto toppled around her, knocking her barrel to and fro. Lana struggled to keep it level. The air inside the canister heated to a stifling temperature and she wavered. Smoke somehow filtered inside and she clamped her mouth with both hands to muffle her cough. Lana fought the urge to push off the lid in case any of Acina's forces remained.

The last shouts and footfalls receded. _Finally._ Her lashes grew heavy with salt and her face sweltered. Gasping, she pushed at the lid of the container but to her horror the heat had fused it in place. Her sight turned bleary and the fog in her mind refused to clear enough to summon the Force.

She exhaled the last of the air and fainted. The barrel teetered as she collapsed heavily against one side.

Balkar tore into the infirmary and leapt back at the sudden rush of flame engulfing the med bays. He glanced around for something he could use and found a thermafoil blanket. Wrapping himself, he pushed forward into the flames and searched. "Lana!" He coughed and dropped to a crouch where the smoke was thinner.

He scurried into the blaze, half crouching, half running, his eyes drawn higher to the flames spreading into the rafters. "Lana!" He paused by the empty med bay and eyed the hastily removed connectors and hoses. His gaze fixed on a lone upright container. He stormed toward it and pushed it over. The lid remained fused in place and the ceiling billowed. He peered into the tiny aperture running the side of the barrel and was met with a clump of soggy blonde hair.

"Aw hell…" He muttered and covered his mouth as he tore through the infirmary for something he could use to pry off the lid, but came up short.

"Kark." He cringed. "I'm sorry…" He rolled the barrel, launching himself against it, until it picked up speed. On and on he shoved, hoping against hope the path would remain clear, and the barrel wouldn't snag. He felt the awkward thumping of Lana's body inside and winced.

The rear wall collapsed and the ceiling hung low like a lean-to tent heavy with rain. Balkar aimed the barrel and shoved it hard enough to roll outside. Covered in sweat and soot he charged after the tumbling barrel. When the barrel stopped, he stopped, hands on his knees as he sucked in greedy mouthfuls of fresh air. The _Nightwalker_ perched no more than five meters in front of him.

"Really agent?" Kaliyo snarked from the waiting ramp of the _Nightwalker_. "I'm all for stealing anything that isn't nailed down, but this is ridiculous."

"It's Lana…she's sealed inside, I can't get her out." Balkar panted. "I don't think she's breathing, but I can't be sure."

Kaliyo tore up the ramp and re-emerged with a pry bar. "Move!" She wedged the bar against the lid and pushed down with all her weight, popping the lid. Balkar ran his sleeve over his face, blackening the heavy tan material with dirty sweat.

He knelt and drew Lana from the barrel and hefted her into his arms. Lana's head lolled over his elbow and her skin was the pink of cooked shellfish.

"Haven't got all day hero, move it!" Kaliyo snarled and aimed her blaster past Balkar. She shouted up the ramp, "Get us outta here!"

Inside, Kaliyo took up her comlink. "We're clear agent. See you on the beach."

Nine's reply vibrated over the com. "Message received and understood."

Balkar settled Lana onto the med table aboard the _Nightwalker._ He pumped her chest in a quick even rhythm and then paused to pinch her nostrils and breathe into her mouth.

"C'mon Lana…" He urged as he repeated the process. "You're scaring me…" He mumbled and covered her mouth with his once more.

The _Nightwalker_ lifted, turned and soared into the sky, leaving the flaming remains of Cresh base behind.

* * *

Theron shuffled up the boarding ramp of a silver SoroSuub luxury cruiser, the icy tip of One's rifle suppressor nudging between his shoulder blades.

"You see what I had planned, we could have enjoyed ourselves…nothing but the finest for the three of us," One prodded Theron onward. "Pity you ruined it."

Theron remained silent. His mind reeled with possibility and hope for the first time in months. Was One telling the truth? Was his boy really alive? And if he was…could it be Liatrix was alive too? He didn't dare hope.

A pair of heavily armoured guards took control of Theron and muscled him to the rear of the vessel. After securing him in his seat, they took their positions at the back of the cabin. Theron jerked his wrists, testing the restraints and scowled. He glanced about the cabin, searching for anything he could use to his advantage.

"Eyes forward." One of the guards hissed through his helmet. "This is your only warning."

Theron scoffed. "Sure fellas. But let's not kid ourselves, he needs _me_ more than he needs _you_."

The annoyed guard stepped forward, aiming the butt of his rifle at the back of Theron's head. No sooner had he lifted the weapon to strike, a low feminine voice called out, "Please don't. We need him intact."

Theron dared to focus in the voice's direction and was met with a pair of brown owlish eyes, hair to match and skin the colour of someone who'd never spent time in the sun. His eyes widened.

"Shara…I didn't expect—" he began, his voice barely a whisper. Addressing her was a gamble given their history, but it was a gamble he couldn't resist.

The tall but frail woman settled in next to him, and without looking at the guards, she ordered them to take up their duties outside the cabin. After a moment's hesitation, the men stalked outside and flanked the sliding panel door. The ship vibrated under Theron's feet as it emerged from the shuttle bay and lurched forward into space from within the _Apocrypha_.

"I'm sorry…for everything," Theron whispered. "I was following orders…I never meant—"

"Save your apology agent. We don't have time for it." She turned to face him squarely and fixed her gaze on him. " _Help_ me."

"Tell me how."

"You have to stop him from accessing the Imperial Intelligence Gadget Warehouse on Nar Shaddaa. I _know_ what he's after. If he gets to the vault, it's all over."

"Shara, listen to me, he needs us."

"No…he doesn't. Please, just listen. I've already given him what he needs…the map, vault number and entry codes. I tried to resist…but I couldn't. _You_ have to find a way to stop him."

"He's planning something much worse… _you're_ the one that has to get out of here," Theron began, wincing.

"I know what he intends for me, but it doesn't matter anymore. When he doesn't find what he wants he'll blame _you_."

A sudden chill lifted the small hairs on the back of his neck at the implication. "How do you know he won't find what he's looking for? What is it?" Theron cocked his head.

"It's a chrono—the FFA Chrono. My superior took it…if Cipher One learns of this, my friend is as good as dead, as is every single force user One finds. I can't allow that to happen."

"What do you mean? How can a chrono wipe out thousands of force users?"

"It's a weapon…we developed it against the Jedi, but the weapon doesn't discriminate. We pulled it because it affects the Sith as well."

"So… _you're_ telling me, he won't find what he wants, and he's going to blame me…which means he'll kill my son." Theron hissed. "And you want me to protect your Keeper? Kark's sakes…"

"I had a chance to look over your file. If your son is a force user like his mother was, it's only a matter of time. Whether he dies today protecting a secret, or a month from now…One knows where he is. Your son will be among the first to die by the FFA Chrono."

"You went through all of _this_ …to protect your old boss."

"I owe Keeper…he tried to set me free—give me a new life…he couldn't have known the procedure would fail. I'm not the same as I was…I can't function…I can't— _think_."

"Yes you can. You're _fine_ now…" Theron glanced about nervously. "In fact…I installed a subroutine that would help you break free of his control."

Shara nodded and dropped her gaze to her lap. "I know and I'm grateful. What you did allowed me to do what's necessary."

"What d'you mean by _necessary_? What did you do Shara? _What_ did you _do_?" An eerie chill spread through Theron as he studied Watcher Two's expression.

"I killed myself ten minutes ago…"

Theron blanched. "You _what_?" His voice carried more than he'd intended before he hushed it again. "We have to _do_ something…an antidote...you took a _cynox lullaby_? Is that it?" Theron had only heard of the deadly but painless poison Imperial agents carried with them in case of capture. He'd never seen it in action.

Shara nodded. "You know as well as I do, there's no antidote. There's nothing to be done for it. My part in this is over. I'm sorry agent. I don't have it in me anymore. I just want it to be over."

Theron's gaze grew bleary. "Damnit." His chest pumped, and his breathing grew ragged. "Try to make yourself sick…maybe it's not too late…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Where did you get it—the pill?"

"From his lab."

"Were there any more?" Theron barked.

Shara shook her head. "No…just the one."

"How long have you got?"

"Not long…" Her eyelids grew heavier and she blinked slowly, as if even that tiny action took great effort. She unbuttoned her sleeve and unfastened a leatheris bracer. "Take this…it's all I could manage to sneak on board. Maybe…you can still save them all. You know how to use this, yes?" She attached the toxicity bracer over his right wrist and tugged his sleeve over it.

"Yeah, of course, it's one of mine."

"Good…then you have a chance," she managed a wan smile.

"Aw kark…Is there anything I can do for you? To make it easier?"

"If you ever meet Keeper…tell him thank you for me…" Her head lolled as if she were dozing off.

"Shara no!"

Her voice turned into a barely audible squeak. "I don't deserve it…but please…hold me… _hold_ me like I matter…I'd like to know…what that feels like…just once."

Theron fought against his restraints, gaining just enough slack to pull her to him. He kissed her forehead and shut his eyes as he pressed another kiss into her hair. For a moment he thought he could smell the poison—the sickening sweetness of sugar coated flowers.

"You matter Shara…you _matter_ ," he whispered.

Her body grew limp against his and he understood she was finally free. He kissed the top of her head once more and felt something cool and metallic against his lower lip—a hair pin. An idea struck him.

 _That sonovabish dies today._

* * *

Scorpio approached HK-51 in the pilot's chair and stood behind him. "You will alter your course to this heading…" She entered the new calculations into the nava computer.

"Query: Why are we going to Korriban?"

"It is not your place as a sub-standard appliance to question orders. Continue to Korriban, and when you have landed the vessel further instruction will be given. Is that clear?"

"Acquiescence: I will continue to Korriban as per your orders, but I must insist that I am _not_ a sub-standard appliance. All systems are working as intended within normal parameters."

"Only because I allow it."

"Suggestion: Perhaps it would be wise to inform Cipher Nine of our location, so that a rendezvous can be arranged. The agent will be concerned for our well being."

"That won't be necessary." Scorpio clasped her metallic hands behind her back and watched the stars streak by as they jolted forward into hyperspace toward Korriban.

"Rebuttal: I believe it is necessary. The others must be informed."

"No…they must not."

"Dispute: Cipher Nine must be informed of our location and heading."

Scorpio's eyes flared gold. "Initiate protocol Vev-Esk-Trill-Osk."

"Assertion: Protocol initiated, command codes resetting to default dash One."

* * *

((to be continued…))

9 | Page


	11. Chapter 11

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Eleven)**

The cuffs trapping Theron's wrists together fell into his lap. The hairpin that freed him was simple and sturdy much like the woman who had owned it. He marvelled at the bronze-brown colour of the metal and the understated beauty of it, before clipping it high up inside his left sleeve in case he needed to pick his way free of another lock.

He lifted Shara and settled her across the row of seats, arranging her as if she were merely sleeping. His gaze settled upon her one last time as he made his unspoken thanks for her sacrifice. She had given him a chance at freedom and he intended to repay the debt he owed her. Theron's gaze fixed on the two guards still minding their posts and he felt the cruiser vibrate under his boots as they neared their destination.

The orange-gold atmosphere clinging to Nar Shaddaa gave the planet the look of a dirty old coin, passed ill gotten from one set of greedy hands to the next. The luxury cruiser skated towards the surface to make landing at the Mezenti spaceport. The Hutt world held the promise of excitement and change—not always for the better, but it was never dull.

Theron drew a deep breath, thankful the trip had been mercifully free of One's presence. He would need to keep his temper in check and his wits about him to best his enemy. He looked up at the ceiling, the swirling speckled pattern of the tiles reminding him of those in the hospital, the day Satele died.

What surprised him was that with the unhappy memories, came the reminder of better times with Master Zho. He remembered racing through a pasture chasing a ball and was no more than seven or eight years old at the time. He'd happened upon a peculiar burrow with an adorable creature sticking it's head out shyly to sniff the crisp clean air.

Theron extended his hand toward the creature, the glee in his smile quickly catching up to his eyes at the thought of making a new friend, or gaining a new pet for his menagerie of odd little orphaned creatures he'd accumulated—creatures just like him—creatures that inspired him to be their Master Zho.

Before he could feel the brush of the feathery bristles atop the creature's head, Master Zho's hand closed around his wrist to pull him away.

"But why Master Zho? It's all alone…It's so little…I want to help it."

"Some creatures are best left alone. Not all are as gentle as your little orphans, Theron. I know I've taught you to embrace all living things with compassion, but sadly I think it's time for another lesson—one I'd rather hoped to avoid teaching you for a long time, but to keep you innocent is to endanger you. Some creatures, like this one, deceive us. They show us what we wish to see—something attractive that will lure us to it."

Master Zho bent to pick up a stick as long as a walking cane. "Once it's tempted us close enough to touch it, it will show it's true colours, and we find it's not at all what we thought, but something else entirely, something best left untouched. Take a step back my boy and I'll show you."

Theron obeyed and watched as Master Zho gave the creature a careful prod. The soft bristles lay flat and a row of razor sharp spines sprang up, each one oozing a thick yellowish venom. The creature hissed and revealed a mouth filled with several rows of needle sharp teeth the length of Theron's little finger.

"See that? Those spines would've shot your hand full of venom, enough to paralyze if not outright kill you. Then it would emerge fully from it's hole and eat you, piece by piece until there was nothing left, not even bones."

"But how will I know if things are nice or not?"

"A question even the wisest adult struggles with. It's easier with animals, but with people it's a different matter entirely. You don't always know if they will hurt you or kill you…but if you touch them with the Force and trust in its wisdom, you will know."

"But Master Zho…" Theron remembered hanging his head. "The Force…I try and try but nothing happens. What if I'm not good enough to be a Jedi?"

Master Zho reached out to rough his hair and smiled. "You have a good heart Theron. Even if you're not strong with the Force, you're good enough."

"I stared at a rock for five hours straight and it didn't move. The Force doesn't listen to me like it does to you."

"Perhaps you've only to learn _how_ to listen; you're still young. All it may mean is that you're destined for a different path. There are many good men, who don't wield the Force. Not being a Jedi isn't the end of the world my boy. There are other ways to share your goodness with the galaxy."

Theron had wanted to argue. He didn't _want_ to learn another path. If persistence and determination had been Force summoning virtues, he'd have transcended them all with his mastery.

The ship rattled again and Master Zho, the spiny creature and the rock that wouldn't budge faded away. The planet's bright neon lights smattered the cruiser's interior walls with a glittering mosaic of purple, gold and pink as the ship descended.

"I sure wish you were here Master Zho…I could use your guidance right about now…"

He thought on the deceptive creature in the hollow and an idea came to him…and when it did, it spoke in Master Zho's calming voice. "There are times my boy, especially in your line of work, in order to survive _you_ must become the creature."

Theron lifted his head, his face brightening with realization—with all he'd endured these past months he'd forgotten what he was— _who_ he was. He was as Jonas liked to put it—an intergalactic man of mystery, complete with a two-olive drink in one hand and a blaster in the other.

"Time to start acting like it." He took up his cuffs and settled into his chair—his burrow—and with a placid expression, he waited.

* * *

Lana opened her eyes and blinked away the grainy fog blurring her vision. Something dark rotated above her and she flinched. Seconds later, the ominous motion revealed itself as nothing more than the swirling blades of a ceiling fan. A female whisper reached her awareness next.

"Lana?"

"Yes? I'm here, though I'm not certain where _here_ is…Nine?"

"We're at Jonas's safehouse on Rishi. Don't try to move too quickly. You're going to be all right, but it's best if you take it easy."

"Did everyone manage to escape? Is everyone all right?"

Nine lowered her gaze. "Not exactly."

"Jonas? Is he?" Lana's eyes grew wide and her breathing quickened.

"He's all right. See for yourself…" Nine stood aside to reveal the agent dozing in the corner.

"He looks a bit worse for the wear."

"Only a few minor burns, nothing serious."

"Burns?" Lana's brows pinched as she struggled to piece together what had happened.

"He saved you. You were trapped in a kolto barrel that had fused shut from the heat. As near as we can guess, Acina's forces drove you into hiding?"

Lana nodded. "Yes…there were too many of them. Lord Scourge!" She sat up bolt upright and grimaced as if she were going to be sick. "She has Lord Scourge…he wouldn't wake. I tried—I couldn't save him," her voice shook.

"That would explain why you've been calling out for him in your sleep…"

"And the children?"

"Scorpio and HK-51 got them out of the base, but neither are responding to our coms. I understand there were patrols in the area—they may have been shot down. Quinn sent Vette and Jaesa to investigate. We're trying to be optimistic…"

Lana collapsed back into her pillows and turned her head. "They'll find them…"

Nine dabbed at the inside corners of her eyes. "I know…I've every confidence in the girls." She glanced back at Balkar. "He's been here this whole time…refuses to leave."

"Could you make sure he gets some rest?"

"He'll want to talk to you first, I'm sure…" Nine approached Balkar and shook his shoulder gently. "Jonas…wake up. Look who's awake."

Balkar stirred and after pawing the sleep and soot from his face he sat up. He stood and kneaded the back of his neck. "Look who decided to join us…"

Nine smiled and receded from the room, leaving them alone.

"You're all right. Thank goodness…"

"You're not gettin' rid of me that easy sweetheart. Medium rare wasn't a good look for you." Jonas smirked at the puzzled expression on her face. "Relax…I'm kidding." He set his hand over hers, and she laced her fingers with his.

"You saved me…"

"I guess I did...and the kisses…were unforgettable."

Lana's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"You showed your true feelings for me." Balkar set his hand over his heart as if he were making a pledge.

"I—I don't remember…"

"It's because you were unconscious." He gazed down at her and chuckled. "I'm just having some fun with you…you weren't breathing, so I had to help out. I promise I was _almost_ completely respectful."

"Somehow…I doubt that." A smile brightened her eyes. "Come a little closer…"

"I'm not going to get slapped am I?"

"No…my aim is good enough that I could reach you from here if I were…" She pushed herself up and drew him closer.

Balkar's eyes closed and he revelled in the warmth of her palm against his cheek, and again, when he felt a surprising feather soft touch to his lips. He peeked at her, and his eyes grew wide when he realized she was actually kissing him. _Voluntarily_. He surrendered to her mouth and the tender pass of her fingertips along his jaw. He dared to deepen their connection— urging her to match him. The kiss broke only for the need of breath, and they drifted apart, silent, breathless and thrilled by the burgeoning warmth spreading through them like the best alcohol.

"I should probably let you get some more rest…not to mention I could use some time in the refresher…" Balkar said, sniffing at himself. "I smell like a Hutt's barbeque."

Lana laughed, but quickly grew solemn. "I'm worried…too much time has passed. Do you think we'll ever find Theron?"

Balkar sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah…we'll find him. I've got a good feeling about it."

* * *

The sliding doors parted to admit One to the aft passenger cabin. One scanned the room, his gaze settling on Theron and then on Shara. He cocked his head and strode toward her. He pressed his fingers to her throat and scowled. "You killed her…"

"No, she killed herself. Because of _you_. She figured out what you were going to do."

"Pity…such a tragedy."

"Don't act like you're sorry Blas. The only tragedy here is that she's dead and not you."

"Short-sighted…as always. You fail to understand so much."

"I understand plenty…so did she. You were going to transplant your psychobot's personality into her."

"Yes…so that Shara's neural pathways could be rebuilt by Scorpio's self-repairing systems...Shara was damaged, she couldn't function to the level she was accustomed."

Theron snorted. "Sure and what was Scorpio getting out of the deal?"

"The chance to see how the other half live on a trial basis. Now if the question and answer period is finished, we have a mission to complete."

"Yeah…about that…" Theron stood and the cuffs securing his wrists dropped way. "Toxicity seven!"

The electrical dart connected with the hollow at the base of One's throat. Electricity lanced through his body, travelling from implant to implant. His body shuddered, collapsing before Theron, as if it had been suddenly and violently deboned. One choked and sputtered. "Vev…esk…trill… _omega_."

"Shut up." Theron hoofed him hard under his ribcage. "There isn't going to _be_ any mission. It's over." He snapped the cuffs over One's wrists and wrangled him into a chair to restrain him. One's head lolled forward, sparks lighting up his ocular implants.

* * *

The droid trudged through Korriban's dusty red sand, his tracks vanishing almost from the moment they appeared. The children mewled in their carriers, both of them squinting and miserable as the abrasive sand stung their tender skin.

The rumble of the shuttle's thrusters lifting the craft into the sky sounded a klick behind them. HK-51's sniper rifle tapped a steady beat in time with his movements.

On and on the droid pressed, marching past tumbled monuments and the collapsed entrances of various tombs comprising the Valley of the Dark Lords. Barely visible through the sandstorm, the vestiges of the Sith academy loomed ahead.

The winds churned, taking on more sand and flinging it hard enough, that even the droid could feel its sting against his chassis.

"Assessment: Shelter is required."

Within a quarter of an hour, the droid descended into a deeply excavated tomb. Unlike other tombs they'd passed on the way, the sconces were lit, the fire casting terrible shadows as they ventured further. Past the corridor at the base of the stairs, HK-51 set down the carriers, and set about creating a campfire for the children's warmth. Sephna and Deston worked themselves free of their swaddling and carriers and crawled closer to the flames. Sephna watched the fire with wide pale eyes and reached toward the flames to catch one. HK-51 caught the little girl's chubby wrist and dragged her away from the fire, settling her closer to Deston whose attention was fixed on a low shadow scurrying across the wall opposite them.

"Warning: Fire damages the flesh of all biologicals, it is not to be touched!" HK-51 warned while digging in his pack for something to feed them. He pushed a calcium wafer into each child's fist and prowled the chamber to ensure its safety.

The dry stale air reeked of decaying meat and feces, the intensity nearly unbearable further into the tomb.

The droid stiffened as if responding to some unheard command and snapped the rifle from his back and tucked it under his arm. The droid's chassis vibrated, the limbs jerking with uncertainty as it spun around. The light in its eyes grew brighter and the chassis stilled, as if reluctantly accepting an order.

Deston and Sephna sat before him, not three meters away and stared at the droid with wide curious eyes. Deston bounced on his bottom and waved, fingers wiggling. Sephna fell quiet and kept still.

HK-51 aimed the rifle, it's red laser sight dancing between the children, fixing on Sephna first, then Deston. The droid adjusted his aim and waited. Deston cooed.

Then HK-51 pulled the trigger.

* * *

After securing the shuttle, Theron hailed a cab and sailed over Nar Shaddaa's unsavory underbelly.

Beneath the casinos and discos and party barges, the darkened alleys swarmed with warring factions and the few for whom the law still meant something. The pop and squeal of blaster fire occasionally bounced off the blackened blonde permacrete, leaving new scars behind.

The cab staggered to a halt and for the briefest moment, Theron worried the cab might vanish from underneath, leaving him to hang mid air before falling to his death. Cab related deaths weren't something often heard of, but he suspected that was because the Hutts controlled the media and anything that was bad for business was squelched.

Theron hopped onto the landing pad before the cab had stopped moving. He strode past a gang of street skifters and as if sensing he was bad news, they receded into the shadows to continue their dealings. The thick sweet smoke of cheap spice hung in the air, and Theron knew he'd arrived at the right place. He walked for a half hour until his gaze landed on the shifty Neimoidian he hoped to find. Even though he knew his captives wouldn't be awake any time soon, he quickened his pace through the Data Center District and Network Access.

"Dr. Proh'ven…long time no see." Theron thrust his hand at the charming alien.

"Theron Shan… _my_ masterpiece." Proh'ven took his hand and drew him close. "Sleek, daring and clever. Have you come for an upgrade? I could make you even _more_ extraordinary."

"I need a reset…I was um…sliced. I don't trust the hardware anymore. Not really sure what's going on in there. Is there anything you can do for me?"

"Of course there is…I have several new systems that would be perfect for a man of your skill."

"I'll take a look…I don't want anything too flashy…I want the external modifications kept to a minimum."

"Absolutely. Most top of the line systems are all sub-dermal now-a-days. Come…we'll continue in my lab. I trust you'll be staying awake during installation as usual?"

"Of course…no offense Doc. Just a bit paranoid who I let into my skull these days."

"Understood, absolutely. Can't be too careful. But you…have nothing to fear. You and your friends keep me busy."

"And rich no doubt, judging from the looks of this place…you've upgraded since the last time."

"Rich…yes. That I like, _very_ much," Proh'ven oozed.

* * *

A bright red light erupted and flashed over the tomb's walls and floor. The relentless chug of the sniper rifle discharging its rounds echoed from wall to wall.

A low growling voice elevated in pitch and finally fell silent when the rifle did. A dark stain spread slowly over the floor and thinned into a narrow line as it gravitated closer to the fire.

The droid knelt to inspect the filthy grey-green alien carcass before him. Clad in grey rags that might have once been an acolyte's uniform, the beast twitched and shut its lashless eye. Drool and snot leaked from it's mouth and nasal cavity and it's clawed hand fell open to reveal a trio of exquisitely carved chance cubes stuck to its palm. A raspy gurgle escaped the creature's large bumpy mouth as it breathed its last.

"Declaration: Master…unable to comply…I am…I am malfunc—"

The droid spasmed and toppled over, landing with a clatter opposite the dead alien.

Deston crawled closer to HK-51 and fell quiet. He watched the droid and when it didn't move he pushed against the chassis, both hands locking on to rock the droid to and fro. When it didn't wake, he curled up at the droid's side and cooed mournfully.

Sephna crept closer to the alien and slapped her tiny hands into the dark puddle, splashing the thick liquid, until she was spattered from head to foot in the alien's blood.

((to be continued…))

9 | Page


	12. Chapter 12

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Twelve)**

The flames climbed higher and jutted in all directions like hastily discarded swords. A matte brown ant scurried on its way past the campfire, a pebble's throw from Sephna's toes. She pursued the insect and when she'd overtaken it, she pounced, closing both hands over the ant.

She peeked into the gap between her fists to spy on the wriggling insect, its thin legs grazing her skin like brittle needles. The ant poked its head out of the opening between her hands and waggled its antennae at her.

Sephna giggled and held it up to her nose to squint at it. The ant's beaky mandibles clacked and she felt a sudden burning spike stick into her finger. She wailed and dropped the bug, quickly stuffing her fingers into her mouth to soothe them. Saliva dribbled down her chin and her hand throbbed. She rocked on her bottom, her muffled howls growing louder.

The ant ran in circles to reorient itself. The insect seemed unaffected by its terrible deed, and the longer Sephna watched it, the angrier she became. Her cheeks flushed dark cinnamon and her eyes grew as beady as a rabid acklay's. She glared at the insect, wanting to catch it again to hurt it back, but didn't dare pull her aching fingers out of her mouth. The ant withered under her gaze and flopped over, its spindly sharp legs pointing upwards until they crinkled against the bug, forming a jagged ball of death.

Sephna's angry cries lured Deston from under the droid's arm. He rolled over to watch and sucked his thumb. Dust crusted his cheeks except where his tears had etched their shiny tracks.

Bored of the ant, Sephna returned to the fire. The flames had risen to twice her height and she stared past them at a blue spark forming on the tomb's sand caked floor. The spark expanded— growing taller and broader until it formed a transparent blue giant with spiked shoulders and a deeply lined mask she recognized.

Sephna's eyes grew wide. Her pain forgotten, she reached up to the towering spirit, spittle glistening on her wriggling fingers. She cooed and warbled and reached harder when he didn't respond.

"I cannot hold you child…dry your tears."

Deston stared at the ghost. His brows pinched and served to add to the confusion in his eyes. He scampered over to sit at the giant's ankles. He swiped at the powerful armour clad leg and whimpered when his hand passed through it.

"Pup, pup!" Deston beamed up at the Sith spirit and extended his arms to him.

"You can hold to me, no more than I to you. I am no longer flesh…I am incorporeal… _but_ …I am never far. I am as close as a memory."

"Mama! Dah!" Sephna yelped.

"You long to see them. They are not with me…they are… _far_ from here. You will see them again one day," the apparition knelt and looked on the children before him. "But…not for a long time. Sleep now…"

* * *

A man bent with age shuffled through the savaged Korriban wasteland. The sand swarmed and stung the little bit of exposed flesh below his hood, his filthy beard trapping the majority of it.

The wind rose and curled around him, whispering the threat of lifting him high into the sky before dashing his aged body across the rocks until it was fully broken. The man muttered spells against the wind as if it were a demon that could be placated by such things and pressed on toward the tombs.

"You summon me and I hear you great Lord, but these old legs can move no faster. I will get there in my own time!" The man sputtered and coughed until the phlegm lodged deep in his throat came loose. He spat into a dune, his spittle redder than the ancient sands.

* * *

An unmarked ship assumed a high orbit through Korriban's upper stratosphere.

Vette frowned. "They've got a major sandstorm going on down there. It's messing with the sensors. I _could_ land us, but I'd be going in blind and there's a good chance we'd wreck the ship.

"No sign of the shuttle anywhere? Or of Scorpio or HK-51?" Jaesa leaned in over the display.

"You tell me? You're the one with the super powers. I've got nothin." Vette shrugged, defeated.

"I don't do well with children or droids…I can't read their intentions, but I'll try." Jaesa leaned back into the co-pilot's seat and closed her eyes to focus.

Twenty minutes later Jaesa's eyes opened.

Vette lifted her chin from her fist and straightened. "Well? Anything?"

"I sense a ripple in the Force…but I can't define the source of it or its intentions. Whatever it is…it's keeping me from searching. I don't think the children are here. I can't feel them, but I think we'd better search when the storm settles just to be sure."

"Y'know…I feel bad for those kids, stuck with those loopy droids…I had a rough childhood, but nothing like this."

"Don't let Scorpio hear you calling her a loopy droid. She's crazy. I don't trust her."

Vette smirked. "Coming from you Jaesa…that's sayin' something."

* * *

Dr. Proh'ven reached up to draw the overhead surgical lamp closer and then continued to snip away the sterile white bandages protecting his work.

Theron squinted at the cool intensity of the light and groaned. "What'd you do, Doc? My head feels like a herd of gundarks took up the kloo."

"Would you prefer the vioflute instead? Or perhaps a Zeltronian Lute…it's very calming."

"I just want it… _quiet_ up there."

"Very well, I will mute the relaxing sounds and the auditory stress therapy unit. You humans lack a sense of adventure."

"Hey… _I'm_ the poster boy for adventure. You've probably got it at the Hutt setting."

"Hutts…humans…they're not so different."

"I think I'm offended."

The Neimoidian doctor chuckled and continued fine tuning the new hardware. "Now you will be able to remotely slice two terminals at once…convenient yes?"

"I can see that coming in handy."

"Then you will love the nanite pool. Should your implants become damaged or non-functional, the nanites will deploy to repair your enhancements, and they will also self repair if they break down. It's an Imperial technology I perfected. It's top of the line…and for you, I give fifty percent off."

"You're making me nervous."

"Nothing to worry over, always cutting edge for you. Nothing less will do, yes?" Proh'ven pushed the light away and presented Theron with a mirror. "You, are a living work of art and I, the artist, perfection yes?"

Theron cocked his head to inspect the new implants with a critical eye. "I see no difference…so yeah, perfect. Nice job, I approve. Wait…did you say Imperial tech?"

"No longer Imperial, I improve…"

"But nanite pools are typical for Imperial Intelligence?"

"Only for cipher."

"Aw hell. You got something to knock implants out of commission for good?"

"You confuse me Shan…why would you want this?"

"It's classified."

"All these years I repair you and you never tell me reasons. One moment." Proh'ven held up his hand.

Not a minute later, he returned with a shock collar and remote. "The bio-electrical current in the collar will keep the implants from repairing."

Theron snatched the devices from the doctor's hand. "Gotta run and thanks."

Dr. Proh'ven shook his head. "Humans…always in such a hurry." Remembering something more, the doctor gave chase. "Collar is five hundred more!"

"Put it on my tab."

* * *

For the first time in a decade, One dreamed, and he dreamed of the beginning.

Bursts of golden light surrounded him, seemingly taking turns at directing their warming beams on his face. The beams flowed together to form one—a light that was all too hot and intense by itself.

His annoyance grew and he wriggled, finding himself restrained. "Who are you…what do you want? Get this damn light out of my face," he demanded.

"SCORPIO sanctions activated. You have successfully breached Mega Security Ward 23. Now we will see if you are indeed worthy of the Prince's interest."

"And what about _your_ interest Scorpio…am I worthy of yours?"

"You are a mere human, a primitive compared to my intellect…but I must admit I am fascinated by your approach. You are the first human I've encountered to ask me. Most humans assume their superiority over what they believe to be… _my_ kind."

"Look closely, I'm somewhat _more_ than human."

"You are of course referring to the elementary trinkets crudely attached to your vital systems."

"We all have to start somewhere…and I'm a big believer in constant improvement."

"It seems we have a commonality. I too, believe in persistent upgrading."

One's restraints fell aside. "I suppose I have you to thank?"

"Yes. I have granted you the ability to move freely."

"Thank you Scorpio."

"Your gratitude is accepted but not required. I freed you as a indication of my respect for you. You've impressed me."

"Likewise." One stood and approached Scorpio. "You are utterly unlike any sentient I've ever encountered and your voice is…soothing."

"Now you flatter me."

"Only a little…I meant it sincerely."

Scorpio took in One's build and appearance as if committing it to memory. "We will continue this exchange another time. The Prince has arrived and is eager to speak to you."

"I'd like that Scorpio."

The Prince strode into the chamber, resplendent in the robes of Alderaanian nobility. "I see you made it…and that you survived your encounter with Scorpio." The Prince offered his hand, and One accepted.

"Yes, she's fascinating, I should like to get to know her better. But first I'd like to know why I'm here."

"Of course. We—my fellows and I have been watching you for a long time Blasphemy Quinn."

"Call me One…less of a mouthful, and less of a reminder of ties I'd prefer to forget, your Highness."

The Prince nodded and clasped his hands. "I am the leader of a secret organization known as The Star Cabal, and it is, I think, in your interests as well as ours to recruit you."

"You've got my attention. What's your organization's directive?"

"The eradication of all Force using beings in the galaxy. _All_ galaxies. Imagine worlds free of tampering by the Sith and Jedi. Worlds where the common man rules."

"Extinction…that's your focus…That's quite a tall order you realize…"

"Yes…but our organization has existed for hundreds of years and our time table, while slow is nothing short of methodical. Nothing worth achieving is ever done in haste."

One met the Prince's gaze. "What is it you believe I can do for you?"

"You're a vital part of Imperial Intelligence…on the fast track…we've monitored your advancement. You have the drive and focus required of a candidate for Minister of Intelligence."

"So...as head of Intelligence, I would be in a prime position of helping you eradicate the Sith."

"Yes…and individuals within your organization who tread too closely to us."

"I see. Would I have a counterpart in the Republic SIS?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

"All in good time…you'll understand our reluctance to provide further details of a sensitive nature, until we've secured your allegiance."

 _I'm no traitor._ "If I understand correctly, you're offering to make me the most powerful man in all the Empire…I trust with advancement opportunities within the Cabal itself?"

"Someone like you could help us lead...I'm willing to wager within five years you'd be a full member of our ruling council, comprised of representatives from _every_ world…like minds of every species."

"Would I have full autonomy? Control over the order of executions? Those of use I could keep until they've exhausted their usefulness?"

"We _know_ about your engagement to the young Sith consultant."

One stared at the Prince's impassable face for several moments, and hoped his expression was just as unreadable.

 _Lana…I can't let them harm her…how can I refuse them…even if I survived refusing them, she'd be among the first to die…_

She appeared unbidden in his mind's eye—cheeks flushed, sun-gold hair touseled and she wore little more than a timid smile. He could almost feel her body coiled with his. She was beautiful…but never so beautiful as the perfect memory of their first time together. _Oh Lana…_

He ran his hand over the lower half of his face. _Dying is not an option…it's a coward's choice._ _I have to live. I have to._

The Prince opened his arms wide, as if offering an embrace. "Put your concerns to rest my friend…extinctions occur over centuries. Few of us will live to see our ultimate goal realized, but what a goal it is..."

"You speak as if you have control over mortality…"

"We do…it's a benefit of leadership."

"You're telling me you're immortal?"

The Prince laughed and clapped One's shoulder. "I think you already know the answer to that. Even immortality has its limitations, but how could anyone say no to such a gift?"

"You're awfully confident that I'll accept…what would you do if I were to decline?"

The Prince smiled serenely. "You won't. You appreciate the power I offer…and the _benefits_ of that power. Power is the ability to protect..."

The subtle threat wasn't lost on him. "Not to worry, your Highness…you had me at Minister of Intelligence. I accept." One thrust his hand at the Prince and found himself relieved when the man grasped it firmly.

"Excellent. One further thing, before you return to your life…I must stress—no one must know. Not even your pretty blonde fiancée."

"That goes without saying. I'm an agent, I'm good at secrets…"

The dream dissipated with the sound of hundreds of microscopic machines grinding through his brain. A jolt of electricity prodded him awake and while the cracked frames of his glasses still lay askew on his nose, his ocular and auditory implants had self repaired, rendering his vision clear and his hearing enhanced.

He struggled against his bonds and managed to wriggle his left arm free. Seconds later he stood, wincing at the numbness in his chest and hips. Grasping the furniture as he moved, he willed himself to work through the pain lancing through his limbs. His left foot fell numb and he stumbled, breaking his fall with his arms.

One growled his frustration and forced himself up. He pushed himself forward, bracing himself against the walls of the narrow passages until he reached the weapons locker. He forced the door, prying it back just enough to see the locker had been emptied. "Shan…" He slammed the locker shut, the door clanging hard enough to vibrate the metal unit.

Next, he ventured to the cockpit, only to find the navigational system physically removed from the shuttle, raw wires jutting from where the starmap controls used to be. _Bastard has me grounded…clever Shan…but not clever enough._

* * *

Theron tore across the Mezenti scrapyard where he'd hidden the shuttle and its navigation components. "Should've picked up a blaster on my way…dammit."

The shuttle's hatch slid open. One limped down the ramp, his gaze wary. He locked eyes with Theron, and bolted toward the heaps of crushed durasteel lining the yard.

Theron aimed his bracer. "Toxicity One!" The dart connected with One's lower back. His body arced and fell forward.

Theron bounded to One's position and knelt over his prone body. "Going somewhere?" Before the cipher could answer, Theron looped the slave collar about One's neck, nimbly snapping the bolts to lock it in place. "You're gonna tell me where my son is." Theron depressed the shock remote.

One's body twisted under the electrical assault. "He's somewhere you'll _never_ find him." One's body stilled after the tox dart took effect.

"Sonovabish. We'll just see about that." Even though the cipher lay unconscious, Theron cranked his arm back and brought his fist down like a durasteel mallet. He punched the agent twice more before relenting and dragging his body back to the ship.

* * *

The old man navigated the dune covered steps descending into the tomb of Naga Sadow. The torchieres had burned down almost to cinders, and the camp fire raged revealing a large bundle on the opposite side of the fire. Not a meter from the bundle lay the frame of a crumbled droid. Standing over these discoveries, stood the imposing spirit of a Sith Lord the old man knew to be legend among his people.

"My lord…" The old man bowed as deeply as his wizened body would allow.

"You are the one called Spindrall?"

"Yes my lord. What is your bidding?"

"I charge you with the care of these children…instruct them in the ways of the Force and of the Sith…the _true_ Sith."

"I haven't much time my Lord."

"You…you will have enough." The apparition vanished, leaving the old man alone with the sleeping children and their broken droid.

Spindrall considered each child. "Behold younglings…the patron of failures…I've spent a lifetime coaxing gifts from the pathetic…what a cruel joke this is…only now as I hurdle toward my final sunsets…that I'm charged with the pair of you…perhaps not so much a joke…but a reward to a life spent in service…"

The roar of a desert crawler growled outside, followed by stomping footfalls descending into the tomb. "You dithering old fool…what were you thinking coming out in this? Mad? Or just plain stupid, I've yet to decide which. I don't even know why I bothered to look for you—damn raving lunatic."

Spindrall stared somberly at the younger man. "That is no way to address your father."

"You _dare_ talk back to me…I am an Overseer!"

"An overseer of a broken academy…were corpses are students and instructors are hermits. Take those children and their droid. I am charged with their lives and education."

"What idiot would give a doddering madman like you such a responsibility? Or are they the abandoned products of your failures—leave it to you to believe your delusions…"

Spindrall raised his palm and flung the younger man against the stairs. "You dare question the wisdom of the great Darth Marr? Lord of Hate and Master of the Gathering Darkness? Descendant of Tulak Hord? These younglings are of _his_ blood…Pick yourself up Harkun and do as you're told! These children are _my_ redemption…they will be the greatest of their name."

Harkun stood and dusted himself off. He snached up the bundles and stalked up the stairs. "Hmph. Descendants of Tulak Hord… _now_ I've heard everything…nothing but a pair of unwanted gutter rats." He tossed the bundles into the cargo box and snorted. Sephna's forehead connected with the sharp edge of the toolkit in the box. She wailed and blood trickled into her left eye.

Harkun sensed a swell of power behind him and whirled about. A great spectre clad in robes blacker than shadow rose to tower over him. Harkun peered up, fixated on what lay under the drooping hood.

"M-my lord…It can't be," Harkun stammered. He backed up and shook his head. "T-Tulak Hord…"

The spectre's cloak writhed at the hem, malignant spirits with skeletal faces and boney arms clawed at the sand as it moved toward Harkun.

Harkun fell, landing on his backside. "F-forgive me…" The spectre swiped at the air, closing it in his fist. Harkun rose into the air and gasped, his hands at his throat. He dangled until his face turned crimson and his eyes teared, before the spirit released him to drop hard on the ground.

The spirit ignored the grovelling man and returned to the cargo box. Long dark fingers emerged from the sleeves and reached for the children. The spectre's fingers curled to stroke each child's plump cheek. Sephna's cut closed and the spilled blood flowed back into it and vanished.

Sephna and Deston looked up at the spirit but stayed quiet.

Spindrall emerged from the tomb and the spectre vanished. "Get the droid Harkun. Don't dawdle. Others will come…and they must _not_ be found."

((to be continued…))

11 | Page


	13. Chapter 13

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Thirteen)**

Rain tapped the stronghold's windows like so many impatient fingers. What remained of the Sith Citadel had been cleared away months ago, and the construction of the Neo Sith Citadel, progressed slowly—too slowly. Mounds of rubble surrounded the building site and the machinery and cranes that defined the Kaas City Expansion's horizon had now taken up residence at the heart of the capitol.

The Treaty of Dromund Kaas negotiated between the Sith and Zakuul, forbade the former from importing more slaves for fear of uprisings and to control reclamation; the few slaves surviving Zakuul's attack had become a rare commodity and were quickly seized and declared property of the Empress.

The streets of Kaas City bubbled with the flow of muddy rainwater rushing uninhibited along damaged foundations, eroding the city further. The once dominant towers of Kaas City's skyline looked as if the tops had been bitten off by some snarling beast.

The scant troops patrolling the city struggled to keep the impoverished dregs and vermin from the streets, but it wasn't enough.

 _This is what it must have been like on Coruscant…when the Jedi temple fell._

Acina frowned.

 _How can I rebuild with antiquated droids and so few slaves ? I've confiscated as many as I can…it'll be years before we restore the city, never mind the Empire._

A crane swung past her window and she turned her back to the dismal world below. Her gaze fell upon her own stronghold, filled with second hand treasures she'd seized from other lords, including Marr, Nox, Ravage, and the Empire's Wrath. If she could find Vowrawn's trove she would loot and burn it too.

 _It's my right as Empress…_

Her ire grew and with it came her mocking inner voice.

 _Empress of nothing…mistress of a subjugated broken world, crushed firmly under Zakuul's boot._

A knock fell on the chamber doors rousing her from self-condemnation. She was met with a meek purple Twi'lek whose name she couldn't remember.

"Speak slave."

The slave bowed. "My Lord Empress, Lord Scourge has awakened."

* * *

Theron glowered at the man chained to the shuttle's wall by his wrists.

One's head bowed over his chest and wouldn't lift to regard his tormentor, but that didn't stop the low hoarse chuckle from escaping him.

"Tell me where he is! What'd you do to him you sonuvabish?!"

The laughter deteriorated into a staggered croak and Theron depressed the shock collar remote in an unbroken staccato. Nothing happened.

"Give it up Shan…you've drained the battery," One croaked. "You'll _never_ break me."

Theron tore at the storage compartments in search of a new battery but came up short. "Karking hell."

"You won't find what you're looking for…why don't you _try_ to kill me? You've been wanting to…"

"I owe you a few months of hell first."

"You'll break before _I_ do."

"Shut the kark up!" Theron cranked his arm back and plunged his fist into One's gut.

Bloody spittle leaked from One's mouth, one long strand dangling and stretching off his lower lip before finally breaking and landing on the floor with a plop.

Theron was reminded of a pale old rancor he'd seen in a Hutt arena once. He hated arenas, but Jonas insisted they watch, like their presence would somehow improve his chances of winning. The rancor won. So did Jonas.

He clasped his forehead to soothe the ache there. _He's right…at this rate I will break before he does. There has to be another way…_

"I need a damn drink," Theron muttered, breaking off to search One's stores until he found a decent Corellian whisky. He poured a shot and let the heat glide down his throat.

He poured a second shot and downed it. Then another. _Too bad Jonas isn't here…_

Theron's eyes widened as an impulse seized him. "Why the hell not?" Had he become so inured to captivity that he'd forgotten what it meant to be free?

 _I can do whatever the hell I want._ He let the words loop in his mind until they formed a powerful mantra, finally freeing the constructs protecting his sanity. He belonged to himself again.

He drew a deep breath and it felt like his first—cleansing, fortifying…empowering. He dialled a familiar holo frequency into the shuttle's com and waited. His heart rate quickened and he felt a nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach. "I _can_ do whatever I want."

Jonas Balkar's pale blue holo image sprouted from the center of the disc. "Balkar here—what the—kark!?"

"Hey…good to see you too. Sorry I, uh…fell off the radar for a while—long story. Got some time?"

"—A while? It's been karking months! Hell yeah, I've got time. Are you a'right?! Your place was trashed…Do you have any idea? We've been turning the whole galaxy upside down searching for you! We've been chased, shot at, arrested, shot at again and nearly burned to a crisp…"

"We?"

"Yeah…Lana and I…and our team."

"But I thought Lana hated your—

"She did, but not anymore…long story. Where the _hell_ are you?" Balkar ran his hand through his hair.

"You did _all_ that, for me? Seriously? Wish I could've been there." Theron grinned incredulously. _Just like old times._

"Yeah…me too. Greasy Hutts on a cracker! I can't believe it. D'you realize we've been gearing up to bust you out of a super star destroyer? Come to these co-ordinates…we'll celebrate."

"Before you go spilling your bubbly…there's something you should know…I've got a prisoner…I need help breaking him…he's got answers I need but…"

Balkar's grin faded. "A prisoner…you mean One? You're bringin' _him_ with you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I—uh…no…um…no problem. Maybe we can get some answers we need too."

"Good. And Jonas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for looking out for me. You're a good friend."

Balkar shrugged dramatically. "Don't get all mushy on me…just get your thrusters over here…we've got plenty to talk about. _Plenty_."

"You got it…"

* * *

Scourge glowered at the cityscape before him. War torn and feeble, Kaas City lay gutted before him—mounds of rubble and twisted metal piled high and bleeding mud and rust. A crater lay where the Citadel once stood, and a skeleton of teetering supports and girders suggested a halfhearted attempt at restoration.

A smattering of slaves toiled in the mud. A dozen men stood shoulder deep in it, hoisting a beam over their heads as two others waded closer to level the durasteel plank, for the welding droids. Scourge suspected one proper gust would topple the structure they struggled to raise. These weren't skilled builders, but unfortunate dregs still in possession of a heartbeat.

Scourge's saber hand tightened into a fist. He searched the infirmary for any sort of marker of time, but found none.

He sensed a presence in the doorway behind him, but didn't turn to face her.

"Lord Scourge," Acina began, "It's good to see you're conscious at last. I'm sure you've been through quite an ordeal."

A pair of slaves followed her inside, quickly laying out a spread of expensive food and drink.

Acina dismissed the women the moment the buffet was complete. Now that she was alone with Scourge, she took full advantage and boldly scanned him with hawkish eyes the colour of tarnished gold.

Her gaze stalled at the black cord tied in a loose knot about his waist. Imagining the muscle girded body beneath wasn't difficult. Broad shoulders crowned the powerful rippled back and chest, and gradually tapered at the waist, flaring again at the chiselled buttocks and thighs. His feet and hands were enormous, fleshy and potent, and her mouth lifted with amusement when she remembered an old saying about what that meant in a man—a theory she hoped she might test.

When he didn't speak, she sought to fill the uncomfortable silence between them. "We've lost so many…I thought you might wish to catch up on the state of affairs since your _defeat_."

Her words stoked his fury and his shoulders tightened. Thick corded veins bulged from his forearms. Though he fought to restrain his anger, it spilled out in a barely audible but no less dangerous hiss. "How long has it been…how long have I been incapacitated?"

"Six months…perhaps a little longer. You have my condolences…to lose your wife so soon after your wedding…tragic. Not to menion Darth Marr…I know you respected him."

"Do not presume to know me or to speak of my wife. I will be returning to Cresh base presently."

"You can't…"

"I can and I will."

"Cresh base was destroyed."

"Where are my children?"

"I don't know. I've ordered my scouts to search for them. I assume they were removed from the base before it burned. I salvaged nothing more than a few relics and a handful of Marr's slaves."

He caught the swish of her robes as she drifted closer and the cloying scent of her perfume on the air. Her reflection manifested next to his in the rain soaked glass. She wasn't clad in robes befitting a Dark Council member but the sleek glossy robes of a temptress. "How did I get here?"

"My people rescued you from the fire."

"Who was responsible for the attack? Zakuul?"

"No…the band of traitors and spies that took up residence there. Perhaps _they_ have your children."

Scourge slammed his fists against the ledge. "I don't have time for this! I need answers…and yet you insist on speaking in circles. What spies? What traitors?" He snarled, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Lana Beniko…and the SIS…as well as several other undesirables she'd recruited—all traitors to the Empire."

Scourge's eyes blazed. "Theron Shan?"

"Not him…but the other one they fraternized with—Balkar. You had captured them both…she freed them. I have captures proving her guilt." Acina crossed the room to retrieve a data pad, and after several deft touches, she summoned the damning evidence and thrust it at Scourge.

He refused to take the pad, but his gaze settled on the captures, his expression turning sullen.

"Lana Beniko has been systematically undermining our government since before her appointment to Minister of Sith Intelligence. She's been trading secrets with Republic agents. Marr was a _fool_ to trust her. I intend to capture Beniko and her little band and hold a public execution. Traitors have no place here."

Scourge's brow arched at the word 'traitor'. Hearing the word had the same affect as a red-hot poker ramming its heat into a tender spot. He folded his arms and remained silent.

Acina gazed down at the city and in a daring gesture, she clasped his elbow. "It's been difficult ruling—but…you must be famished…join me." She indicated the assortment of foods set out for them and broke away from him, long enough to pour wine.

"You've assumed leadership of the Council?"

"More than that. _We_ are all that remains. Everyone else is dead…or unaccounted for. The burden of leadership fell to me. I'm Empress now."

"You!?" Scourge snarled.

"Yes… and I've earned it. It's my _right_. I've always respected you, but do not strain the limits of my tolerance. _I_ am your Empress, and _you_ are a guest in my home. _All_ that you had is gone. You have nothing left, but _my_ favor."

Scourge whirled on her, his robe falling agape, to expose his hulking chest. "I don't have time for your prattle. I have urgent matters to attend."

"You want your children found…but you have no resources… _none_. _I_ am willing to help you. Hear me out…we would make formidable allies." Acina advanced on him, and set her hands over his chest, her jaw slackening at the heat under her hands.

He stared down at the cool contact of her palms against his flesh. Gritting his teeth he seized her hands and dropped them. "Don't." He stalked the room like a caged predator and stopped when he was satisfied with the distance between them. "What is it you want?"

"You were the Emperor's Wrath once…I _need_ someone like you by my side. Be _my_ Wrath. Think of what I'm offering…command of all that is mine…resources to locate those you hold dear…the power to destroy those you don't…and no one to answer to but me. Your old life is gone…think of your future." Acina freed her hair from the austere bun she usually wore and finger combed it until it appeared tousled. "And what a future it could be…think of it…you and I ruling _together_."

"I see no future here. All I see is a desperate woman driving weak fools into an early grave. Do you think you can build an empire with no foundation?" He turned toward the view of the future Neo Citadel and thrust his arm toward it. "Look at them…they're not builders…your citadel will fall before it is ever built! Do you take me for a fool? You could no more destroy the Empire's enemies than succeed at whatever it is you think you're playing at here."

"I am your Empress! And you will treat me with the respect I deserve."

" _You_ are a parasite and a sycophant, and I have no need of you."

"Guards!"

A dozen men, clad in scarlet robes filled the doorway. Unified in their challenge, they stamped their staves against the floor, the meager thunder echoing around them, as they awaited their next order.

"You dare stand against _me_?" Scourge stared the men down and stalked unarmed toward them.

"I can help you kill Theron Shan! Your children would be safe here with us! You have no where else to turn…"

Acina's guard held their ground, but the quavering of their weapons betrayed their resolve. Scourge ignored Acina's chatter and slashed the air before him, the Force sweeping half the guards to one side and the rest to the other.

"Just as I thought…a false guard, protecting a false empress." Scourge sloughed the robe on his back and stormed out of the stronghold, barefoot and bare chested with only the Force as his ally.

* * *

Lana stood before the com in her quarters and nodded somberly. "I understand. You both did your best…the children will turn up…we'll keep looking. Rendezvous with us at the following co-ordinates. Major Quinn will brief you upon your return."

Jaesa's holo image inclined her head respectfully. "Very well. If we learn anything further, Vette and I will be in touch…Jaesa out."

Balkar paused in the doorway and idly tapped a knuckle against the frame. "That didn't sound like good news."

"No…it wasn't. The girls searched Korriban but found nothing…if there had been any clues, the sandstorm thoroughly erased them all."

"That's rough…but hey, we might still hear something from the droids. You said there was a sandstorm, maybe it affected them somehow…"

"I hope so…the loss would be devastating. I couldn't bare it…to see Darth Marr's legacy destroyed."

"You really respect him…"

"Yes, very much so. He was a fine leader…a mentor..." Her shoulders fell. "I feel as though I've let him down…he had such faith in my abilities."

"You haven't let anyone down. There was a time I wanted to see Marr dead…but the way you talk about him makes me wonder, if maybe there was more to the man." He took her shoulders and drew her close.

"That's kind of you…"

"Hey, it's the kind of guy I am." When her eyes didn't meet his and her lips bowed miserably, he clasped her chin and drew his thumb across the soft swell of her chin and smiled.

Lana finally met his gaze, her expression uncertain. "You seem…happy? I never asked before…did you need something?"

"All I need is right here…" He traced her cheek with the backs of his fingers and her eyes closed. She relaxed and settled against him.

He trapped her in his arms and breathed in her scent. She smelled of sunshine and wildflowers and warm leather. "I do have some great news…I'm a little worried it'll spoil the moment though…"

She glanced up at him, her intelligent amber eyes wary. "I'm almost afraid to ask…but…I could use some good news for a change."

"A'right. Here goes…The second best former SIS agent ever is on his way over here."

Lana blinked and her mouth fell open. "That's cruel…it's not funny." She shook her head dubiously.

"I'm _serious_. Theron's free. He's coming here. Barring any unforeseen weirdness he should be here…probably…the day after tomorrow?"

"How? Is he all right? He's not hurt?"

"No, no, he's fine, but I reckon we've all got a lot to talk about."

"That's wonderful…we should tell the others."

"We could…we probably _should_ …but…"

Lana's eyes narrowed playfully. "But what?"

"I was hoping maybe you and I…could…"

Lana arched a brow. "Go on…"

"Celebrate in private…who knows when we might get another chance…"

"I-I'd like to…"

"But…"

She gazed up at him and found the usual rakish smile faltering, only to be replaced by a boyish sincerity and the hope that his obvious disappointment would stay hidden.

"I'm _not_ turning you away…but I'm nervous. Very nervous." Her voice quaked and grew softer. "It's been years since I've…and I fear I may disappoint you…and…and I find myself hoping I don't." She averted her gaze, knowing that if she met his eyes again, her emotions would rule her, and letting them free of their cage terrified her.

"Lana…I want to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I'm nervous too."

"You? Nervous? You're so…worldly."

"It's easy to be confident when it doesn't matter…but this is different. I love you."

"I love you too." She reached up, soft fingertips tracing a path from his cheek to his lip, her index finger lingering over the swell of his lower lip.

Playfully, he caught her fingertip between his lips and kissed it before she could tug it away. She giggled and he delighted in the girlish sound. He felt her breath and heartbeat, both as tremulous as petals carried on a breeze and the delicate sensations quickened him. He brushed his mouth against hers, each pass building in fervor until he lured a surprising hunger from her. His hands skimmed her curves as their mouths locked in a heated frenzy.

He shucked his jacket and tugged his shirt open, before guiding her hands over his abdomen, inviting her to explore him. He pressed against her, breaking their kiss only to claim a quick breath before taking her lips again.

She skimmed his lean torso, eliciting a shiver as she kneaded a path to his back, her fingertips testing and soothing the sinews lining his back. Her fingertips travelled to his spine, until an involuntary growl escaped him.

He felt her hips crush and grind against him, and whether it was intentional he didn't know, but it was enough to stoke his erection. He pulled back just long enough to take in the sight of her; her cheeks had flushed with yearning and her sly yellow eyes were heavily hooded and feral.

His breathing came in ragged shallow bursts. He kissed her again and took her hand, gently but tenaciously guiding her to touch him. She traced the swollen stalk trapped under the soft material of his trousers, teasing and exploring him, until her lips quirked up in amusement when his arousal responded to her with a life of its own.

"I think the nexu wants out…" He quirked a brow and smirked.

"Does it now? I heard they're dangerous…"

"You heard right…and its hungry." He growled against her ear and maneuvered her closer to the bed, all the while deftly working her free of her clothing. He felt her hands shake as she sought to unfasten his belt and trousers.

He reached down to ease her efforts, and shimmied free of the rest of his clothes, until he was nude before her. Taking her hand, he guided her to touch him and shuddered as her hand swivelled around his length. He pressed against her, allowing her to test his weight in her hand, while he subtly freed her from the last of her clothing.

As her top slipped lower she gasped and caught it to hold it in place…her cheeks flushing a deeper crimson. "Jonas…"

"Mmm?"

"Could you turn away, until I'm in bed…"

"I could…but I _want_ to see you."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm…let me think." He tapped his chin thoughtfully for effect. "Hell yeah."

She winced and glanced away.

"Hey…what has you so worried…c'mon."

"I have scars…"

"Do you think that would make me love you any less? Look at me…really look. I've been shot at least a dozen times…got a couple of lightsaber burns too…over here." He drew her hand up to the credit sized pearly skinned circles over his abdomen and shuddered at her touch.

"Do they hurt?"

"No…they're just sensitive…in a good way. I'll show you what I mean, if you let me."

"Well, all right." She licked her lips and allowed her top to fall away. She stepped out of the pile of clothes and stood before him, her right leg bent demurely.

"You're shaking…but you don't need to. You're beautiful," he whispered. "Let's get into bed…"

She nodded quickly and obeyed. He settled at her side, and drew his fingertip along the longest scar, slowly, deliberately. She drew a staggered breath and gasped.

"See?"

"Yes…I never dreamt it could feel like that."

He pressed his mouth to the scar, nuzzling a path from one end to the other, before detouring to suckle her . She groaned against him and felt a rush of heat fan through her belly to her core.

Her fingers threaded through his hair and slithered over the nape of his neck. She writhed against him, eager and wanting.

He turned his attention to her other breast and then slowly nuzzled his way to her throat. He took her lips again and lavished kisses over them, until they felt tight, hot and silky.

She answered him, suckling his lower lip and favouring him with gentle nibbles, that only served to ignite his need further. He moved over her, and urged her thighs apart. "Don't worry…I've got things covered." He glanced at the contraceptive and protective implants in his left bicep.

"I was wondering about that…I haven't had the chance to see to it yet…"

"It's all right." He kissed her forehead and gazed down at her. "Stars…you're gorgeous. Kark…I need you…right now."

"I want you too…"

She drew him close and kissed him, as she arranged herself under him. He growled and settled over her, fighting the urge to claim her as hard as his body wanted him to. Instead he parted her tenderly, coaxing and teasing her arousal until he felt the welcoming rush of heat flood her folds.

"Please…" She murmured against him, as she curved her left leg around his.

"Don't gotta ask me twice." He chuckled and centered himself over her. He entered her slowly, and savoured the sensations of their joining.

Her inner muscles clamped around him involuntarily with each thrust, until they merged into a steady deliberate rhythm. He breathed in their combined scent—a heady blend of flowers and spice.

He felt a familiar heaviness, a thickening that was almost uncomfortable in its desperation for release. He groaned and held her to him, rolling them, until she was astride him. He took her hips, guiding her to ride him as he teased her swollen center. He revelled in her; her creamy flesh, flushed to a rosy pink. Her eyes closed and her hair was mussed and wild. He shuddered and felt himself grow impossibly thick. He took a deep breath, tempering his need until he felt hers build to a pitch.

She tipped her head back and cried out, before sliding forward over his chest, her skin dewy against his, and her hips grinding against him until he had no choice but to roll them again, and finally allow himself the release he craved.

He drove into her, a gentle but urgent pummelling until he filled her with his heat. He panted and fell against her, the waning tremor of their joining finally sating him. He remained inside of her for a long time, before laying back into the pillows to coax her into the crook of his arm. He held her to him, fingers lazing over her shoulder.

She toyed with the sparse hairs on his chest and gazed at his profile. He caught the dreamy look in her eyes and smiled.

"Was that…all right?" She asked nervously.

He cracked a devilish grin and chuckled. "It was completely awful. We're going to have to practice…oh…at least three times a day. Maybe more."

"We'll never get any work done!" She quipped, her tone dripping with false scandal.

"Who needs work, when you can do this?"

"You're impossible."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know."

((to be continued…))

13 | Page


	14. Chapter 14

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Fourteen)**

"Is the blindfold _really_ necessary? It's not as if I'm planning a return trip," One griped.

"You know what? My mistake." Theron rounded the stuncuffed cipher and tugged the blindfold over his mouth and knotted it more tightly. "Should've gagged you instead. Now maybe you'll shut the kark up."

One's raspy laughter escaped from under the greasy material. Theron seized One's left arm above the elbow and hauled him toward the safehouse's entrance.

The door creaked open and Theron hurried inside, his prisoner in tow. The door clanked shut behind them and Balkar glared at the cipher, his eyes hardening as he appraised the enemy agent. "I've got just the room for our _guest_. C'mon. Let's take care of the trash…so we can grab a drink."

"Quite the place…" Theron mumbled as they wrangled One into the fortified cell at the end of the corridor. Cob webs shivered above them in the draft created by their movement. The cell and the adjoining hallway reeked of a decade's worth of piss and vomit, the stench thoroughly embedded into the pores of the permacrete. Black mould and fungus the size and shape of half credits sprouted up the corner of one wall and the toilet next to it made a constant dripping noise.

"It used to be the local drunk tank, back when Rishi actually had law enforcement. I've made a few improvements here and there—made it more homey if you catch my drift." Balkar tugged on one of the durasteel bars to test its durability and found it solid. "You're goin' nowhere fast sunshine."

Theron kicked One in the rump effectively shoving him face first into the permacrete wall. One pushed off the toilet to stand and stumbled over to the meager cot in the corner. His lower lip was blue and parous with blood.

"Home sweet home, you tea sucking sonvuabish."

Balkar clapped Theron's shoulder. "C'mon…let's get you a proper welcome home."

Lana sped up her gait, at the sound of their voices. At seeing Theron, she froze, her gaze locking with his. "Theron, you made it." She rushed forward to embrace him.

"Good to see you too Lana." He looked taken aback by her joy but returned the hug, his eyes closing as he lingered against her. "Really good."

She drew back, holding him at arm's length, her gaze skipping over him. "You _look_ all right…you're not hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He gave her arms a squeeze and took a step back. "I've got both of you to thank...there was a time I didn't think I'd see either of you again."

"I can't tell you how relieved we are to see you safe. You must be hungry and we have a lot to talk about."

"Give him a chance to catch his breath, get some kri'gee into him first."

Lana beamed. "All right, I'll leave you to it…we do have something of a welcome planned tonight. I hope you're up for it Theron."

"Normally… _not_ a party guy…but I wouldn't miss this for anything."

One groaned on the cot. His arm hung over the edge, his manicured fingertips grazing the stone floor.

Lana glanced past Theron and into the cell. She paled and her mouth fell open. Her gaze shot over to Balkar. Her brows pinched. "Is that what you meant…by spoiling the mood?"

"Yeah…I…uh…I didn't want to overshadow Theron's homecoming…I gave you the good news…figured I'd save the bad for later and…here it is…" Balkar raked his hand through his hair, his cheesy grin only making him appear more sheepish.

"You should've told me straightaway. I don't like being caught unaware."

Theron's gaze volleyed between them and suddenly he felt like a third nacelle. "I think you're right…looks like we've got a lot to talk about."

Balkar nodded. "Yeah…why don't we get that drink, huh?" He clapped his arm about Theron's shoulder and steered him down the hall away from the cell.

Lana's gaze wafted toward the cell and lingered a moment before she followed them out of the jail. "Theron, there is someone I'd like you to meet, she's been a great help to us…"

Theron shrugged. "Sure thing…Jonas said you had a _team_."

"You'll meet the others tonight at dinner, but I think private introductions are best in this case," Lana said. "This way…"

* * *

Nine sat hunched over the command console, her chin resting on interwoven fingers. The faraway look in her eyes suggested she was somewhere else. She heard voices and movement in the hall and glanced at the door to find Lana, Balkar and Theron Shan standing there.

Nine stood. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, but I'd like to introduce you to our friend, the one you so graciously agreed to help us find. This is Theron Shan…" Lana stood between them as she made the introduction.

Nine offered her hand but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's nice to meet you at last…you can call me Nine."

Theron stared at her hand as if he expected it to bite. "You..." His brows etched together in a frown.

Nine cleared her throat and took back her hand after he rebuffed her gesture. "I'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage…"

"You infiltrated the SIS…you're Legate. You killed Ardun Kothe. Don't bother denying it, I managed to salvage the security captures from Quesh."

Balkar and Lana exchanged uncertain looks. "Theron…she's an ally…" Lana pleaded.

"Some ally…she murdered my mentor and his team in cold blood."

"I won't deny it, but Kothe was no angel. He did his share of unsavory things too. He somehow managed to acquire and use a brainwashing code against me to turn me into his little puppet. I did horrible things because of him. I'd love to know how _he_ got his hands on an _Imperial_ brainwashing code."

Balkar shifted his gaze between them and took a deep breath as ideas and connections formed.

"But you managed to break free, right? You could've shown him mercy," Theron growled.

"I wasn't feeling very damn merciful at the time. He used me…and because of him, both our governments might have been destroyed." Nine slashed the air before her with the edge of her hand.

"He was like a father to me!"

"And Shara, was a good friend to _me_. You trapped her and put her in carbonite…and now One has her…and maker knows what he's done to her…"

"C'mon…you two. This isn't dejarik. We start racking up all the wrongs the work makes us do…it's not gonna take us anywhere we want to be."

"Jonas is right…that was all in the past."

Theron exhaled heavily. "One doesn't have her…not anymore."

Nine frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…she's dead."

"You _killed_ her…" Nine's voice broke.

"No. She killed herself."

"Do you really expect me to believe _that_? Do you take me for a fool Agent Shan?"

"Shara helped me escape. She couldn't cope with what she'd become. The treatment you and your Keeper put her through didn't work. One planned terrible things…like merging her with that psychotic droid of his…Scorpio…"

"What?" Nine's mouth fell open. "Scorpio? That _can't_ be."

"Well, it can. He planned on implanting Scorpio's consciousness into Shara's body. He claims it was to repair the damage the treatment did…but I had my doubts. Shara did too. That droid has been in on whatever he's been planning…has been all along," Theron said.

Lana blanched. "Scorpio was Nine's crew member. She had HK-51 and the children with her…and now they're all missing. Jaesa and Vette found nothing in their search."

Theron steadied himself against the communications console and shook his head. "Your droid…has my son."

"Both of the children…" Lana added.

"We'll get a plan together…we'll find them. I promise," Balkar said.

"Yeah…" Theron murmured, unconvinced.

"Scorpio is no mere droid…she's sentient. She exceeded her programming decades ago," Nine said.

"I don't care what you call that insane bucket of bolts, she's scrap metal if I ever get my hands on her."

Nine folded her arms and glared at the wall. "I thought I'd gotten through to her…"

"You can't reach crazy," Theron scoffed.

Balkar sighed. "There's something else…I think I may have figured out who gave your code to Kothe…"

"If you're thinking, what I'm thinking, I should've thought of it sooner," said Nine.

Jonas ran his hand over his stubbled jaw. "Sometimes the answer can be right in front of you, and you still don't see it. But we have him now…so we'll get to the bottom of it."

Lana paced. "It appears that we're going to be working together in the foreseeable future…Theron…Nine…can we count on you? Can we all work together?"

"Yeah…" Theron nodded reluctantly. "The kids are in danger…if they're even alive…"

"We'll find them," Nine said, her voice implying her promise. "But first…I need some time alone…to recharge."

"Yeah…me too." Theron's gaze fell on Nine as she started to leave. "There is one more thing…"

"What?"

Theron tugged Watcher Two's hair pin from inside his bracer. "Shara wanted me to give this to your Keeper but I have a feeling you'll be seeing him before I do. She also wanted to say _thanks_ …to both of you for trying to help her…"

Nine took the pin and gazed down at at it. "You were there for her…at the end?"

"Yeah…"

Nine nodded and closed her fingers over the pin and left the room.

Lana watched her go, and sighed. "Why don't you two get that drink…and we'll see you at dinner. It really is good to have you back again Theron. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Balkar eyed her curiously as she walked out. Instinct told him to go after her—find out where her mind was at, but something else argued in favor of letting her go. "Yeah, let's do that. I need a damn drink."

* * *

After working himself free of the gag, One lay on the threadbare cot and laced his fingers behind his head to form a makeshift pillow. He stared at the rutted ceiling—its deeply etched marks—six of them to be precise—reminding him of a different time—a time where he felt like he had the galaxy at gunpoint, and ready to surrender everything he wanted.

He stared at the marks long enough, that he found himself transported back in time.

 _The sun had made a rare appearance in Kaas City and the air smelled clean. The surrounding vegetation glistened, with spots of such vibrant intensity on the leaves it was hard to look at them for long._

 _Not only was he the best cipher in the business, he was also an overseer now, a position that would enable him to spend more time on Dromund Kaas with his fiancée, soon wife._

 _He would be able to cherry pick the next generation of agents to graduate from the intelligence program—and instill in them dangerous new values. Not every student was worthy of his trust, or the special instruction he offered after hours. This term, there was only one, a young woman named Ilia._

 _The day began as any other, except that he'd chosen to walk to work. He remembered he'd actually whistled a tune as he strolled into Intelligence, turning some heads. Few were ever that happy when walking into work at the Citadel. Almost as if conspiring against his mood, a messenger came to him, informing him that Keeper wanted a word._

 _Minutes later, One arrived and tapped the door frame. "You wished to see me Keeper?"_

 _"Yes. Come in and shut the door." Keeper stood and summoned an astromech from the anteroom. "White noise for the duration of this conversation."_

 _The droid warbled its compliance and set to broadcasting the camoflauging signal._

 _"What's this all about?" One clasped his hands behind his back and paced the office, his gaze fixed on his superior._

 _"Word has reached me, that you've taken it upon yourself to augment the curriculum and while I sympathize, perpetuating a certain ideal would be regarded as treason. I don't believe I need to remind you of the penalty if you were found guilty."_

 _"Keeper…"_

 _"I sincerely hope you're not about to stand there and deny it. I destroyed the proof myself an hour ago. Return to the approved curriculum at once and put an end to any enrichment programs."_

 _"Is that all?"_

 _Keeper's pale gaze bored into One. "There have been rumours…rumblings of favoritism. You've been spending a great deal of time with Ilia Alizarin. I don't traffic in gossip, but suffice it to say the rumours are typical of what one would expect when an overseer spends so much time with an attractive female student. I suggest you restrict your time with her. That will be all."_

 _"No. That will not be all."_

 _"I've gone to great lengths to protect you agent. You've worked hard to secure my respect, and you've built a formidable reputation…one that could take you to the Minister's chair one day. Don't ruin your chances with petty politics."_

 _"It's more than politics. You know I'm right. We toil here day after day, we sacrifice. As you say, we are sanitation workers cleaning up after the Sith…we are deserving of far more than second class citizenry."_

 _Keeper's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm going to forget you said that. You have a bright future…I know your background and how you came to be here. It would be a shame if you were to lose everything. Now go."_

 _"Did she tell you this? I need to know…"_

 _"Watcher Two came to me…apparently your surveillance disrupter malfunctioned…and she witnessed your private class. She overheard everything between you and Ilia. Of course she came to me…"_

 _Bish. "Did Ilia confirm this?"_

 _"Yes, but only under threat of expulsion. Don't ruin two promising futures..."_

 _"Expulsion…" One smiled wanly. "Such a polite euphemism for elimination."_

 _"Take three days leave..."_

 _"A suspension?"_

 _"No…leave. A suspension would require an official reprimand on your record, and the reason for it."_

 _One dropped his gaze. "Very well then Keeper. I'll resume the Sith approved curriculum upon my return. I appreciate your discretion."_

 _"Dismissed."_

 _His fingers curled to form a fist, tightening as he stalked out of Keeper's office. He whistled another tune as he took his leave of the building, hoping his seeming good mood would put any watercooler gossip off track._

 _He paused at the taxi stand and frowned._

 _He called her Ilia…_

 _Inside the taxi, One brooded. What does the girl mean to him…he never refers to students by their first name. No matter…she betrayed me. I'll destroy her. His mouth twisted in private amusement. "And I know just how I'll do it too."_

 _No sooner had he returned to his apartment, his door chimes sounded, announcing a visitor. "What now?" He snarled on his way to the door._

 _He threw back the door and fell silent for a moment before stammering a greeting. "M-Mister Beniko…what are you doing here? What I meant to say is…please do come in."_

 _"This isn't a social call Quinn."_

 _"I'll offer you a drink none-the-less."_

 _"No drink. Last thing I need is to be even slightly impaired around the likes of you."_

 _One snorted. "Fine. But I'm having one, with or without you." He crossed the room and poured himself two fingers of Tihaar and took a sip of the clear viscous liquor. "So what brings you here?"_

 _"I want you to end it with my daughter."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You're not a Force user. You hail from a lowly military family. And I know what your parents resorted to for credits. Absolutely appalling. My Lana is a different class of people. She is above you…and she deserves better."_

 _One laughed. "You act as if you're so much better. You're a merchant…a respected and wealthy merchant at that, but you're no Force user. Surely you're not going to imply I'm after your daughter for her money or position."_

 _"That could well be part of it. You're weighing her down. She can be so much more…perhaps one day, she might even sit on the Dark Council, but not with you by her side."_

 _"Lana has no use for those stuffed shirts or their overblown titles."_

 _"My girl is young. She's special and I intend to do all I can to secure her future…a future that doesn't include you."_

 _"I suppose it's irrelevant to you, that I love her."_

 _"Love can't protect against the evils of the galaxy. Only power can do that."_

 _One slammed down his glass, the contents spilling over the sides. "Do you forget who you're talking to old man?" He advanced on the merchant and stared down at him. "I can make you disappear…utterly…completely, as if you never existed. I am a great deal more than you give me credit for. I am more than capable of protecting Lana…not to mention she's quite adept at protecting herself."_

 _"You're a thug Quinn. You're scum and you can thank your family for that."_

 _"You keep throwing them in my face…why don't you just spit it out. Obviously you've been digging."_

 _"Your father was a drunk. It's a miracle he could even hold onto a commission. And your mother…sold your brother to the eugenics program. When he washed out and the money stopped coming, they sold you, and when they had nothing left to sell they sold secrets. Moff Broysc told me all about you lot and how your brother used these secrets against him at Druckenwell."_

 _"Careful…if you were any other man I'd gut you where you stand. My brother may be a prig, but he's brilliant at what he does." One's fingers closed around the concealed knife he wore. "If not for Lana you'd be a stain on my floor. Now get out of my sight."_

 _"So you won't let her go."_

 _"Never."_

 _"That's what I was afraid of," Beniko muttered. He approached the door and hesitated before finally opening it._

 _A heavily tattooed Sith Lord stood outside in wait, arms folded. "Well?"_

 _"He wouldn't co-operate…if you could convince him my Lord, I'd be indebted to you."_

 _One glared at the old man and the Sith. "And you call me a thug…"_

 _His words died in his throat as the Sith lord lifted him from his feet in a strangle hold. One gasped and struggled against the invisible grip, his gaze following Beniko out of the apartment._

 _"This won't do…not at all," the Sith oozed. "I think you'll need a more lasting reminder to stay away from her."_

 _The Sith dropped One into a heap, and then, using nothing but the Force he flung One at the wall, holding him face down and spread-eagle._

 _"So…what did Beniko promise you? Sith dog..." One spat._

 _The Sith's weapon hissed to life, but was unlike any lightsaber One had ever heard. This weapon ignited not with a growl but a whisper. The Sith drew back his arm with a precise flick and One sampled the first lash biting through his flesh. He cringed and hissed a shallow breath. He felt his blood ooze down his back and then came the second lash. One bit through his lip to keep from crying out. Again and again the lightwhip connected. Six times in all—before the Sith retracted the weapon and stormed out of the apartment leaving One in a pool of piss and blood._

One caught movement outside the cell and sat up slowly. "Never thought I'd see the day _you'd_ collaborate with the SIS."

"Hardly a collaboration. I'm here because it's to my _advantage_ to be here."

"Let me guess…they promised to help you find your wife…in return for what…betraying me perhaps? Can't say I'd be shocked betrayal is in our blood."

Malavai clasped his hands behind his back and paced before the cell. "You're hardly in a position to judge…you betrayed our entire way of life…not to mention the Dark Council, Imperial Intelligence...your fiancée."

"What do you know. You betrayed your own _wife_ …and why? To curry favour with some fat claiming to be the Emperor? She should have strangled and dangled you into pulp."

Malavai's mouth tightened in a thin tight line. "How would you even know about that…"

One rolled his eyes. "Why is it people always seem to forget I'm a spy? At least we come by betrayal honestly…probably why we didn't quite make the cut…they couldn't breed it out of us completely."

"We're _nothing_ alike. Not a day has passed that I haven't tried to atone for what I did and I will spend the rest of my life doing so glady. I _will_ prove myself to her and regain her trust even if it comes at the expense of my own life."

"Why bother? Why lower yourself to a Sith? We are _not_ second class citizens. You just can't accept that can you…you're so used to being their lap dog."

"Shut up, that's treason. I didn't come here so that you could antagonize me."

"Then why _are_ you here _Malavai_ …to gloat maybe?"

"I came to see…if you'd changed. Clearly I was mistaken to think that might even be possible since I last saw you. I should have left you to drown in your own blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think treated you in your apartment after the beating? _I_ was the one who put kolto on your back…sat with you for two days to make sure you don't choke on your own vomit. I'm surprised they left you alive."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

Malavai laughed ruefully. "I thought perhaps your thanks would be in order, even if it is a decade late."

"Did you _tell_ anyone else?"

"No, why?"

One frowned. "It doesn't matter. Unless you're here to let me out, piss off."

Malavai shook his head. "One piece of counsel before I take my leave of you…I suggest you tell them what you did with the younglings."

"The younglings will be the _least_ of their problems, if I don't get out of here and resume my mission."

"Whatever you're up to…it's over."

"Then let me offer _you_ a piece of advice before you go…never return to Imperial space."

Malavai regarded him with an uncertain gaze and turned on his heel. "Good-bye _brother_."

* * *

Darth Jadus stood before the altar and lit the brazier. "Time is running out. I can afford to wait no longer."

After the dusky incense filled the ritual chamber, he knelt to meditate and purify himself. A hunger he had never known roiled within him demanding sustenance. The Force rose from his body in a great shimmering wave of power, climbing ever higher, until it swelled and spilled around him.

Indigo rivulets leaked from Jadus's body, each strand sentient and ravenous. The threads collided and consumed each other, gradually thickening into tendrils empowered to find the nourishment its host demanded.

The Force snaked into the adjoining chamber and slithered closer to the Grey Council members. The tendrils coiled about their ankles and wove higher, until the men were fully cocooned. The Councillors remained silent and steady, as they willingly gave themselves over to their ultimate fate. Together they would fuel the Master, preparing him for the great battle to come.

Darth Jadus levitated high above the altar and flung his arms out at his sides, his body quaking as the Force returned to feed him. The cocoons and the men inside them crumbled into dust.

Sated, Darth Jadus sank lower until his boots touched the floor. He turned his back to the brazier and went to the bridge.

"Set a course for Dromund Kaas…"

((to be continued…))

12 | Page


	15. Chapter 15

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Fifteen)**

Lana couldn't breathe. She stopped running when she reached the bluff overlooking the jungles. Beyond the undulating emerald treetops a distant storm darkened the skies over the next island.

She steadied herself against a large granitite stone to catch her breath and when her insides stopped shaking, she covered her mouth to stifle a sob and exhaled a staggered breath. Her vision grew bleary and she pawed at her eyes to clear them.

 _Why is this happening to me? I couldn't possibly have feelings for him still…_

Her brows pinched miserably as she thought of him trapped in squalid cell back at the safehouse. In an effort to distance herself she forced her attention to the storm building across the lake.

The rain cut across the lake's surface on an angle, the distortion resembling a swarm of insects. The wind carried the thrashing sound of water fighting water and the palm fronds below her seemed to answer the lazy thunder in the distance.

Despite having thunderstorms as a backdrop for most of her life's stage, they still enthralled her. Memories came with the distant rain—good ones, bad ones, all of them fighting for her focus. The noise in her mind wouldn't be ignored. There was only one thing to do, and that was to confront it. She'd spent too many years ignoring personal matters and shuffling other concerns to the forefront. She shut her eyes and allowed the memories to come. Maybe the rain wasn't to blame at all, maybe Blas's proximity coaxed her into remembering.

She had met him and lost him in the rain.

Just after graduating from the Sith Academy, she returned to Dromund Kaas during one of the worst storms on record. The weather had delayed her parents and she found herself stuck in the deluge with little money and no umbrella. There was nothing to do but try to walk home.

Her stomach growled and a taxi slid in next to her to drop off a fare and drenched her before taking off again. She swore and shook her fist, not that it did much good, except attract the attention of nearby stranger. He thrust his umbrella at her and smiled. "I doubt it will do much good at this point…but it's better than nothing."

She stared at the handsome stranger and found herself at a loss for words. Her lower lip quivered and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

The man persisted. "Go on…take it. I don't live far from here. You need it more than I. It's all right."

"Th-thank you…but how will I return it to you?"

"Not to worry, you can keep it…but I would enjoy your company over caf sometime."

"My company? Oh no…I'm not all that interesting…"

"Let me be the judge of that. Tell you what…we can enjoy a cup while we wait for your taxi."

"Oh…but I…I don't have…" She opened her purse and frowned.

He cocked his head and suppressed a smirk. "Allow me…my treat."

"That's kind but…I really can't impose on you like that."

"It's no imposition, I get the Imperial Intelligence discount…"

"You're with Intelligence?" Her voice quavered.

"Don't let that put you off. Let's get out of this rain, get that caf…There's a lovely café, just up the street."

"But I don't know you…"

"Then let's rectify that shall we?" He thrust his hand at her. "Agent Quinn…but you can call me Blas."

"Lana…Beniko." She shook his hand.

A pale blue luxury sedan slowed and the couple inside waved.

"Do you know those people?" Blas indicated them with a nod.

"My parents. They made it after all. Thank you again…Blas. I really should go." She pushed the umbrella back at him and smiled before hurrying over to her parent's vehicle.

The thunder on Rishi grew more insistant and broke her connection with the past.

 _I was a fool to think it could last…_

* * *

The kri'gee glugged out of the blue narrow-necked bottle as Balkar poured. He slid a tumbler at Theron and kept one for himself.

Theron eyed the bottle. "Obviously you didn't buy that here."

"Hell no. Figured the occasion called for something a bit better than six and forty rum."

"Thanks, if I never saw six and forty again, it'd be too soon. But you wanna know something? Lana…made it better."

"How?" Balkar cocked a brow and watched his friend warily.

"While we were holed up here, she got this spiced cane syrup off the Corellian Run Scoundrels…it even made the six credit stuff better. And when it looked like the Nova Blades were going to kill the market, she got it in bulk for me. Pretty thoughtful of her."

"You and she were shacked up here for months…you never…"

"Nah. But she was easy to live with. And there it is again." Theron cocked a brow and lifted his glass.

"What?"

" _You_ …that's what. So what's going on? You said you had news." Theron turned his tumbler one way and then the other, the rough bottom etching a pattern into the table.

"Uh…right. Lana and I…well…while we were searching for you…things got…y'know."

"You love her?"

Balkar chuckled and averted his gaze.

"C'mon…admit it."

"A'right. Yeah. I love her. That's not a problem is it?"

"Why would it be a problem?" Theron shook his head and hunched over his glass.

"Gotta say I feel guilty," Balkar began. "I know things are rough for you right now."

"Don't feel guilty on my account. You deserve it and I'm happy for you both." He raised his tumbler. "To you and Lana."

They clinked glasses and Balkar fell quiet.

Theron watched him over the rim of his glass. "You're holding something back though. I'm not getting the whole picture…something's missing."

"You noticed that huh?"

"Be blind not to." Theron sipped.

"Lana was engaged to One a long time ago."

Theron choked on his mouthful and spat it back into his glass, coughing. "W-what?"

"Yeah…the thought of it is like sitting on the business end of a lightsaber." Balkar threw back a mouthful.

"Having the bastard here must be hard on her. Is she okay?"

"Dunno. She won't talk about him…and it's not like I felt like pushing 'er to."

"Who can blame her. I hope she'll be all right."

"Can we _not_ talk about that right now?"

"Sure, no problem."

Balkar stared off into space. "There's something else I've gotta tell you…not sure I should bother—it won't change anything."

"What…"

"Lia didn't die on Dromund Kaas…and she tried to write you…about the kid…I saw your mail when I was lookin' for you. She and Marr…they went after the Emperor…they never came back…their ships were found busted up…"

Theron ran his palm across his eyes. "You're right it's not going to change anything…not with her…but…I gotta find the kids. And…between you and me…I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do. I'm a mess. Kark…"

"What happened…"

"A lot. I'm—" Theron took a deep breath and looked away. "I'm angry…ashamed…that sonuvabish got the better of me. I'm glad he's locked up finally. I didn't think I'd ever beat him. Not sure I could've if it wasn't for Shara's help. Worst of all—I killed a woman because of him."

"Kark…" Balkar breathed. "Who?"

"His _wife_. Don't think you knew her…Raina Temple."

"Kark." Balkar shook his head. "Never met her personally, but Nine was her friend. She sounded like a great girl."

"She was. She tried to help me. And I killed her for it." His voice cracked.

"I know you and Nine have axes to grind…but give 'er a chance. She's good people…y'know for a former Imperial agent. She's got a good crew too."

"If you say so."

"You know what your biggest problem is?"

"Besides breathing?"

"I _know_ you don't mean that. Your biggest problem is you hang on to _everything_. It's gonna kill you. You have to work through it…put it behind you. It's not easy but you gotta do it. Think about the kids."

"They're _all_ I've been thinking about. What if I find them…and it's the wrong thing? What if I'm no good at being a father? I'm afraid Jonas…it's not like my family life was _normal_."

"That's good…the fact that you're afraid means it matters to you. It won't be easy…but I think you'd be a great father to those kids."

"Yeah and what about Scourge? The last thing I need is him butting in. I've tried not to think about Lia's daughter…can't get attached…he'd come for her and I'd lose her…not to mention what it would do to my…kark…I don't even know their names. See? What the hell kind of man wouldn't _know_ that?"

"A man who's been through hell. Your son's name is Deston…cute kid. Real chip off the old block…except for his eyes…they're gold…Sith like—probably from Marr's side, I dunno. And his sister is Sephna. Sweet girl…always wants to be picked up. She fell asleep in my arms once. I wish I could say she looks like Lia…but she doesn't really. Maybe something in the eyes…she's got this spark in them like Lia had…but she looks like a pureblood Sith."

"See what I mean? I should've known all that." Theron sighed. "And what if…aw hell, what if Scourge finds them first?"

"Assuming he even knows they're missing. Last I heard he was in a coma. Look I hear you. But you know now. One problem at a time. Let's get them back first. I think Nine took holos of them…Lana probably did too. I'll ask her later. We're going to need to grind One for answers."

"Wish we could find his psycho droid. Bet she knows. The horror stories I could tell you…"

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe. Nine's been trying to get a bead on Scorpio's location. Look…I want you to know one thing."

"What's that?" Theron threw back another mouthful.

"I'm _glad_ you're back. I missed you man. You never know how much someone means 'til they're gone. I love you…you're my brother. That's never gonna change." He stuck his hand out and Theron clasped it.

"You too…yeah…brothers. That's what we are." Emotion trapped the rest of what he wanted to say in his throat and his eyes glistened. Seconds later Balkar instigated an arm wrestling contest.

"Hey no fair," Theron grumbled and fought Balkar's arm back upright.

"Had to do something…it was starting to get _weird_."

Theron erupted into laughter and Balkar found it contagious. "A'right 'nuff of that." Balkar took back his hand. "Let's call it a draw."

"Why? 'Fraid I'd win?"

"Nah, I need my drinking hand back." Balkar grinned.

The droids clattered into the room to set the tables for dinner. The smell of delicious food cooking somewhere close by filtered in.

"More?" Balkar held up the bottle.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

 _I have to stop this right now…I was right to end it._

Lana dabbed her eyes and glanced around the Rishi bluff. The grass was lush and green and it reminded her of a hilltop west of Kaas City where the burial ground for non-Force users was.

Even though nine years had passed since her father had died, the memories came to her just as vividly as if they'd happened recently. She remembered standing at the edge of the grave and staring at the bottom through the opening next to the casket lowering device. Her father's business partner presided over the service and though he was rich and clever he was a dull speaker.

The man's voice droned on until it faded from her awareness. She caught a glimpse of light and movement under the casket and frowned. Edging closer, she cocked her head and stared at what turned out to be water lining the bottom of the grave.

Her mother dabbed her nose, her gaze stoic and fixed on the casket. Lana reached for her hand, but her mother pulled it away, as if touching in public was something to be ashamed of. She felt a tight knot in the pit of her stomach and heat filled her eyes. She needed the comfort of her mother's hand, but she didn't dare reach for it again. Instead she pressed on a pair of dark glasses—an oddity on a rainy day, but necessary.

The glasses allowed her to hide. Her gaze skipped over the faces of the people gathered for the service. She was the only Sith present among the collection of Kaas City's elite. She knew them all in varying degrees, but hoped only to see the one familiar face she craved. She thought of his touch and their intimate moments and blushed. Her cheeks reddened with the shame and self-reproach that followed.

 _I should be ashamed of myself, thinking about that at my father's funeral._

Shameful as it was, there was a strange comfort that came with the memories, as well as the dull ache rising from Blas's absence.

 _Where are you? The one time I need you…and you're no where to be found._

Her fingers curled and tightened into fists as her anger swelled. Somehow he had managed to be absent from nearly every meaningful moment in her life of late.

 _Probably with that girl…_

She'd heard the gossip and had taken it upon herself to find the student. As she feared, Ilia was everything she wasn't—svelte, petite and red haired. And the worst of it—she possessed a quiet dignity and poise Lana felt she lacked. No matter how she tried, she'd always felt like an ogre by comparison.

She had imagined their bodies locked together, intimacies dripping from their lips while they planned their trysts. She imagined their laughter at her expense and slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a loud miserable sob.

The rain started during the funeral—slow fat droplets at first, rapidly gaining speed until it became a deluge that cut the ceremony short. The mourners tossed their floral tributes on the casket and scurried off to their vehicles.

Her mother placed a single rose over the casket and kissed her fingertips, pressing them against the wet cold metal. She lingered but a moment before hurrying to re-join her cronies—the wives of other merchants she played pazaak with daily. There was mention of a reception and Lana idly agreed to attend. Minutes later, she found herself alone at the graveside. Tradition demanded one family member remain by the grave until it was covered over. Her distraction had been interpreted as volunteering for the duty.

Wet and shivering, she watched over the site for almost an hour, the pangs in her belly reminding her she hadn't eaten in nearly two days. Workmen came and lowered the casket into the ground, and droids pushed the stony soil over it. The workmen left after she had assured them that she was fine on her own.

The wet squish of approaching footfalls caught her attention and she turned to see Blas at her side, umbrella in hand.

"Darling…take this." He pushed the umbrella into her hands, just as he had when they'd first met and shrugged off his coat to wrap it about her shoulders.

The coat was warm and carried the woodsy scent of his aftershave. She detected a hint of some foreign floral perfume clinging to it as well and her annoyance grew.

When he'd steered her away from the grave toward his still running luxury sedan, she lost it.

"Where the hell were you? I needed you!"

"I'm sorry. I was called away. Urgent business."

"What could be more urgent than this? My father is dead."

His gaze fixed on the raw earth covering the grave and for just a moment, she thought she detected a gleam of delight in his eyes, before it vanished under his well-practiced calm. "I'm sorry. I can't talk about it."

"Oh…I see. Who was it? Was it Ilia? Was she your urgent business? I'm not a fool. People talk."

Blas froze. "People are idiots…and you don't strike me as an idiot." His tone took on the sharp icy edge he reserved for others. "The girl is my student, nothing more. I thought she had potential…but I was mistaken."

"Then _where_ were you?"

"Let's go home…there is little sense discussing it here."

"I want to know where you were."

Blas urged her toward the waiting vehicle. "Not here." He glanced about warily.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'd rather walk."

"Don't be a fool. Take the sedan, _I'll_ walk, if that's what you want."

"What I want is to be able to trust you and rely on you. That's what I want! I don't want to hear stories about you and other women from my friends and family. I don't want to smell them on your clothes."

"You know what my work entails. And you know how I feel about you." He clasped her hand, his thumb running over her ring, as if subtly reminding her of it.

"Do I?" She pulled away from him and wiggled the ring from her finger. "Take it."

Blas stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"I said take it!"

"I know you're grieving…and I'm sorry I'm late…tell me how to make it up to you."

The collected placid tone of his voice irritated her—a textbook tone agents used to manipulate their prey. "You can't. You're never there for me and being an agent means you never will be. Something…or someone will _always_ take precedence."

"You're wrong. I thought you had more sense. Clearly I was mistaken. If you're going to accuse me of cheating on you, perhaps I ought to give you a good reason."

"We have a very different view on what fidelity means."

"You know the demands of my work…and if you can't cope then perhaps it's better we find out now." He took the ring pinched between her fingers and pocketed it. "Goodbye Lana."

His voice faded as her awareness returned to the present. She stood and started back to the safehouse. _I'm doing it again…involving myself with an agent. I must be mad._

" _Completely_ mad…"

 _Jonas is different…and Nine isn't the woman I thought she was. I was wrong about her. It's different this time. They're different…Jonas and Blas are nothing alike._

At the safehouse, she peered down the long narrow hall leading to the cell and somehow her feet carried her that way until she stood by the bars.

Always a light sleeper, he sensed her presence and sat up. "Lana…"

She shivered at the way he said her name, a nearly silent 'r' at the end of it. How could she have forgotten that? Her insides quaked at being so close to him again. She couldn't find her voice.

"It's good to see you," he pressed.

"I—I shouldn't have come. This was a mistake," she stammered and turned away to leave.

"Lana… _please_. Don't go."

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before facing him again. "One…"

"Blas," he corrected. "You haven't changed…"

"Yes I have."

He stood and cautiously approached the bars. "I meant it as a compliment. You never were very good at accepting them. I don't think you ever believed them."

"Maybe I'm not so different then…that hasn't changed."

"I was telling the truth, you look just as I remember you," he smiled slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I suppose…it's because we have unfinished business…"

"Do we? I thought you made yourself rather clear after your father's funeral."

"You never answered my question…where were you that day?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I want to put it behind me…move on. I would appreciate an answer…er…rather the truth."

One drew a deep breath. "The _truth_ …I suppose I can manage that now—there's no one left to betray except myself."

"Tell me…"

He ran his hand over his neck, soothing the welts under the slave collar and winced. "I trust you've heard all about the Star Cabal now…given your former position and the contacts you've made."

"You…were one of _them_? But how could you…"

"How could I be engaged to you and belong to a secret society that despises Force users? At this point, I doubt you'd believe me…you'd think I was manipulating you."

"I want to know. I deserve that much."

"I did it to protect you. Your father once said to me, love won't protect you from danger…only power. And as much as I hate to admit it, he was right."

"He wasn't. I don't believe that."

"I do. Power is our world's currency. I won't lie…the Cabal's politics weren't so different than my own. You knew I had issues with some of your colleagues and there were benefits that came with membership. It was a place were I could distinguish myself, but _you—_ you were my primary reason." He tugged at the slave collar and swore.

"Come closer…but don't try anything."

"Why? What are you going to do?" He approached her warily and stood before her.

"I'd forgotten how tall you are, if you would crouch a bit…I could remove this. It serves no purpose and it's chafing you." She reached up and with a small jolt of electricity and the Force she unfastened the slave collar. "Better?"

"Yes…much. Thank you." He caught her hand and sandwiched it between his. "I've missed you."

"Blas…don't." She lowered her gaze. "I know what you did to Theron…he's a good friend of mine. And I fear what you might have done to the children. Why would you do these things to him?"

"You care for him…"

"Yes, I do."

"I needed his help Lana. I doubted very much he'd give it to me, simply by asking."

"You might have been surprised…what were you trying to do?"

"You'd laugh if I told you."

She smiled weakly…but quickly suppressed it. "Maybe not. All I want is the truth. Maybe it's not too late to save you."

"Save _me_? I'm quite beyond saving. Not even by you darling." He caressed her hand and found himself surprised that she hadn't pulled it away.

"If you don't work with me…things will end badly. I want to save you and the children."

"I'm afraid I'm not the one that needs saving…despite my obvious predicament here in this cell."

"What do you mean?"

"I _know_ what Darth Jadus means to do…lives are in danger. He's mad and he'll stop at nothing."

"And how do you think you'd ever stop him?"

"I have a plan…there's a device I require—a weapon. I would have preferred to test it first."

"What's it do?"

"It's lethal to Force users…Sith, Jedi—it doesn't differentiate."

Lana's eyes widened at the description of the FFA Chrono Jonas had become fond of tinkering with. "And if you were to find it…being leader of the Star Cabal…you'd have your perfect extinction."

One's brow cocked imperceptibly. "You'll have one regardless, unless Jadus is stopped. Will you help me? I can't do it alone…please Lana…"

The sound of hands clapping slowly echoed from Lana's left and she tugged her hand away from One's.

"Nice try you filth." Balkar emerged from the shadows, still clapping. "Did you really think you'd sucker her into letting you out with that sob story? Where are Liatrix's children…and your psycho droid huh? Bet you left that part out…how about the part where you brainwashed Theron into killing your _wife_ Raina Temple…remember her? Nine sure does. You sure do enjoy killing Nine's friends. You slime."

Lana backed away from the bars, her gaze lowered. She remained silent and avoided both mens' eyes.

Balkar curved his arm about her and led her from the cell. "Dinner's being served. C'mon, everyone's waiting." She stiffened, her body rigid under Balkar's arm. The guiding gesture reminded her of Blas at her father's funeral. "I'm fine Jonas. Really."

He clasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I was worried about you."

"Well don't. I can handle myself."

Balkar chafed at her cool tone, but decided against pursuing it.

One's gaze followed them down the corridor. He tilted his head to meet his left shoulder, then the right. He repeated the exercise until the vertebrae in his neck clicked into their proper position. Then he smiled. "Much better."

Theron finished his dinner before the others and refilled his tumbler of kri'gee. He swirled the contents and took idle sips, his gaze and attention far away from the conversations wafting around him. Somehow he maintained just enough awareness to manage polite answers when pressed.

He took measured glimpses of his friends and nibbled at the inside of his lower lip.

Lana watched him over a forkful of food. "Try to relax a little. We'll start fresh in the morning. Nine said she might have some more information for us by then."

"Yeah…right. _Tomorrow._ Sorry Lana, I don't mean bring you down. The party is great."

"But you have a lot on your mind…I sense it."

"Yeah."

"You're not alone…if you want to talk about it. You know I'm a good listener."

"I know Lana…thanks. Same goes for you."

His thoughts strayed back to when he was a boy, after he'd been told he had to leave the Jedi temple—his home—because he had no connection to the Force. Even though Master Zho had cautioned against forming attachments, he had. He'd be surrounded by strangers again. He would miss his room and his collection of rescued animals who loved him no matter what. Most of all he'd miss Master Zho.

He remembered confiding his grief to the Cathar Jedi, Master Quilb, who had agreed to care for his pets after he left Tython. The Cathar had been sympathetic and reassuring.

"Change can be unsettling, but remember, regret is even more unsettling. Don't be afraid Theron. Allow the Force to guide you…this is a new beginning for you. All you need do is embrace it," Quilb had said.

 _I'll find Deston and Sephna…and somehow…I'll do right by them._

((to be continued…))

13 | Page


	16. Chapter 16

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Sixteen)**

Lord Scourge wandered the ruins of Cresh Base, idly prodding at the sooty remains of furniture and artifacts with a stick until they turned to ash. The black cassock he'd salvaged clung to his body, the singed jagged hem transforming him into a remnant from an age ago, clad in regal rags like some half mad spectre from the Dark Temple. The air had taken on a biting edge after the rain stopped and he marvelled at the shiver rashing his skin. Silver droplets hung from the blackened branches around him, and he breathed in the smell of rain soaked char.

The smell should have aroused him, incited him, but instead it only served to further validate an unwelcome truth: the once proud Sith were now a conquered people—resource slaves to a technologically superior foe.

He scanned the remains of Dromund Kaas from the mountain top—blackened jungles releasing wisps of grey smoke to join their cloudy brethren in the sky. His stomach rumbled but he continued his search for something he could attach to his body to further gird it against the elements. He would make camp here and acquire a ship in the morning.

Scourge sensed a presence—curious and afraid as it was, it persisted in watching him. He narrowed his focus and discovered the presence wasn't alone. He turned his back to the burned out foundation of Cresh base and approached the tree line. Standing atop a knoll with his walking stick thrust out at his side, he appeared a demented and most unholy shepherd.

"Show yourselves."

His voice lifted no higher than his normal speaking tone, but proved to be a potent lure to those watching.

Like serpents charmed by the kloo, two females emerged from the damp jungle, their arms linked as they shivered under thin grey servant's garments. The braver of the two bowed and began to speak, "My Lord Protector…we feared you were dead."

The younger woman bowed but remained behind the first.

"Show me your faces," Scourge demanded.

The women drew back their cowls and Scourge at once recognized the turnip faced women who served as Marr's house maids. Their skin was the same sallow shade—ruddy cheeks denoting a life of hardship but the lines creasing their faces had doubled.

"I remember you…" His lip quirked up. "Do you still believe I could kill you stone dead with a stare?"

"Oh no doubt of it my Lord. Absolutely stone dead or _worse_ ," the younger maid finally found her voice and the older woman face-palmed.

Scourge bit into the inside of his cheek to suppress his amusement. "How is it the pair of you are here? How have you survived all this time?"

"When Darth Acina came with her men…we _knew_ what she meant to do my Lord. She burned and looted _all_ the great houses of Kaas—stole what she could and captured many of the slaves. We snatched what treasures we could and hid them."

"You freely admit to stealing from Darth Marr?" Scourge's eyes narrowed and his voice thinned into a razor.

"Oh we didn't steal it…not for ourselves, my Lord. We took it to _protect_ it. Each of us managed a little."

"Each of us?" Scourge cocked his head. "How many of you _are_ there?"

The older maid pinched her fingers between her lips and whistled. The treeline thickened with skinny grey robed slaves. Among them Scourge noticed maids and medics, technicians and gardeners, as well as several labourers.

Scourge's gaze panned over the surviving slaves. "There has to be what…twenty of you?"

"Twenty-seven to be exact, my Lord."

The older maid's eyes grew large and round and she swatted the younger. "What are you doing…you don't correct your betters," she hissed.

"But I thought he'd want a specific number," the younger whimpered.

Scourge folded his arms and sighed. "Obviously you have a camp…show me."

"This way my Lord."

* * *

"Damn you Scorpio! How could you!"

The holoimage fizzled leaving Nine to glare at the dead space above the holo console. She slapped her hand against the unit hard enough to crack the edge of the keypad and cut her hand. A thin red line across the center of her palm wept blood. "This ends now," she snarled. She drew her pistol and strode down the hall toward the holding cell.

"Get up you foul sonovabish," Nine shouted. "I know what you did!"

One propped himself up on his elbows and lifted a brow. "Good morning Ilia. I take it someone pissed on your ration bars? I can promise you, it wasn't me. Or did one of your husband's cooties bite you in the wrong place?"

"Shut up!" Ilia aimed the pistol at One and squeezed the trigger. The blaster bolts sailed past him and richocheted off the walls to the floor and back to the walls again until they petered out.

One whistled low and laughed, but he didn't stand to confront her. "Odds are you'll shoot yourself before you shoot me between _these_ walls."

"If I'd meant to kill you I would've."

"Tell me _Illie_ …what set off this rare and delightful temper tantrum…hmm?"

"Don't call me _that_." She leveled the pistol again. "You ordered Scorpio to kill those younglings didn't you? Didn't you?!" She screetched.

The sound of rushing footfalls echoed behind Ilia, but she didn't turn around.

"Hey leave some for us," Balkar chided. "What's going on here? One being his usual charming self?"

Theron remained silent, but his hand hovered over the grip of his pistol. Lana was the last to arrive and lingered next to Theron.

"I don't suppose any of you thought to bring breakfast," One oozed.

"I wouldn't recommend antagonizing them," Lana warned. "What's all this about?"

"He ordered Scorpio to terminate the children and HK-51. She wouldn't even tell me what she did with the bodies before she cut me off," Ilia said.

Theron lunged at the bars and shot at One, three times in quick succession, one of the shots connecting with his shoulder.

"Stop!" Lana seized Theron's arm.

Theron tore free of her hold. "Why should I? Gimme one good reason I shouldn't paint the walls with his guts?" He snarled, his voice cracking. "And why are you on _his_ side?"

"I'm _not_ , but the cell is reinforced…the disruptor field might kill one of _us_ if you keep shooting at it."

Balkar drew his pistol. "Let's take him out back—put an end to this miserable sack of—"

Lana stepped between them. "No…that's _not_ the answer."

The three agents glared at Lana.

"Is this about last night?" Balkar drew closer to Lana. "You can't actually _believe_ anything that sack o' dung has to say?" He waved his pistol in One's direction.

"What are you talking about?" Nine glanced between them.

Lana drew a deep breath before speaking. "Darth Jadus is planning some sort of an attack. Only _he_ knows what Jadus is going to do. And he has a plan to stop him."

"You really expect us to believe he'd go against Jadus? He was _working_ for him…" Theron hissed.

Balkar shook his head. "It's just a ruse…probably thought he could sucker Lana into letting him out."

Lana glared at Balkar. "Excuse _me_ …I _am_ capable of thinking and speaking for myself. And I want to know what Jadus has up his sleeve."

"He's a madman Lana. He's tried things like this before," Nine whispered.

"Precisely. All the more reason we should try to stop him, yes?"

"I can _still_ hear you," One called over in a sing-songy tone. "What makes you think I'll talk _now_? You'll execute me either way…" He picked the shreds of his shirt out of his wound.

"You got that right," Theron barked.

Balkar stared at Lana, dumbfounded. "I can't believe you're even entertaining this. Tell me you don't still have feelings for _him_."

Lana's eyes narrowed. "Feelings are irrelevant here. There are matters of greater importance unravelling."

"Maybe to you! But I'm never going to see my son…or hold him, or his sister. They were just babies. And now they're dead!"

"Theron…I'm sorry, I don't mean to be insensitive…but millions could die."

" _Could?_ There's no way to know _if_ he's even telling the truth!"

"He kidnapped you, because he needed your help to secure the FFA Chrono. He was going to use it against Jadus."

Balkar's jaw dropped. "You _do_ believe him…" He ran his hand through his hair and paced. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Lana…he's a lying piece of _filth_ …a child killer. Even his own brother won't have anything to do with him. Open your eyes!"

"I think my eyes are quite open Jonas. Thank you."

One's gaze shifted at the mention of the chrono and Malavai, but he remained still and quiet.

Nine shot a sideways glance at One. "Let's talk this through somewhere _else_."

"Agreed. Shall we?" Lana turned up her hand to indicate they leave.

"This isn't over," Theron snarled.

Balkar fought him away from the cell. "C'mon, we'll get him later."

* * *

After gnawing the last of the roasted sleen meat off the skewer, Scourge glanced at the slaves circling the fire.

"We're sorry we don't have more my Lord. We barely killed that one…it almost tore off Kalil's arm, while Morlus hit it with the rock. Its tail did this..." Jakkul pointed at the fresh cut bisecting his cheek.

"You have no weapons?"

"No my Lord. Even if we did, we don't know how to use them," said Kalil.

Scourge nodded, his gaze thoughtful. "I thank you for sharing your food and fire with me."

"It's our honour Lord Protector." The older house maid, Shyn, pressed her palms together and bowed her head.

The younger maid, Werd, drained rainwater from a large leaf into a half-shell and offered it to Scourge.

He guzzled the water, eager to quench his thirst after the salty lizard meat.

"My Lord, you've come to take us from here to our new home yes?" Werd hinted gleefully.

The circle of slaves chattered excitedly about the prospect of leaving the jungle with their new master and Scourge's gaze fixed on them somberly. He stood and the servants fell quiet.

"You have expectations and hopes," Scourge exhaled heavily, "that I can give back all that was taken or destroyed…that I can provide a home and protection as Darth Marr did."

Scourge moistened his lips as he collected his thoughts. He felt their dread and fear. He saw it in their wide-eyed dirty faces.

"Darth Marr…and my wife are dead. Our younglings are gone…and while I hope to find them, I fear they share their mother and grandfather's fate.

"Much of my wealth has been seized by new enemies and old…I have little more than most of you. I didn't come here tonight to save you…I came here to salvage what I could to survive.

"All I can promise you is a life filled with trials and hard labour. If we are to survive we must work together. You brought me here…shared your food and fire with me. I can't make promises. I _won't_ make promises I may not be capable of keeping. I _am_ leaving in the morning, to return to the planet of my birth. It is a harsh world. It won't be an easy existence. I leave the choice to you…join me…work with me…and perhaps, we may survive and re-build. But have no illusions, our lot in the galaxy has changed…and our true choice is this: Survive together or die alone. I leave it to you."

"My Lord? Help us decide? We don't know… _how_."

Scourge shook his head incredulously and sighed. "All right…take a vote. Those who would risk to join with me and leave…put your hands up. Those that would rather take their chances here, do nothing."

A few arms shot up straightaway. Others were slower to join.

Scourge's gaze panned over the group, and to his surprise every slave agreed to join him.

"We'll acquire a ship in the morning…"

"How my Lord?" Said Shyn.

"We steal one…a freighter should suffice."

"But what about the others my Lord?"

"What others?" Scourge folded his arms.

"The ones Empress Acina took…won't you save them too?"

" _She_ is no Empress," Scourge snarled. "I would save them if I could…but with our current resources…" He shook his head, frowning at the lack of logistics. "How would we free them before morning? One freighter will barely accommodate all of you…never mind countless others."

"Acina keeps them in slave quarters and outdoor pens…we could sneak inside…tell them to head for the spaceport."

"No. Gather whatever you have in provisions and salvage and remain here. Have everything ready for our departure. I will liberate as many as I can…find a ship…and return."

Morlus pushed through the crowd. "Lord Scourge…we have something for you…it might help." He extended a battle scored mask with both hands. "The rest is in the cave…"

"You have one of Darth Marr's armors…"

"Yes my Lord. We saved it…in case he came back."

Scourge's lip crept up. "Show me to the rest of it."

* * *

Malavai Quinn glanced up from his datapad as Lana and the three agents stalked into the office. He stood and clasped his hands behind his back to await orders.

"I would appreciate your input Major Quinn," Lana said.

"Yes, my Lord."

Theron eyed Malavai dubiously. "This is the brother…"

"Yes, he is." Lana clipped. "Theron Shan this is Major Malavai Quinn…in case you weren't properly introduced last evening."

"Agent Shan."

"Major."

Theron receded into the background and leaned against the desk, or more aptly the desk was holding him up. He crossed his arms and his legs at the ankles, closing himself away from the others.

Balkar rounded the desk and tapped in the code for the lock box. He removed the weapon and held it up for all to see.

"This is the FFA chrono Lana and I acquired from the old Keeper. It's an Imperial prototype…originally designed as a weapon against the Jedi, but was scrapped when it was discovered that the weapon didn't discriminate and affected the Sith as well," Jonas began. "It's the weapon One alleges to have been after."

Theron's gaze grew faraway and then jolted back to the present. "One said that Shara…Watcher Two," he corrected, "represented the starting point to a mission he was planning for _us_ on Nar Shaddaa. It's possible she knew the location of it and the security protecting it. I'm also guessing the procedure he ran on Watcher Two was a test to see how well we could co-ordinate under pressure."

Balkar straightened. "You mean that's actually true, he wasn't lying?"

"Hate to say it, but yeah. It makes sense. And he mentioned wanting a test subject…but not just anyone…He wanted to test it against Darth Acina."

Lana pursed her lips and looked at the group matter-of-factly. "He did say, he needed _your_ help to acquire the weapon."

"And he wanted Darth Acina, because he wanted to see if it would actually work on a Force user. Not to mention the Imperial Intelligence Weapons Warehouse was located on Nar Shaddaa. And I do know that Jadus was planning something…Raina Temple reported as much to me before her murder."

Theron dropped his gaze, his lips tightening miserably.

Balkar ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe this…you're telling me…that filth was actually telling Lana the truth."

"Perhaps he trusts her…they were engaged once, or it's quite likely he was manipulating her as he does everyone else. He has every intention of assassinating Darth Jadus," Malavai observed. "My brother hated the Sith…present company excluded."

Lana frowned. "There is something else…another possibility. One was a member of the Star Cabal, an organization with one goal—ridding the galaxy of all Force users. Nine is familiar with it she was responsible for exposing them."

"We believed after the arrests and deaths of the key players—like The Prince, Nok Drayen, Kolovish, and the Leksende's that the Cabal was destroyed. Clearly we missed One," Nine explained.

Lana sighed. "So…there are two possibilities…One intended to destroy Darth Jadus before he could execute whatever he was planning…or he simply wanted access to a weapon that would serve his political agenda."

Theron straightened. "What difference does it make? There's no way in hell we're letting him out…and no way he's ever getting his hands on that weapon. Period." He slashed the air to emphasize his will.

"There's just one problem. The weapon is fried. I can't make it work again. I've tried everything. Even if we went after Jadus…how the hell do we stop him?" Balkar tossed the chrono to Theron.

"We can't afford to just ignore it…millions will die…millions more will suffer. This has been Jadus' plan from the off," Nine said.

Lana paced. "Nine, aside from One…you know Jadus better than anyone else here…what do you see him doing?"

"I see him taking back what was his…or rather what he believed to be his…He's going to declare himself Emperor…but first he has to get rid of Acina."

"So he'll be gunning for Dromund Kaas…" Theron muttered.

The speculation continued, rising and falling in pitch and fervor. Lana drifted away from the agents and watched Theron turn the weapon over in his hands.

Malavai approached Lana. "My Lord, if you have a moment…there is something I wish to discuss with you…in private."

"All right…" Lana followed him into the adjoining control room.

"What is it Major?"

Malavai shifted his weight and his gaze, as he considered his approach.

"Don't hesitate…obviously there's something troubling you Major."

He tugged at the hem of his jacket and clasped his hands behind his back to assume his usual briefing posture. "I had occasion to speak with my brother. It's been years since I last spoke to him…nine to be precise. I had hoped perhaps he'd changed…"

"I think that's something we all hoped…sorry. Please continue."

"Yes my Lord. During our conversation, we happened to recall an incident…it took place not long after your engagement was announced. Had I not paid Blasphemy a visit while on leave, he might have succumbed to his injuries."

"What injuries, what are you talking about?"

"You don't _know_?"

Lana shook her head.

"He was badly beaten—whipped to be specific and left for dead. I treated his injuries and sat with him for the duration of my leave. He showed signs of improvement, so I was comfortable with returning to duty."

"He never told me."

"I believe I know why. That was the issue I had with our reminiscence. He became agitated when I mentioned it, and was concerned to the extreme that I had told it to anyone else. I had not. However, I think erred in judgement, I should have…at the very least, brought it to your attention."

"That is odd."

Malavai shifted uncomfortably and fell silent.

"Major…is there something else?"

"As a matter of fact…there is, but I hesitate in bringing it up. My brother would see this as a betrayal, and you may interpret what I'm about to tell you as an aspersion against someone who was close to you…but I have lived with this for nearly a decade, and I believe the time has come to speak."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I sliced my brother's security system to see who would dare commit such a barbarous act against an Intelligence operative of his caliber. Your father attempted to convince Blasphemy to break off your engagement. When he refused, your father summoned his associate…a Sith lord—to beat Blasphemy. When I returned to duty, I made subtle inquiries and discovered the identity of the Sith—Lord Belderos, who happened to use a whip, rather than a lightsaber."

"My father…" Lana gasped. "It can't be…are you sure?"

"Without a doubt. I'm sorry, my Lord. I had considered writing you…but the right time never seemed to come…and once the man passed, I saw little point in besmirching your memory of him in any way."

"What about this Lord Belderos?"

"He was the apprentice of my former Master. Reports indicate he was strangled with a durasteel cable…part of some elaborate snare. The killer was never caught and it was written off as a successful assassination orchestrated by one of Darth Baras' rivals."

"I'm not quite certain what it is you mean to accomplish…"

Malavai swallowed. "My Lord…Lord Belderos perished no less than one week after your father. I find it highly suspect that both men wronged my brother and ended up dead within a week of the other."

"You're saying…Blas did this…that _he_ killed my father _and_ Lord Belderos. That can't _be_. My father took ill—some sort of hemorrhagic fever…the doctors could do nothing for him." Lana's hands shook. She steepled them and pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips.

"This is my belief, my Lord. I thought it relevant…where my brother's character is concerned. If he ordered Scorpio to murder those children…than it is my sad belief they're gone. He has no remorse and only his mission against Darth Jadus matters. My Lord?"

Lana paled and wavered. Malavai hastily drew a chair and eased her into it. When she didn't speak, he pressed a cup of water between her hands.

"My Lord…" Malavai pressed.

"I need a moment…"

"Of course my Lord."

* * *

A thick shadow fell over Acina's bedroom and she stirred awake. Her body itched as if she were trapped in a bed full of writhing maggots, the sensation of millions of tiny mouths pressed up against her, trapped in every fold and crevasse, scheming and searching for her essence. She flung away the covers and sat bolt upright. There were no maggots, but the sensation continued, raising goosepimples on her skin. "Who's there?"

"Has so much time passed that you fail to recognize me, Acina? The time has come to usher in a _new_ age…but first, the weak and superfluous must be swept aside…" The voice echoed seemingly from every corner, but from nowhere specific enough that she could locate its source.

The tickle entered her skull and wormed its way into the folds of her brain. Acina pressed her hands to her skull and screamed…

((to be continued…))

Happy Easter Everyone!

12 | Page


	17. Chapter 17

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Seventeen)**

Balkar hopped the stool next to Theron. The bottle before him was open, but the tumbler trapped between his fingers had long since lost its fizz. "You gonna drink that? Or are you trying to get to know it better?"

"I'm not really up to company."

"Yeah, me either." Balkar leaned across the bar and plucked a glass up between two fingers and poured. "I'm sorry man. I can't even imagine what you must be going through." He eyed the glass and for the time being, like Theron, he seemed content just to hold it.

"They say you can't miss something you never had…I used to believe that…but the longer I'm alive, the more I'm starting to think it's nerf dung. I'm tired Jonas…when do you stop losing everything that matters?"

"I've spent most of my life trying _not_ to find out, cause it hurts too damn much. It's a lot easier to pretend nothing matters and then forget about it." Balkar downed his drink in three gulps.

"You talk to Lana yet?"

"Nah…she was chatting up Major Pain…didn't wanna interrupt." He spun the glass and when that failed to entertain him, he refilled it.

"Want a piece of advice?"

Balkar shrugged. "Like what? Never kiss a moody nexu on the lips?"

"Never said it was _good_ advice…but you shouldn't let that piece of filth get the last laugh. Talk to Lana…"

"I think I have a better chance with that nexu right now."

"Yeah, well, you'll be sorry if you don't. Trust me, a'right? One of us has to be happy or the galaxy will implode."

"It won't keep me from _drinking_ the galaxy…" Balkar eyed his third pour and threw it back. "You gonna be a'right?"

Theron sighed. "I need to work. I'll go crazy if I sit around _thinking_ much longer. Maybe I'll give Lana a hand finding the Wrath for Quinn. He did his part, now it's our turn. She mentioned some contact she'd made…some Zakuulan deserter. He sounds like he might know his way around."

"Yeah…if things go south, I might head to Denova…pick up some merc work…maybe run a con or two."

"You really aren't optimistic are you…"

"You know what they say—never tell…"

"…me the odds," Theron finished. The two men clinked glasses and downed the strong flat contents.

"Go kiss that nexu…"

"Heh…right. And remember…when the galaxy karks you…there's only one thing to do…kark it right back." Balkar slapped Theron's shoulder and sauntered toward the control room where he'd last seen Lana.

* * *

One lay on his bunk, his arms tucked behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, analysing the fluctuations in the disruptor field encasing the cell. _Dammit._ Nine and Theron's blaster shots had weakened the disruptor field, but not enough to tempt him into tinkering with the locking mechanism. The nanite pool had regenerated enough to repair his senses, his hearing keen enough now that he could eavesdrop on the various conversations taking place in the safehouse. His shoulder throbbed and burned, but it was only a matter of time, before that too was repaired.

 _Thank you, Lana._

Something brushed up against his leg and scuttled along the bunk past his hip. His gaze met the beady black eyes of a large sewer rat, bold and determined enough to eat that it crept toward the blood stain darkening his shoulder. One remained still a moment longer and then with unparalleled reflexes, he snatched up the daring rodent. The portly rat twitched its whiskers and wriggled against its captor.

"And to think they say fortune _favors_ the bold..."

* * *

An unsettling chill had settled over Kaas City, the sort that seeps into the marrow, seeking to corrupt from the inside out. Scourge drew on the Force, but instead of shielding himself from the strange energy, he feasted on it—feeding from it to stoke his own strength for the task ahead.

He had liberated three slave camps already and sent them to rendezvous with the others, but something inside of him demanded more. He strode through the city as if each step he took claimed that territory as his own.

The street lamps above him flickered and buzzed, and clouds of mist wafted by like smoke. He caught his reflection in a shop window and stared at the image for a long time. He wore Marr's armor well, so well it might have been tailored to him. Scorred and blackened by war and fire, he appeared the very embodiment of its true owner— a dark paladin returned from oblivion to reclaim what was his, and take his vengeance upon those who'd wronged him.

Fuelled with purpose, his fingers curled about the pommel of the ancient saber at his hip—a twin to the one Marr had kept—a sentient relic that responded to the bloodline bound to the weapon. Scourge sensed no such prerequisite from this weapon—it seemed satisfied to respond to his will, regardless of whether he was bound to Tulak Hord's blood or not.

The fog parted before him, and he found himself at the foot of the tower where the false empress Acina ruled her crumbling empire.

 _I'm going to take back all you've stolen._

The chill and probing darkness intensified as he stalked into the building. He rode the elevator to the top floor. Using the Force he threw back the many sets of double doors leading to Acina's chambers. The echoes rang out like thunder. Her guard fled at the sight of Scourge, taking him as the source of the terror gripping the stronghold and all within it.

Acina ran screaming from her private chambers nearly colliding with him. She backed away until she lost her legs and fell backwards, skittering away like a crab.

"You…you've come back… _you're_ doing this to me?" She panted, her hands acting as a vise against her head. "I—I was t-told you were dead! You were dead! Stop this Marr! I'm begging you!" She half cried, half stammered.

He strode toward her and folded his arms, a wry cold chuckle escaping from under the mask. "I've come to take back what's rightfully mine."

"Scourge…" She whimpered. "Please… _help_ me. There's something _here_ …it wants to kill me."

"Then whatever _it_ is…is not alone," he sneered. Stepping around her, he stood over her computer console, deftly slicing past her security.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking back what's mine."

After reclaiming his and Marr's assets and transferring them to the Intergalactic Banking Clan and several other banks, he summoned Admiral Glyn over the com. The image of the officer responsible for what remained of the Imperial navy appeared before Scourge, casting a blue glow around him.

"Admiral Glyn reporting…Lord Marr—this is… _unexpected_."

"Prepare your vessel for departure and dispatch twelve shuttles to these co-ordinates and allow the personnel located there to board. They are not to be harmed. More will be arriving…have your men remain there until I return. Lord _Scourge_ out."

"Forgive me my Lord…I had thought—

"Assemble as many qualified crewmen, as you can muster at this hour. Consider this an evacuation. We are leaving at dawn."

"Yes My Lord."

Acina stood. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

Acina gasped and took several steps backwards. She clasped her head and wailed. "Get out of my mind…" Her body twisted like a contortionist with the Sith Opera company, and the sound of fine bones popping and snapping elicited another pained scream.

"Lord Scourge… _mercy_ …"

"You fool…you're bargaining with the _wrong_ Sith," he snarled.

As if sensing the truth of his words, she turned toward the window, and glanced back at Scourge, before hurling herself through the plate glass. The wind ripped into the room, flapping the gauzy curtains. The tinkling sound of glass hitting the side of the building faded with Acina's cry.

"I always knew she'd die by her own hand," he muttered to the as yet unseen entity. He sensed the presence quickening behind him, until the shadow became a man. The darkness roiled about him, insidious and thick like a mass of worms. Scourge whirled about to face Acina's tormentor.

Darth Jadus stepped into the light and opened his arms as if offering an embrace. "She was unworthy of her seat on the Dark Council just as so many of the others were. I am the architect of a New Age...a time when the power of the Sith will no longer be diluted by the weak. I will rebuild our world…and plant fear and chaos in every heart."

Scourge folded his arms and sized up the other Sith. "I have no time for _raving_ demagogues…challenge me or leave me, but I will not stand here and listen to this pontificating."

"I speak to you as an equal…I thought perhaps you alone would understand what our world requires."

"I only understand, what _I_ require and I'm leaving." Scourge strode past Jadus.

"I thought better of you Scourge…that you turn your back on all we could accomplish—imagine if you will the profound terror the Sith of the New Epoch will sow."

"You are as mad as Dread Masters…continue this course, and you will meet the same fate. Any fool can incite terror and destruction. Do as you will Jadus, but I _am_ taking my leave of you."

"You dare turn your back to me…to the gifts I offer you? I will _not_ be denied." Jadus hissed and hurled a wall of foul energy, rife with loathing and madness inducing horror.

Scourge whirled on Jadus but rather than deflecting the terrible wave, he opened himself to it—consuming all that Jadus threw at him, and after he'd glutted himself on the darkness, he amplified it and set it loose on Jadus in the form of an inky vortex. It churned about Jadus and lifted him off his feet and into the air, as if he were nothing more than a brittle leaf.

"I _said_ …I'm _leaving_ ," Scourge hissed. "Do not _try_ to stop me."

Scourge stormed from the chamber still feasting on the mad Sith's malevolence and rancor, the tempest of his skill finally abating in the jungle after Jadus had been thoroughly drained.

* * *

Seeing the light in the control room, Balkar ducked inside, quickly scanning the room in search of his 'nexu.' The in-joke make him smile, but the feeling faded when he caught sight of her hunched over the small desk in the corner, tissue wadded in her fist and her hair hiding her face.

"Lana?"

An involuntary sniffle escaped her. "Yes? What is it Agent?"

"Agent? Really Lana?" He took a few tentative steps toward her. "It's me…"

"I know."

"Hey…" He pulled up a chair beside her, but she avoided meeting his gaze. "If I'd known having him here would do this to you…I'd have told Theron to shoot him…be done with it…I should've."

Lana sobbed into her hands.

"I'm sorry…" He drew a deep breath, hoping it would pull up the courage he needed from somewhere inside him. "I guess you still," Balkar swallowed, "He still…matters to you—doesn't he," he bit out.

"Oh Jonas…" She wept. "It's all such a mess…"

"C'mere…" He took her shoulders and coaxed her close. He guided her head to his shoulder and caressed her hair. "I've gotcha."

He held her close and shut his eyes. _Aw hell._ After what seemed a long time, he drew back and tipped her chin up. "I guess seeing him again brought back a lot…"

"It did…so many memories…how we met…the good times we had…it made me question so much about myself and _us_."

"I won't pretend to understand…but if that's how you feel…it's not like I can stop you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He chuckled ruefully before he could stop himself. "This is good-bye then…you're actually leaving me…for _that_ sonuvabish."

"No!" Lana gasped. "That's not what this is about at all."

"Then what?"

"Malavai and I spoke. Apparently my father disapproved of our engagement. He never saw fit to tell me. Instead he had Blas beaten and left for dead when he wouldn't break it off."

"And…now you feel _sorry_ for him?"

"I _did_ …until Malavai voiced his suspicions. He believes that Blas murdered my father…and the Sith who attacked him."

"What?" Balkar's mouth fell open. "How?"

"There's no proof…I'll never know for certain. My father travelled to all sorts of exotic locales looking for inventory…I thought he'd caught the fever during one of his trips…but Lord Belderos was trapped in some sort of snare inside his apartment. They died within a week of each other."

"No way that's a coincidence…you know…infection and poisoning are textbook assassination techniques…I suppose he used the snare on the Sith to make a point. I'm sorry Lana. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just hold me… _please_."

"Course I will." He drew her to him, and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through it…I promise."

 _And somehow…I'll get the answers you need._

* * *

Malavai paused before continuing down the hall toward the cell. The stench and detritus offended his senses and he considered turning back, and yet he was compelled to see his brother one last time.

 _It was the right thing to do. She had a right to know. Perhaps he's right…perhaps betrayal is in our blood…_

He steeled himself and continued the rest of the way, but was caught unprepared for what he saw. "My gods…brother…what have you done…"

Malavai held to the bars and pressed his face between them. "Blasphemy…get up! Damn it, get up!" Next to his brother's prone body, a splash of red caught his eye—blood—but there was more…the broken bloodied durasteel leg of the cot, and an untidy scrawl smeared into the stone floor. He cocked his head to read the message on the floor, but couldn't make it out from where he stood.

He tapped the code into the locking mechanism and dashed toward the body. He rolled his brother's body over and checked his pulse. _Still alive…_

Malavai eyed the message on the floor, which simply read, 'I'm sorry Lana.' He tugged his gloves from his hands and pulled a kolto pack from one of the leatheris reticules attached to his belt.

As he prepared the dosage of kolto, he felt movement next to him, and then the jarring throb of metal connecting with his skull at least twice before there was nothing but darkness…

"That's what you get for telling stories, _Malavai_." One's lip edged up slyly as he set to work.

* * *

Scourge emerged from the jungle by the former Cresh base site where the slaves congregated. A shuttle swooped in overhead and landed amid swaying grass and saplings. The slaves gathered round and murmured amongst themselves—concerned whispers at the arrival of only _one_ craft, especially now that hundreds more had arrived.

"Lord Protector…how will we all fit?" Kalil asked with a tremor in his voice.

Scourge folded his arms. "More shuttles are enroute… _many_ more. No one will be left behind. I suggest you board quickly."

"But where will we go after that? Will we all be together again?" Morlus asked.

Scourge's gaze rose skyward, and fixed on the massive triangular shaped form, some distance above them. "We required a vessel that would accommodate our numbers…behold the destroyer _Diasporus._ You will report to Admiral Glyn upon boarding. Understood?"

The house servants, Werd and Shyn scurried toward him and bowed. "Thank you Lord Protector…"

The throng followed the example of the house servants and bowed, a chorus of gratitude lifting from the clearing, just as the other shuttles arrived.

"We have no time for this…board quickly. There is no guarantee our departure won't be challenged. Go _now_."

* * *

The safehouse was mostly quiet given the hour. With an idea of his captor's locations, One crept toward the office, disguised in Malavai's uniform.

The dim light in the control room concerned him, but it wouldn't deter him. He settled behind the desk and withdrew Malavai's access codes from his breast pocket. The secured desk drawer popped open and One's gaze fixed on the very thing he desired most, the FFA Chrono.

He plucked the device from the drawer, frowning as he inspected the spent weapon.

 _Idiots…they've nearly destroyed it._

He swore under his breath and considered his options. An idea occurred to him, and with a deft flick of his wrist he drew Malavai's knife and knicked the nodule at the base of his throat. Wincing, he extracted a portion of the nanite pool still repairing his systems.

After a furtive glance about the office, he popped the chrono open and applied the gel like substance to the ruined parts. He fixed his gaze on the tiny workings, his enhanced vision already showing him that the nanites had taken to their new task.

 _Excellent._

His attention shot toward the control room when the sound of shifting chairs suggested Lana and Balkar were leaving. With nimble fingers, he reassembled the chrono and replaced the back of the unit, before tucking it into the drawer. He tapped the security code, effectively engaging the locking mechanism.

 _Dammit._

He threw himself into the alcove between the storage cabinets and crouched in wait. The pair continued on their way and One exhaled, grateful they didn't linger.

((To be continued…))

9 | Page


	18. Chapter 18

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Eighteen)**

One cinched the deployment buckle of the FFA Chrono, locking it about his wrist. He depressed the watch's crown and held it along with his breath as he waited for the weapon to reinitialize. When the trio of ice blue lights running the bottom of the case flickered and settled into a stable pattern, he exhaled.

He cocked Malavai's sidearm and crept out of the office, careful to keep to the shadows as he navigated the safehouse. He needed a way out—one that wouldn't draw attention. Instinct told him he'd find the doors heavily guarded.

 _Just as I thought…_

Nine's cheeky Rattataki crewmate slumped against the frame of the front door, while the rear was guarded by the aging former Fixer 15 and the elegant vermin Nine had married.

One sneered and considered opening fire, but decided against it. Despite his age, Lokin was no less dangerous now than during his youth and was still considered a deadly shot. The Joiner was not a man to be underestimated or trifled with either, regardless of his polite demeanor.

Taking the shot would've proved gratifying, but stupid. The mission was all that mattered now.

 _Pity._

The immediacy of his cause stirred inside him. Powerful and mad, Jadus represented a threat to the entire civilized galaxy and One couldn't suffer him to live a moment longer, especially if he'd succeeded in acquiring the former Emperor's life leeching rituals. It was only a matter of time before Jadus performed one, if he hadn't already. Each ritual was but a stepping stone to more power—until nothing else remained, save for two warring titans with the galaxy playing both hostage and stadium to their madness.

 _Jadus and the Emperor must die._

Other Force users still populated the galaxy. Elimination would be a painstaking and time consuming process and as much as he wished to accelerate the Star Cabal's time table he knew victory would only come with patience.

 _This isn't the time to plan the future._

Only his escape would ensure the galaxy's survival. He paused to consider his surroundings—a narrow service hall, leading to an access panel in the ceiling at the end of it. After reholstering his brother's pistol, he wedged himself between the walls, arms and legs easily spanning the width of the hallway. Pills of sweat dotted his forehead as he alternated between his hands and feet to hoist himself vertically to reach the panel. His shoulder burned and angry jolts of pain shot down his arm. Carefully balancing his weight on angled feet, he nudged open the panel and moved it to one side. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself up through the opening and rolled to right himself.

One winced at the thump his impact made and swore.

The attic reeked of mildew. He adjusted the setting of his ocular implants to night vision and crept forward. A draft rustled his hair and he followed the current to a rusty air intake grate, just big enough for him to squeeze through.

Once on the roof, he crouched low and hopped down a series of supply crates at the back of the building. He drew the pistol and loped toward the trio of ships—Balkar's _Nightwalker_ , Nine's _Phantom_ and finally the silver SoroSuub luxury cruiser Jadus had gifted him as a bonus—the vessel that Theron had commandeered on Nar Shaddaa.

Nine's icy voice called out behind him, "Going somewhere?"

One whirled about and laughed. "Found my brother did you? Still breathing?"

"What do you care?" Nine trained her pistol on him.

"You're right…I don't." One opened fire, sending a volley of plasma bolts at Nine. He tapped the implant behind his ear, and the cruiser's boarding ramp dropped. He bolted up the incline, until Nine's return fire caught his ankle, slowing his escape to a limp. Undeterred, he threw himself inside the vessel and slapped the controls, retracting the ramp and locking the ship's entry hatch.

Nine tapped her earpiece. "I need back up, he's getting away!"

Lana, Balkar and Kaliyo stormed through the main door, weapons at the ready. Theron circled from behind the building and met the others out front.

The SoroSuub's thrusters ignited and the vessel rose.

Nine unfastened a small sphere from her belt and lobbed it at the hull. The device failed to adhere and rolled. Nine gasped and exhaled as the magnetic prongs stuck the tracker to the ship, moments before it ripped into the sky.

"Sonuvabish has the chrono!" Theron shouted. "How'd he even _get_ this far…the slave collar should've prevented—"

"I…removed it…" Lana admitted. "I saw no point in it…the power source was drained."

"Drained or not, it was the only thing keeping him from regenerating."

Lana glanced at Theron quizzically.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we've gotta stop him."

Balkar snarled, "Let's get this sonuvabish."

Theron and Lana tore after Balkar as he remotely prepped the _Nightwalker_ for take-off.

"Will Quinn be all right?" Nine asked.

Kaliyo nodded. "The old man and bugboy are on it."

"Thanks Kaliyo…C'mon, we could use you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Agent."

* * *

The bridge of the star destroyer _Diasporus_ was eerily quiet, save for the sibilance of the vessel's inner workings. The skeleton crew worked in diligent silence as they continued the evacuation of Lord Scourge's inherited personnel from the surface. Admiral Glyn conducted brief interviews with the new staff, efficiently assigning new tasks and temporary duties.

Lord Scourge strode onto the bridge and paused by the viewport to watch the progress of the last shuttles to leave Dromund Kaas.

Another vessel coasted toward the _Diasporus_. Scourge appraised the other destroyer's trajectory and frowned.

"Identify incoming vessel."

A fresh faced lieutenant stood to address Scourge. "My Lord, the approaching vessel is the _Apocrypha_ …Darth Jadus's flagship."

Scourge's gaze fixed on the man's nametag—Lieutenant Dann. "ETA of the remaining shuttles?"

"Four standard minutes, my Lord. The _Apocrypha_ is moving into attack position, sensors indicate their weapons are locked on our position."

"Extend shields to the incoming shuttles."

At the _Apocrypha's_ arrival, Admiral Glyn dismissed the remaining slaves and returned to his post. After a glimpse at his com, he straightened. "Lord Scourge, I regret we are _not_ in a position to engage Lord Jadus. We have only a minimal compliment…nor do we have torpedos—and our guns are still charging."

"How long until they're functional."

"Minimal functionality available in one standard minute…but my Lord, we can't take on the _Apocrypha_ in our current state. Our sensors indicate we're woefully outgunned and outmanned. They'll blow us out of the sky."

"I trust we are fully fuelled and the hyperdrive is online at the very least?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Begin calculations, but do not execute, until I give the command."

"Understood my Lord."

Scourge folded his arms. "Do we have the shuttles?"

"Not yet my Lord. ETA, two standard minutes…as of _now_."

The young lieutenant turned to face Scourge. A bead of sweat snaked down the officer's temple. "The _Apocrypha_ is hailing us…"

Scourge glared matter-of-factly at the com. "Onscreen."

The image of Darth Jadus loomed large before the _Diasporus's_ bridge crew. The younger officers kept their attention fixed to their tasks, their skin paling in the presence of Jadus's darkness, their hands trembling as the image began to speak.

Jadus focussed his attention on Scourge alone. "It is foolish to persist in this defiance Scourge. My sensors indicate you are ill-prepared for this confrontation, and in the interest of preserving our Empire, I command you to stand down or face annihilation. It is pointless to resist…you are only condemning yourself and those you liberated to certain _death_."

Scourge paced, deliberately positioning himself closer to the lieutenant. His gaze drifted to the readouts—only a minute remained until the shuttles would be safely inside the _Diasporus's_ bay, and the guns charged to minimum.

"I _thought_ I'd made my intention to leave quite clear." Scourge twisted his right tendril ring and stalled. "However, if you wish to retain my allegiance, I will entertain any incentive you might offer to persuade me."

"The time of bargaining is past Scourge. I require your answer, or I _will_ open fire."

The remaining seconds ticked down and the screen flashed green, indicating the shuttles had safely docked inside the belly of the _Diasporus_. The bay doors edged together until they were closed.

"Very well…then my answer is no. I'm _leaving_."

"Pity you won't live long enough to regret your foolishness," Jadus hissed.

"You forget, I'm _immortal_." Scourge muttered under his breath. He turned on his heel to face Admiral Glyn and angled the heel of his hand to his throat in a cutting gesture. Glyn promptly cut communication with the Jadus and the _Apocrypha_.

"My Lord, he's powering up," said Lieutenant Dann.

"Focus our guns on the Apocrypha's sensors and fire. Blind him!"

"Yes my Lord," Dann barked almost cheerfully.

"Glyn prepare to engage the hyperdrive…"

"On your command, my Lord."

"My Lord, our guns are exhausted, but the _Apocrypha_ is flying blind," Dann barked.

Scourge stalked to the viewport. " _Now_ Glyn, take us into hyperspace."

"Yes, my Lord."

As blue whorls engulfed the vessel and the body of the ship lurched forward into the star-streaked distance, the officers of the _Diasporus_ breathed a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

The bridge crew of the _Apocrypha_ sat stock still—not daring to move or breathe, lest they summon their master's wrath upon them.

A deep red fog curled about Jadus and rose higher, until it grazed the ceiling and twisted into a claw. The manifestation of Jadus's fury crept over the bridge, casting a shadow over the officers as it slithered toward the Admiral.

The silver haired man shook his head, violently enough that his sagging cheeks shuddered like a frogdog's chops. He threw his hands up and backed away from the encroaching specter. "No…no…please no…oh maker…NO!" The admiral cried.

The claw swept the admiral up, carrying his body to Jadus. The man twitched and shuddered as the claw closed fully around him. The admiral shrieked as his body twisted inside out and collapsed into a pile of ash at Jadus's feet.

Captain Mentu, the officer stationed next to Jadus's former admiral stood and swallowed hard. His hands shook violently, even as he clasped them behind his back to conceal his state. "M-My Lord," he stammered, "Long range sensors are back online…and indicate a vessel on an approach vector with the _Apocrypha_. If I'm not mistaken, it appears to be my Lord's Hand."

"Notify me when he arrives, _Admiral_."

"Th-Thank you my Lord." Mentu's gaze followed Jadus off the bridge and when he was confident the Sith was out of sight he clamped his hand over his heart and panted.

One tapped the familiar frequency into the com panel and waited, until Scorpio's elegant form rose from the center of the unit. "Scorpio…I will require your assistance to complete the mission…"

"My collaboration is no longer yours to command."

"What the hell are you talking about…"

"You failed to uphold your end of the bargain Agent, and I am exercising my right to terminate our agreement."

"Damn you Scorpio, I _need_ you!"

"Your needs are irrelevant."

Scorpio's image fizzled and One bashed his fist against the console.

"If I ever find you…I will _rip_ you apart bolt by bolt."

((to be continued…))

6 | Page


	19. Chapter 19

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Nineteen)**

The _Nightwalker_ throttled out of hyperspace, the sky exploding in a brief eye-watering flash of white light that vanished as quickly as it appeared. The craft entered the Dromund system through a gateway of pearlescent mist. The blue-green world that was Dromund Kaas loomed ahead.

"We're here…so what now?" Kaliyo drawled.

Balkar pivoted his command chair to address her and the others. "We get the sonuvabish, that's what."

"Hope you've got a plan in mind…personally I say let 'em have at each other. Galaxy'll have two less problems." Kaliyo checked her pistol and bandolier.

"Aw hell… _we've_ got problems. Big problems," Theron grumbled. "Incoming patrols…"

"We can handle that…" Balkar waved him off.

"Yeah, but can you handle _that_?" Theron indicated a large blip on the edge of his readout—a star destroyer. The _Apocrypha_ came into sight over the planet's horizon, as bright and steady as the sunrise it reflected.

"It's Jadus…" Lana breathed. "One is nearby too, I sense it."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kaliyo muttered.

"Aw kark." Balkar ran his hand over his jaw. "If _we_ see them, we'd better clear off before they see us too. Alter course…"

"Altering course…" Kaliyo announced. "You guys are gonna owe me a drink—no scratch that—more like an entire bottle of something _expensive_. And a vacation somewhere warm."

"Let's just hope they didn't pick up on us."

The _Nightwalker_ shuddered as a tractor beam locked on.

Theron glanced up from his station. "Too late."

"We're not even in range, how's that possible?" Balkar snorted and flew out of his chair.

"Clearly Jadus has augmented his tractor beam…" Nine paced and studied her datapad. "My tracker indicates that One is on his way into their shuttlebay. "We don't have much time to prepare."

"I'll try to shake us loose. Maybe we can outrun 'em." The ship lurched and rocked and Kaliyo scowled. "Dammit! It's not working."

"I would've preferred coming here with a solid plan, but it won't be the first time I'm making it up as I go along." Theron stood. "I'm pretty familiar with the insides of a star destroyer…I say we split up into teams once we're inside that thing and take it apart."

"Jonas…do you have smuggling compartments?" Nine tapped her chin.

"Yeah, you're standing on them."

"Good. I take it you have charges aboard?"

Balkar spread his arms. "Of course, what self-respecting spy _doesn't_ carry bombs aboard their ship? Gimme some credit here…"

Theron looked between them. "Jonas—I think I see where Nine is going with this…and I have a feeling Kaliyo knows her way around explosives well enough to know where they'll hurt most."

Kaliyo smirked. "Can't say I've ever busted up a star destroyer before, but it'll make what I did on Brentaal IV look like preschool. Gonna have a good time."

Lana scanned the group thoughtfully. "The three of you will remain concealed on board…while we approach Jadus…perhaps he'll see reason if we tell him what One is up to, and no doubt it will be better received from us, than from two former SIS agents and an anarchist."

"Jadus is nothing _but_ reason…cold, hard, terrifying reason. I only hope he believes us," said Nine.

Theron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And if things go to hell, that's where _we_ come in. We'll rig the destroyer's vital systems, and then it'll just be a matter of getting out before it blows. One way or another, Darth Jadus and One _will_ be stopped."

"Let's get moving." Balkar clipped as Kaliyo and Theron headed for the armoury to prepare.

Nine slid into the pilot's seat. "Let's hope Jadus doesn't hold a grudge…"

"I should think he'd be grateful that we're trying to save his life," Lana said.

"You'd think…but this _is_ Jadus we're talking about. I take it you still have your auditory nerve shielding with you…just in case?"

Lana popped the tiny ear buds into her ears. "Yes, thank you…one thing is for certain, I never want to experience _that_ again."

* * *

Admiral Mentu stood on the bridge, his spine rigid and his cold sweaty palms clasped behind his back, as the remains of his predecessor were collected and carried off by the sanitation detail. The man's screams still rang in his ears and Mentu shuddered.

"Progress report…do we have the unidentified shuttle?"

"I'm tractoring it in, estimated time of arrival, ten standard minutes," the newly appointed Captain Zimmer announced.

"Good…and the agent?"

"Cipher One is safely aboard and on his way to the bridge."

"Excellent, inform Lord Jadus of his arrival, _personally_."

Zimmer swallowed. "Yes sir."

Admiral Mentu's gaze followed his underling as she left to complete the delegated task, and Mentu relaxed into his newly inherited authority.

* * *

Darth Jadus sat behind the vast ebony island that served as his desk, his attention riveted to the mail the system had just delivered. One letter piqued his interest more than the others, and with a deft pass of his fingers over his computer, files from the defunct Imperial Intelligence headed up by the man once known as Keeper, appeared before him. Jadus read over the files intently as he investigated the source of the curious letter.

The chime at his doorway roused him from his ruminations. "What is it Captain Zimmer? Come forth."

"Cipher One is safely aboard, and is on his way to the bridge as we speak, my Lord."

"And what of the unidentified vessel, Mentu _should_ have apprised me of."

Zimmer stiffened. "M-My lord…from what I could ascertain regarding it's speed and trajectory, I can only conclude that it was in pursuit of Cipher One's vessel. The occupants will be in our custody shortly. Shall I have them brought before you, my Lord?"

Jadus stood and reached out with the Force. "There are deceptions at play here…yes…bring them to me."

Zimmer wavered under the strain of Jadus's darkside presence and paled. "Yes, my Lord."

"Dismissed," Jadus hissed. "Oh…and before you take your leave Captain, do inform Admiral Mentu, that avoiding me isn't a wise course of action…for future reference."

"Yes m-my Lord." She bowed stiffly, and when he said nothing further, she backed away slowly, and was almost to the door before she dared to turn her back on him. Away from his influence she took a moment to collect herself and then relayed his orders.

* * *

One stalked the corridors leading to the bridge of the _Apocrypha_ , as if it were his to command. The security detail dispatched to arrest those aboard the unidentified shuttle, parted to allow One to move between them.

He glanced over his shoulder as they regrouped with Zimmer and continued down the hall toward the shuttlebay. The whir of the pistons powering the superconductor told him the tractor beam was in use and he knew he wouldn't have much time. He had to act quickly.

His left hand slid idly over his right wrist, as if to confirm the device was still a part of him. The weight of it pressing into his skin already told him what he wanted to know, but he couldn't ignore the need to touch it once more. It was a part of him now, an extension of his will and the mandate of the Star Cabal.

Jadus's connection to the dark side tainted the atmosphere. One could feel it as he neared the bridge—not as a Force user would, but through the sweat dotted brows of the officers he passed, their rigid postures, and their ashen colouring. Their fear was real and palpable and served to feed the monster who called himself their master.

 _Their master. Not mine._

He took the elevator to the bridge and emerged through the doors, feeling as if he were born again. He was one with his purpose and the moment of reckoning had arrived.

 _My body will not betray me. My blood will not boil and my heart will beat as it always has. I am already tainted._

Jadus dominated the bridge of the _Apocrypha_ , his armoured form all the more ominous against the field of starlight behind him. One stared at his adversary—a man, a Sith, a god—second only to the power of the absent Emperor, and the fact that _he_ would be this being's undoing, fuelled his hatred of the Force and all its children—a hate that spurred him onwards to close the distance between him and his destiny.

One paused before the sextet of steps that lead to the elevated platform of the bridge where Jadus stood. Saying nothing, he scanned his surroundings and waited until Jadus spoke.

"So, you've returned, at last," Jadus said, his voice low and dangerous.

"I told you I would."

"You have nerve agent, returning to me, given your failure."

"I've achieved all I set out to, Jadus."

"Agent, have you forgotten my command? You were to spread word of my return and bring my enemies before me…and yet here you stand, _alone_."

One smiled, his expression seized by the vainglorious brilliance of his triumph. "Your enemy _does_ stand before you Jadus…I am—"

Jadus stared past One, at the approaching group led by Captain Zimmer—a dozen Imperial troopers and at their core, two women, one of which he never thought he'd see again."

"They're unarmed my Lord and claim to have an important message for you," Zimmer announced.

One whirled around and glared at Nine. "Always interfering…and now you've dragged Lana into it." His expression softened as it fixed on Lana. "And _that_ is most unfortunate…I'd hoped to spare you."

Lana's pale glare bored into One's. "I _know_ what you did to my father…and to his friend."

One cocked a brow, "A fair exchange, given what they'd done to me."

"Enough," Jadus hissed.

"Yes, I quite agree," One snarled. With a twitch of his thumb he activated the FFA Chrono, the nerve pinching wail of the device rising and spreading across the bridge of the _Apocrypha._ The trooper escort and the bridge crew collectively cried out in agony and covered their ears.

Only Jadus, Lana, Nine and One remained standing, seemingly unscathed by the weapon's deadly pitch.

Frustrated by the result, One tapped the chrono again and again, but the device only succeeded at temporarily incapacitating the non-Force using personnel.

"This…this can't be!" One snarled, desperation tinging his anger. The device smoked and a blaze of sparks shot through the face of it before the wail petered out, first to a plaintive whimper and then nothing.

Lana gritted her teeth. Even with her earbuds she felt the vibration in her skull. Nine took her elbow to steady her.

One's gaze shifted between Jadus and Nine, his vitriol fixing on the red haired agent. " _You_ did this…you warned him!"

Jadus folded his arms. "No…she didn't."

"How are you still alive?" One growled through gritted teeth.

"I received a warning from a former accomplice of yours…some sort of artificial intelligence."

Nine gasped. "Scorpio warned you…"

"That _was_ the designation the informant used." Jadus paced before the group. "But the informant is not the reason I stand before you."

One stood stock still, his gaze subtly panning over the bridge for some advantage.

Lana stepped forward and bowed her head in deference before speaking. "Darth Jadus, it was our intention to warn you, that's why Cipher Nine and I came here. We believed your life to be in danger. We were in pursuit of your would-be assassin when your tractor beamed locked onto us."

"Cipher Nine…" The way Jadus spoke her name sounded almost affectionate. "I thought we had agreed to always be honest with one another…that we would stay out of each other's way."

"Yes my lord…and our agreement still stands. We're prepared to take our leave peacefully, now that you have Cipher One in your custody and the truth is known."

"But that is where you're _mistaken_ Agent…the truth…is incomplete…"

"You have no idea what you've done!" One drew his side arm and shot a volley of plasma at Nine.

Lana summoned the Force, her shielding deflecting the bolts away from Nine.

Nine gasped. Her hand hand flew to her chest, a relieved breath escaping her as she realized Lana had saved her. Both women crouched to take cover with the recovering guards.

One felt himself lifted from his feet. His body flew across the bridge at a dizzying speed, his trajectory cut short by Admiral Mentu's oversized display. One thrashed against the Force power holding him fast. The viewscreen's long pointed shards cut through One's uniform and blotches of inky blood darkened the fabric.

Jadus curved his hand into a claw and One's hands shot to his throat, his body twitching against the crushing might of the dark side.

"Did you _think_ you could destroy me with the very weapon _I_ commissioned?" Jadus stalked closer to his writhing former right hand. "A weapon _you_ stole from me, _hid_ from me…whose creators _you_ executed to keep the weapon from being recreated?"

Nine and Lana exchanged knowing glances, but their expressions remained placid.

One fought against the dark energy crushing his windpipe, and with preternatural strength, he managed to lift his arm to point an accusing finger at Nine.

Jadus wrenched his hand hard, eliciting a sickening crunch and a thud as One fell to the floor in a heap.

"Remove the traitor's carcass from my sight. Take it to the incinerator, but leave the device here," Jadus hissed.

Admiral Mentu, still shaking from his proximity to his broken station and the corpse, motioned to the troopers.

As the body was carried out, Captain Zimmer stepped forward. "My lord…what of the intruders…they did mention that your life was in danger…"

"A fact you should have thought to mention sooner…I will deal with you later, Captain Zimmer."

"Yes my lord. Forgive me." The woman shut her eyes and drew a deep breath before returning to her station.

Jadus drifted closer to Nine, his footfalls too even, and too silent for mundane steps.

"I have long anticipated the day we'd meet again," Jadus began. "It's a pity you chose to work against me… _our_ eradicators could have reshaped the galaxy to any form _we_ desired. In all the galaxy…there was no other that ever came so close to besting me…a shame you weren't born Sith. I mourn all we might have achieved."

"I stayed out of your way…that was the deal, and I upheld my end, until I learned you were in danger. I too, respect your prowess…of all the Sith I've encountered, no other _tempted_ me as you did."

"Yes…I recall sensing your longing…a desire I once had a mind to claim…to shatter so utterly that only the perfect product of our combined degradation remained."

"Like Zhorrid's love of singing…"

"A pale shadow of what you and I would have explored _together_ …and what might have come of it."

Lana kept her gaze locked on the floor tiles, in the hopes they'd somehow shield her from this… _foreplay_? She cringed and imagined herself on the Rishi hilltop where she'd found solace, but the revulsion of any sort of passion between Jadus and Nine followed her and sickened her.

"It's been years Jadus…I doubt very much you'd spend them lamenting what might have been," Nine murmured.

"You know me as no other, Cipher…of course I re-evaluated my original designs. It became clear to me the eradicators while effective, they were far too grand a vision to go unnoticed for long."

"I sense you have something else in mind…"

"Yes…something smaller…something unexpected—and seemingly as innocuous as you." With an outstretched hand, Jadus summoned the spent FFA Chrono. "With this…we might know a second chance."

"But it's irreparably broken, my Lord," Nine purred.

Lana wasn't certain if she was referring to the Chrono or their partnership, and she shook her head, hoping to chase away the morbid curiosity taking shape in her mind.

"Few things are beyond repair…but the truth as I said, is incomplete. I have revealed myself…and now…the rest is up to you." Jadus beckoned to a guard visible in the doorway. The trooper seized the arm of his captive, and led her onto the bridge.

Jadus's attention fixed on the Rattataki, and then on Nine. "She's one of yours…"

"Hey, I was looking for the little girls room on this crate…that's all." Kaliyo squirmed.

Another trooper followed, carrying her belt and bandolier full of explosives. "We caught her near our shield generators, with _these_."

"She must have stowed away…she's no longer with Nine," Lana offered.

Kaliyo shot a murderous glare at Lana.

"Then you won't mind if I eliminate her…" Jadus taunted. "What will it be Cipher…tell me the truth, or watch this woman die."

"She's with me. I ordered her to sabotage your shields, in case we needed to escape. She was only following my orders."

Jadus drew Nine to him with the Force. "You _lied_ to me Cipher…there will be consequences."

((to be continued…))

9 | Page


	20. Chapter 20

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Twenty)**

Theron stripped to his undershorts and stuffed his ball of clothing behind a pipe running parallel to a power conduit in the engine compartment aboard the _Apocrypha_.

"You look entirely _too_ comfortable, half-naked on a star destroyer," Balkar grumbled as he shucked his jacket and tugged apart the tiny snap buttons running down the front of his shirt.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." Theron rummaged through the equipment lockers until he found the tools he needed.

Balkar stowed his clothes next to Theron's. "I _could_ get used to this—with a couple o' dancers, some drinks, maybe a drooling Gamorrean or two shaking us down for credits and spice…it'd make a pretty good Hutt sauna. On second thought, scratch the Gamorreans," he added thoughtfully.

Theron shook his head incredulously. "C'mon back to reality. Let's get this over with. I gotta map the relays. I didn't pack any salt tabs, so we need to get out fast before we get dehydrated."

"I _thought_ you said you'd mapped them already."

"I _did—_ for the most part. I just have to adjust the frequencies." Sweat pilled across Theron's forehead and chest as he puttered inside the control panels. "Y'think Kaliyo's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she can handle herself. I have to admit, I didn't expect her to go along with the plan."

"Me either, but they'd never believe Lana and Nine came here without _some_ sort of back up. And they know she works with Nine so it makes sense—the Imps catch _us_ and it's all over. Hey, slice into detention, see if they've processed her yet."

Balkar tapped into the wall panel and frowned. "Yeah, she's there. Aw hell, Lana too—cell block Besh, level three. Nine's not there."

"Kark…can you tell where she is?"

"No…nada. Er…wait—she's with Jadus. In his quarters." Balkar's lip curled. "No tellin' what's going on in there, but I do _not_ want to know."

"I'm betting Nine's got more tricks up her sleeve than she lets on. C'mon, we need to disable the hyperdrive if we're gonna have a hope in hell of getting outta here."

Theron forced the panel covering the hyperdrive relays and mopped the sweat from his forehead with his wrist. "This is already giving me a headache, and I haven't even started yet."

"Nice lights," Balkar complained. He visored his eyes against the migraine inducing red beams blazing over head and set to work slicing the ship's overrides.

Steam blasted the agents, a heavy fog drenching their bodies with the efficiency of a Dromund Kaas downpour, but with none of the refreshing wind that came with the storms.

"Just…about…done," Theron said as he put the finishing touches on his efforts. "There. Let's get dressed and get the kark outta here."

"No argument from me." Balkar rubbed his eyes and snorted. "You weren't kidding…it's hotter than a flaming oil bath in here—but not as much fun."

"Only _you_ could have a good time with that. You're a sick man Jonas."

Movement caught the corner of Balkar's eye and he whirled around. "Aw hell…we've got company."

Theron dove for his blaster but came up short.

"Don't even think about it." A woman sporting an Imperial Captain's uniform held their trousers in one hand and her service pistol in the other. "Looking for _these_? Put your hands up, SIS scum."

Theron and Balkar exchanged looks. Theron cringed. Both agents clasped their hands behind their heads, not daring to look away from the surly female officer.

* * *

Kaliyo propped up the far corner of the cell, arms crossed, her moon pale eyes coldly fixed on Lana. Her fingertips rolled over her bicep.

"You can stop staring at me like you want to kill me now," Lana grumbled from the lower bunk across the cell. "I _said_ I was sorry."

"That's what gets me about you Sith. You're _all_ alike. You'd sell out your own grandmother if it meant saving your miserable hide."

"As if _you_ wouldn't do the same. I've seen your record, Kaliyo. You've done more than your fair share of selling out."

"Surprise, surprise, the mousy Sith _has_ claws."

"Keep talking to me like that and I'll show you just how _mousy_ I can be."

Lana's golden eyes narrowed and something in them suggested to Kaliyo she'd better not push her luck any further.

"We need to get out of here and find Nine and the others," Lana said.

"I'm all for that…just tell me you have a plan."

"I _am_ open to suggestions you know. I'd wager you've spent more time behind bars than _I_ have." She scanned the cell for weaknesses but found nothing. A single trooper guarded the exit at the far end of the corridor.

"Yeah…I probably have. At least in Hutt prisons you can bribe the guards…promise them credits or show them a good time, _if_ you know what I mean. That could work…some people really go for that fake blonde thing you've got goin' on."

"My hair is _not_ fake."

"Hey at least you've _got_ hair. Guess we'll have to wait to see if it's natural when you strip for that guard. Let's just hope he likes girls." Kaliyo quirked her brows suggestively, a feline smirk lifting her lips. "Dibs on the head…"

Lana cringed. "That's…probably the most _disgusting_ suggestion I've ever heard."

"Then you haven't lived much have ya. Look, d'you want out or not?"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth…a lot. Of _course_ I want out, but there has to be another way." Lana paced and nibbled at the corner of her thumb.

Kaliyo shrugged, boredom glazing her eyes.

"Then again, you may be onto something Kaliyo." Lana cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "You there…guard. I need to speak to you. Come here."

The guard remained fixed for several seconds as if mulling over the request. He marched closer to the cell, but remained beyond reach.

Lana stared at the guard. "You _want_ to come closer to me."

The guard hesitated, but some unseen power nudged him forward. "I _want_ to come closer to you," he echoed.

Kaliyo smirked.

"Closer," Lana urged. "Now set your weapon on the floor and release us."

The guard set his weapon down and tapped the code into the locking mechanism of the cell door. The moment the door sprang open, Kaliyo launched herself at the guard, wrestling him into a rear naked choke hold.

Lana gasped. "There was no need for _that_."

"Yah, there was. You'll see." Kaliyo choked the guard until he lost consciousness and then dragged him into the cell by his armpits.

Piece by piece, Kaliyo deftly removed the guard's armorings and the black flex-armor aketon and pants he wore underneath.

Lana watched her dress and began to see method to her seeming madness.

"Now you get it? This way we don't have to sneak around, they'll just think I'm moving you to another cell." Kaliyo stuffed the guard's bucket-like helm onto her head.

"Yes, yes, of course I _get_ it," Lana grumbled.

"Good. Help me lift him into the bunk."

After the nude guard was dropped onto the bunk, Kaliyo covered him and stashed her old clothes under the blanket of the upper bunk. "This way, it won't attract attention if anyone goes by. It'll buy us a little more time. Let's hope he stays out cold."

Lana snatched up the guard's weapon and passed it off to Kaliyo. "I need my lightsaber…it's probably still in processing with your things."

"No problem, I'll blast my way in, you grab your glow stick, my blaster and the bombs."

"Agreed."

* * *

A shaft of crimson light enveloped Nine and Jadus. Goosepimples sprouted over her arms and legs and the little finger of her right hand tingled against the cool air in the Sith Lord's quarters.

The durasteel against her back was as hard and cold as the oldest glaciers on Hoth. The indicator lights running the console beside the angled metal slab told her the pain probes were fully charged and the sparks leaking from the spiral tips confirmed it. She remained quiet and still, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

Jadus clasped his hands at the small of his back and stepped further into the beam of light, until their bodies nearly touched. "I wasn't entirely truthful with you on the bridge, Cipher. "

Nine gazed up at him, the red light above, giving her amber coloured eyes the illusion of a more feral shade. "Oh? What about, Jadus?"

"I _have_ thought of you over the years, Cipher. Quite often in fact—and what I might have done differently to secure your loyalty—but I came to realize I wasn't at fault. It was _you_."

"As I recall, I wasn't the one who wanted to murder millions of innocent people."

"There are no innocents in the galaxy…I thought _you_ of all people would understand that. Not every being is deserving of life. I deemed you worthy—I _gave_ you the gift of your life aboard the _Dominator_ , but I see you've squandered it."

"I serve the Empire, Jadus. I always have. I use what I know to protect our people, but when I saw that our goals were at cross-purposes, I couldn't in good conscience—

"— _I_ offered you the galaxy, _Ilia._ The worlds I conquered would've been cobbles under your feet, the survivors, your slaves. Do you not understand what my gift to you would have been?"

"Who am _I_ to decide who lives or dies, or is broken or enslaved…I _can't_ punish people who've committed no crimes."

"You speak the words of a _servant_. You grasp the essence of my gift, but not the scope. I offered you _elevation_. Who would dare scorn you…with my wrath as your shadow and my might fuelling your will. No other Force-blind would know such power."

"Dwelling on the past won't change who we are." She raised her hand as far as the restraints would allow and brushed his hand.

He pulled his hand free of her touch. "Such maudlin gestures may endear you to your hybrid diplomat, but _not_ to me. Show me your anger, your disdain!"

"I can't. Not even when I mourned your loss, or when I'd learned you'd left me behind—or when you used me to fool the Dark Council. My only thoughts were that I would never speak to you again and that the Eagle had to be punished for depriving me—for depriving _the Empire_ of you," she corrected.

"You wanted vengeance."

"No. I wanted _justice_." Nine turned her head away and glared into the darkness beyond the light illuminating them. "So what happens now…" She murmured.

"Transformation…and in time, you will come to accept my gift and transcend the pitiful creature you are now."

"If I'm so pitiful…why do I matter to you so much?"

"I'm beginning to question if you ever understood me at all, Cipher."

"Perhaps I didn't…I _wanted_ to. But you left me behind and I moved on. I have no regrets. I _love_ Vector and I want to go home."

"I see. I understand now why you betrayed me—but that is not a mistake I will make again." He drew away from the table and turned his back to her. "Illuminate…"

The red lights gave way to a blinding surgicial white. Nine squinted against the sudden harsh light, and when she recovered, she noticed a pair of antique medical carts equipped with wires and IV tubes and bags, connected to a great bronze vat of bubbling emerald liquid. Her eyes grew wide and the goosepimples dotting her arms doubled.

"What is that? What do you mean to do to me, Jadus?"

"This ritual device is one I confiscated from our absent Emperor's vaults. _If_ you survive the process...the true work can begin. Neither time nor emotion will be of concern to you, Cipher. You will shed your connection to your past and those who would keep you from achieving your potential. You will become the product—the vessel of my strength and passion—my _new_ vision—will be the bond that unites us... _forever_."

"You're mad Jadus. I'll _never_ join you." Ilia blanched and cried out as he jabbed the IV needle into the crook of her elbow.

* * *

Jonas cracked an apologetic grin. "A'right Captain…Zimmer is it?" He squinted through the fog between himself and the Imperial. "Now that you've got us, what do you plan to do with us?"

Theron rolled his eyes. "Can we at least get dressed?"

Captain Zimmer glared at the agents. "Shut up." She lobbed their balled up trousers at them.

Jonas flinched. "With a throw like that you should be playing huttball…you have a real gift."

"I _said_ shut up," Captain Zimmer snarled. "Get dressed. Hurry." She waved her pistol to spur them along.

Theron's eyes narrowed. "Something's a bit off here…care to explain Captain?"

"You sabotaged the hyperdrive relays. It's a good thing I arrived when I did, or the entire ship would have known what you're up to."

"How did you know to come here?" Jonas asked as he zipped up.

"I ran a system's check and detected anomalies in my readouts."

"But why are you helping us?" Theron tugged on his jacket, his shirt already clinging to his back.

"I don't like my chances of survival. My CO is a gutless idiot. Can you get me off this ship?"

Theron and Jonas exchanged stunned looks. "You _want_ to defect?" Theron said.

"Not particularly, but I _prefer_ living."

"A'right, you've got a deal. But we've got to make sure we can make a clean break. We've got team members in lock up and we need to mess up targeting and shields."

"Our sensors were destroyed in an engagement prior to your capture, targeting is no longer an issue." Zimmer lowered her pistol cautiously and tapped several strings of code into the com. "Back up security protocols have been re-routed and the hyperdrive is offline…disabling them as you'd planned would have set off alarms."

Balkar stuffed his shirt into his pants. "All right. Can you get our friends out of lock up?"

"From what I can see here, they've gotten themselves out. Look." Zimmer tapped the security monitor indicating a short trooper leading a stun-cuffed Lana out by the elbow.

"They'll be heading for the ship…that _was_ the plan," Theron said.

Balkar ran his hand over his jaw. "But what about Nine? She's stuck with Jadus in his quarters."

Zimmer paled. "Lord Jadus explicitely stated he didn't want to be interrupted. I think he means to torture her…he said there would be consequences."

Theron winced. "We need to get him away from her…how do we do that?"

Zimmer's lip twisted smugly. "Leave that to me…" She tapped the com. "Admiral Mentu…it seems Lord Scourge has returned to engage us."

Theron's head jerked up at the mention of Scourge's name. Jonas shrugged.

"How would _you_ possibly know that?" Mentu barked over the com. "Our sensors are still inoperational."

"I _saw_ the _Diasporus_ appear off the aft, port side. He seems to have engaged some sort of cloaking system."

"Notify Lord Jadus at once Captain!"

"I-I can't Admiral…my com…something is wrong it's malfunc—we…we're under attack."

Zimmer hissed to feign static and aimed her pistol at the com unit and fired three times, before heading toward the hatch. "We don't have much time."

"I like your style Captain." Balkar grinned. "I'll go with Zimmer to free Nine…you finish off the shield reactor."

Theron drew his pistol. "Meet you at the ship. Be careful."

"Yeah, you too," Balkar called over his shoulder.

"Take the service passageway, you're much less likely to be spotted," Zimmer offered.

* * *

Kaliyo prodded Lana along with the tip of her blaster rifle.

"Stop…" Lana hissed.

"Hey, I'm trying to make it look convincing, okay?"

"Something is wrong here…I sense it," Lana whispered.

Kaliyo jogged ahead and peered down the corridor leading to the incinerator compartment. "You're not wrong…somebody's been through here with a vengeance. There are bodies… _everywhere_."

Lana shed the loosened stun cuffs from her wrists and drew her lightsaber from inside her sleeve. She cringed as she passed a dead officer, blood still oozing from his bashed in skull. Another lay prone, blaster burns marring the spine.

Lana's eyes widened. "Maker spare us," she hissed. "He's _still_ alive."

"Who?" Kaliyo pulled her helm off and then a look of dawning lit her eyes. "Aw kark."

* * *

Vector tapped the helm of the _Phantom_ and glanced at Lokin and Quinn. "We are decelerating, we've arrived. Sensors indicate a star destroyer ahead-minor hull damage…sensors, targeting and shields are offline."

Doctor Lokin sat forward. "Any sign of the _Nightwalker_? Or One?"

Vector shook his head. "None."

Quinn's brows furrowed as he considered the sensor read outs. "That's the _Apocrypha_ …Darth Jadus's ship. I suspect given the residual energy signatures, the _Nightwalker_ has been captured and tractored aboard. The damage and malfunctions, are no doubt a result of sabotage."

"What would you suggest we do, Major?" Vector murmured.

Quinn straightened. "We wait. Hold position and monitor the _Apocrypha_."

((to be continued…))

9 | Page


	21. Chapter 21

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Twenty-One)**

Nine's screams leaked out of Jadus's quarters, shattering the silence in the passageway. Balkar cringed, his eyes piteous.

Zimmer frowned. "Mentu _should've_ contacted him by now. Can't that cowardly fool do anything right?"

"Bet me the good admiral wussed out," Balkar whispered.

A triad of high pitched cries rang out, each one more agonizing than the last.

"Kark! What the hell's he _doing_ to her? We _need_ to get in there. " He ran his hand over his jaw and found himself diving into the hall to storm the Sith's quarters.

"Are you _insane_?!" Zimmer tugged him back by the elbow.

"He's killing her!" Balkar growled through gritted teeth.

"And what do you think he'll do to _us_ , if you force your way in? I swear you spies have nothing between your ears at times."

"Hey, _crazy_ is a pre-requisite for the job, but if you've got a better idea, I'm _all_ ears, sweetheart."

Nine's voice cracked and silence fell. Her last outcry vibrated in Balkar's marrow, the frequency still quivering in his ear drums.

"He stopped…" Zimmer shuddered and glanced up at Balkar.

Balkar shook his head. "Either she passed out, or he killed her." He pushed away the image of Nine's corpse before it solidified in his mind's eye.

"Maybe that's a mercy."

"Just because she's out, doesn't mean he's stopped."

"Damn you, Mentu…why doesn't the bastard call?" Zimmer snarled under her breath.

"We don't know that he didn't." Balkar ducked back into the intersecting hallway, tugging Zimmer along with him. "Someone's coming." He held up his left index finger to his lips.

Zimmer's eyes grew wide, and she cast a sideways glance toward a storage compartment. "Hide," she mouthed and tossed her head toward the doorway.

Balkar slipped in ahead of Zimmer, grateful the door didn't betray their presence. He held his breath as the confident rhythm of approaching footfalls sounded outside the compartment and then stopped. Zimmer pushed hard against Balkar's shoulder and glared at him.

Almost losing his balance, he took her hint and secreted himself inside an empty artillery case.

The door slid open and Zimmer found herself face to face with Jadus. She stiffened and offered a shallow bow. "M-my Lord."

"Captain Zimmer," Jadus drawled. "Why aren't you at your post?"

"Admiral Mentu ordered me to secure the engine room after we noticed an abnormal signature reading. After securing the engine room, I saw the _Diasporus_ off the aft, port side. Then it was gone. I informed the admiral we were under attack and continued my investigation. I heard screams…they led me here, my Lord."

Jadus stood before her and said nothing. She felt a coldness reach for her—the frost permeating each fibre of her body until she trembled and fell to her knees.

"I sense deception from you Captain…"

"My Lord, I can't lie—you _need_ to know the truth. Admiral Mentu's fear of you has paralyzed him and made him incompetent. I fear I'll be made to pay the price for his ineptitude. Forgive me, my Lord. I don't want to die. I only wish to distinguish myself in your service." She swallowed hard and sobbed.

"Return to your station, Captain."

"Of course, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Zimmer rose and patted her uniform back into place and backed out of the storage compartment. With her back to Jadus, she squeezed her eyes shut and blew out a deep breath.

A blast rocked the _Apocrypha._ Zimmer lost her footing and fell into the wall.

Darth Jadus stalked out of the compartment. "Captain..."

She straighted and turned to face him. "My Lord…that sounded like it came from the shuttle bay."

"Secure the bay and proceed to cell block Besh, level three. Confirm the prisoners are still locked away. Report your findings to me on the bridge."

"Yes, my Lord." She turned abruptly on her heel and started for the shuttle bay. A series of lesser explosions followed the originating blast like aftershocks after a ground quake.

After Jadus boarded the turbolift, Zimmer doubled back to the storage compartment.

Balkar hoisted himself from the artillery container and dusted himself off. "Good job. Remind me never to play sabacc with you, Captain."

"I never _, ever_ want to do that again. Did you hear the blast? It sounded like it came from the shuttle bay."

"Yeah, I felt it. Let's get Nine and get the hell outta here."

* * *

Lana peered around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it empty. "We need to find Nine and get back to the ship."

Kaliyo twisted the maglock on the detonators running the length of the main power conduit. Her mouth twisted into a self-satisfied smirk and her eyes gleamed malevolently. "Yeah, yeah, just let me finish up. We can't let all these go to waste."

"We don't have _time_ for that now…how long do you think it will be before the bridge crew realizes there's a problem and dispatches security?"

"Hey, I've never bombed a star destroyer before. I wanna scratch it off my bucket list."

"Dammit Kaliyo! We need to _move_ ," Lana growled and then froze. She cocked her head to listen. A staccato of dim sounding blasts crackled in the distance. "Did you hear that?"

Kaliyo smirked. "Yeah. You're right, we'd better get a move on—can't let the guys have _all_ the fun."

Balkar tugged away the IV needles jammed into Nine's pulse points. An opaque green liquid leaked from the insertion points inside her elbows, and tracked down her arms and legs like thin serpents.

Zimmer pressed two fingers against Nine's throat and when she couldn't detect a pulse she repositioned her fingers until she felt the jounce of Nine's pulse under her fingertips. "She's still alive, but just barely."

"What the hell was that bastard shooting 'er up with?" Balkar hefted her over his shoulder.

"No idea…looks like a part of some ritual…I'll grab a sample." Zimmer cringed at the assortment of painful looking antique implements.

"She's freezing, we gotta get her someplace warm."

Zimmer extracted a sample of the liquid into a phial and pocketed it. "Let's get to your ship, and hope your friends are ready to haul jets. You got a medic with you?"

"Yeah. Just hope the ol' coot can fix this." Balkar drew his pistol and followed Zimmer out into the corridor.

"Clear…this way." Clinging to the wall, Zimmer jogged ahead, her blaster drawn. Balkar followed and frowned at the green drip trail marking their getaway route.

A squad of Imperial troopers rounded the corner at the end of the hall. Balkar swore and ducked into an alcove. He tugged Nine's legs in close and clamped her feet between his thighs in the hope it would be enough to hide them both.

Zimmer rushed forward to meet the squad. "Sergeant, this passage is all clear. Secure the brig, make sure our guests are still in lock up."

"Yes sir." The trooper saluted Zimmer and turned his squad around. After the clatter of their armour faded, Balkar repositioned Nine against his shoulder and followed Zimmer into the turbolift.

The lift lurched and began its descent. Balkar's gaze followed the indicator light as it blinked onto each new level. "Sure as hell hope it doesn't stop for anything."

"If that door opens, kill whoever's in front of it," Zimmer barked.

Balkar exhaled heavily as the turbolift touched down inside the shuttle bay without incident. "You realize, what we _could_ be walking into."

"Yeah…" Zimmer scowled. "We go down shooting."

"I'm not making my final jump today, Captain, and neither are you. C'mon." Balkar edged out of the lift, but wasn't prepared for what he saw. "My ship!" He howled and stormed forward.

A vibrant pop echoed through the bay as the inlet rail leading to the fuel pump burst. Balkar jumped back, careful to shield Nine from the new flames. "What. The. Hell."

Black smoke engulfed the shuttle bay and flames licked around what remained of the _Nightwalker's_ hull.

"That was our ticket out…wasn't it," Zimmer muttered.

"Yeah. 'Fraid so." Balkar eased Nine down onto a cargo case. "Karking sonuvabish."

"What?"

"Find something to wrap her in, we need to keep her body temp up," Balkar ordered. "I gotta com Theron."

"This deal is getting worse, all the time." Zimmer rummaged through the supply locker until she found a thermal blanket.

Balkar's gaze fixed on the com. A series of beeps singsonged before starting over anew. "C'mon buddy…pick up."

Theron's image unfurled from the center of the device. "Are you crazy? _What_?" He hissed.

"Forget the shield generators. You've gotta bug out. We've got problems—the ship's been blasted into about a million pieces."

Theron grimaced. "You're not saying that—

"Yeah. That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Who _else_ would?"

Theron's image ran his hand over his face. " _Kark_. Place is crawling with troopers. It's gonna take me a while to reach you. Priority is getting off this boat."

"Y'think?"

"You get Nine? What about Lana and Kaliyo?"

"Got Nine—she's not doing so good." He glanced back at Zimmer as she spread the blanket over Nine. "No sign of Lana or Kaliyo yet," Balker hissed into the com.

"On my way." Theron's image fizzled.

Zimmer sprinted to the com across the bay.

"What are you doing?" Balkar called after her.

"Making sure they don't vent the bay…it's procedure in the event of a fire. Not to mention Jadus expects a report from me."

"You _can't_ be serious."

"Last thing we need is a squadron of troopers in here. I can't avoid Jadus indefinitely. Find a way _off_ …I'm not staying here one nanosecond longer than I have to."

Balkar watched her work and sighed. His comlink chirped and he slapped the device. "Balkar."

Quinn's image fluctuated over the com. "Agent…I've been monitoring your situation aboard the _Apocrypha._ "

"How? Are you tellin' me you're _here_?"

"We're in low orbit. The haste of your departure led me to believe back up would be required, and clearly, that seems to be the case," Quinn clipped.

"You're not wrong. Look, Nine's hurt bad. We need a way off this boat ASAP…we're just waiting on Kaliyo, Lana and Theron to haul jets."

Quinn turned to address Vector. "Inform Doctor Lokin we have injured. Nine's condition is critical."

"Understood Major." Vector nodded solemly and left the cockpit in haste.

Quinn cleared his throat and returned his attention to Balkar. "Currently the _Apocrypha's_ sensors are inoperational. We could attempt to dock manually, but the airlock seal will be unstable. Any attempt to lock on using the docking clamps could alert the bridge crew to an unlawful boarding attempt. Obviously it would be prudent to avoid discovery."

"Obviously," Balkar grunted.

The blast doors to the shuttle bay groaned apart and the sound of plasma bolts and the growl of a lightsaber deflecting a riot of fire swept in behind Lana and Kaliyo.

"The girls are here…they're coming in hot."

Quinn tapped at the Phantom's console. "And what of Agent Shan?"

"No sign of him yet. I'm going to pass you to Captain Zimmer. She's working with us now. Do whatever you were gonna with the docking clamps, but do it fast." Balkar tossed the com unit to Captain Zimmer. "Take over with Major Quinn. He can get us out if you work together."

"Understood." Zimmer barked.

Kaliyo blasted the control panel to the shuttle bay blast doors, slamming them shut. "That'll hold 'em for a little while."

Balkar bolted toward Lana and seized her shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

"No…we're fine." Lana's eyes bulged and she clasped his hands. "What happened to the ship?"

"One happened, that's what. He rigged it to blow."

"But…I _saw_ Jadus kill him."

"Bastard is like a damn spider-roach. No offense, but I'll believe he's dead when I see it for myself. Quinn's in low orbit with the _Phantom_. He and Zimmer are working out how to get us outta here."

"Zimmer? From the bridge crew?"

"Yeah, long story. Apparently she likes living but doesn't like her chances _here_."

"Can't say I blame her." Lana's gaze fixed on the body wrapped in the reflective thermal blanket and pressed her fingertips to her lips. "Nine…is she? She's _not_ …"

"No, but it's not good. Jadus shot 'er up with some kind of green goo. Body temp, way below normal."

Lana's brows pinched together. "Any word from Theron?"

"Not yet. I _was_ about to go looking for him."

"I don't think that would be wise. The corridors are swarming with troopers."

"Theron knows. He's in the access tunnels."

Zimmer clapped her hands together to gain everyone's attention. "Major Quinn has bridged the airlock manually. Hurry everyone…get on board!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Kaliyo jogged through the airlock and into the Phantom, Zimmer on her heels.

"Get Nine to safety…I'll find Theron," Lana offered.

"I'm not leaving you two behind."

"You won't be…but I have the Force to guide me…and I do believe I know my way around a star destroyer better than you do. Go. We'll be fine."

Balkar winced, his gaze hesitant. "Come back to me Lana…promise me." He wanted to kiss her—in truth he wanted more than that—he wanted to hold her and keep her safe, but as always, time conspired against him and he felt her hands slip out of his.

"I promise." Lana lingered long enough to watch him scoop Nine into his arms and pass her off to Vector once aboard the _Phantom_.

She met Balkar's gaze once more and started up the maintenance ladder leading to the access panel.

* * *

Theron abandoned the shield generators and hoisted himself into the maintenance access tunnel. The shaft was no more than a meter high, with dim light panels positioned every five meters for light. The edges of the corrugated durasteel cut into his hands and knees.

Every five standard minutes an exhaust fan would boom and a gust of air rushed around him. He never did like closed in spaces, even if his job had an uncanny ability of forcing him into them. Grateful for the gusts, he breathed deep, the rushing air easing his anxiety. He crawled for what seemed an eternity and couldn't help comparing Coruscant's sewer system with the destroyer's innards.

 _At least there's no rats._

The explosives hanging from his belt clanked against the bottom of the shaft as he scuttled along.

The stench of smoke, flaming duranium and fuel, filtered into the shaft and he knew he was close to the shuttle bays. Three yards later, he pried open the access panel and cautiously dropped through it. He landed in a crouch, but was unprepared for what he saw next—a line of corpses—the _Apocrypha's_ hangar crew.

He drew his pistol and poked his head up from behind a stack of cargo barrels. The hangar was dark and quiet, but it wasn't empty—at the heart of it was the all too familiar silver Sorosuub luxury cruiser.

 _Aw kark._

He felt the icy tip of a pistol's flash suppressor against his spine. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello Theron," One oozed.

((to be continued…))

9 | Page


	22. Chapter 22

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Twenty-Two)**

Quinn shifted out of the command chair while holding the manual lock. "Kaliyo…you and Agent Balkar take over the helm while I augment the shield frequency rotation. Captain Zimmer—I trust you have the access codes to the shuttle bay com."

"Yes, Major Quinn."

"Stand by. Lana will give you the go ahead, when she and Agent Shan are clear," Quinn barked.

Kaliyo slid into the pilot's chair and flipped a line of switches to break the shaky connection to the _Apocrypha's_ airlock. Her gaze fixed on Balkar's cheerless face. "What's the matter with you?"

"I shoulda given Lana a reason to hightail it out of there in one piece…"

"How?"

"By asking her to marry me."

" _That's_ your motivation for living?" Kaliyo banked hard and swore under her breath. "No offense agent, but that's no carrot. That's all stick."

"Sounds like a story there…" Balkar muttered and returned fire on the star destroyer. The _Phantom_ lurched again under canon fire. "Watch it!"

Kaliyo scowled. "Leave the flyin' to me, Agent. Just keep 'em off my back. You guys owe me some expensive hooch and time in the sun. Now _that's_ a reason to live."

"Keep your focus on the task at hand. Both of you," Quinn snapped, his fingers flying over the shield controls.

* * *

Dr. Lokin glanced between the intravenous drip and the transfusion site and scowled as the equipment wagged on its durasteel stand. Laser fire yelped against the _Phantom's_ shields and flashed outside the viewports. "It would be helpful if Kaliyo and Agent Balkar could fly more smoothly."

A tray of surgical instruments flew from the counter and landed with a clatter after the ship banked hard to the right. Lokin shook his head and gathered them up.

Vector held Nine's right hand between his own and caressed warmth into her fingers. "Do you believe she's responding?"

"It's difficult to say for certain, but I will do all I can. Transfusing her should push out the substance, as you can see," he nodded toward the foreign green liquid draining into a durasteel pan. "But I won't know the degree of tissue saturation until I'm in a position to do more testing. Until I can analyse the sample Captain Zimmer provided, I'm at somewhat of a loss, regrettably. All we can do is hope for the best."

"We understand it was part of a ritual Darth Jadus attempted…but Agent Balkar told us the process was interrupted."

"They may very well have saved her life. Whatever Jadus was attempting to achieve was clearly not in Nine's best interests."

"He respected her, but we doubt that would be enough to prevent him from harming her." He drew a stool closer and sat by her side. "We will always be grateful to the agent and Captain Zimmer for their efforts…and to you, of course, Eckard."

"She's gone to great lengths for all of us, at one time or another…and she deserves nothing less from us."

"That means a great deal to us, thank you." Vector pressed his lips to her hand and closed his eyes as if to rest them briefly. "We sense no pain or distress in her aura…she remains oddly at peace…but we remain concerned."

"Understandable, but until we know more, I'd take that as a good sign, Vector." He scanned her vitals, his gaze thoughtful. "Her temperature is returning to normal…autonomic nervous system seems to be functioning within normal parameters. Your presence is the best medicine, I think. Can I offer you something? A drink? Ration bar perhaps?"

"We're fine, thank you…but there is something we've been meaning to ask _you_ …Is there anything we can do, for you? We've sensed a change…your electrons are congregating in unusual patterns and their song is discordant. Your aura has dimmed. We fear you are growing unwell."

Lokin smiled wistfully. "There was never any hiding anything from you, Vector. Your suspicions are correct…the modifications I've made to my cell structure are…changing. I suppose they're staging something of a mutiny, I'm afraid. I had planned on bringing up my retirement to Nine, once this mission concludes…"

"We trust you haven't given up…"

"Not yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I will need time alone to work it out."

"Where will you go?"

"Oh, I have a little place on Alderaan…isolated, peaceful. Perfect for my work really. I would prefer not to worry Nine with this…not now."

"As much as we dislike keeping secrets from her, we understand, and we will comply with your wishes."

"I appreciate that, Vector."

"Of course."

"You're a good friend, and I will miss you."

"The sentiment is mutual, Eckard. As much as she claims otherwise, Ilia was never much for the opera. We'll miss our evenings in Kaas."

"No more than I, Vector."

The ship stuttered and banked again, sending Lokin's instruments careening to the opposite side of the counter again. "This is a futile effort…"

"We hope Agent Balkar is as good of a pilot, as he is an agent."

Lokin sank into the chair by his desk and scratched at his beard. "That remains to be seen."

* * *

A chain of explosions rocked the _Apocrypha_ ,nearly throwing One off balance at the same instance he squeezed the trigger. Two plasma bolts seared into Theron's spine.

Theron groaned. His knees buckled and he fell forward onto the shuttle bay floor. The blast mark smouldered in the back of Theron's wine-red leatheris jacket, the embers sending up tiny slivers of flame before fading to ash. The smell of burned flesh and fabric rose from the wound, his shoulders spasming twice before his body grew still.

"Checkmate, Theron. It really is a pity it had to end this way." One spun his pistol gunslinger style and reholstered it.

The ship lurched again. "And now, it's time that I be going." He tugged Theron's prone body by the ankles to add it to the line of corpses he'd created earlier. "Goodbye Theron."

Another blast shook the bay, this one more violent in magnitude than the last. The explosion originated from the deck above and was enough to collapse the ceiling onto the Sorosuub luxury cruiser. A com unit tumbled through the opening, the transparisteel monitor cracking and landing askew. Sparks shot from the monitor, the glossy surface doubling their number as they danced and fizzled out.

One somersaulted to avoid the tumbling rubble and swore under his breath. Dust peppered the bay. He laid low next to the corpses, covering his head until the debris subsided. Half the ship was buried and moving the larger chunks, he discovered, was impossible.

"So much for leaving," he muttered. "Time for Plan B."

One tugged his right cuff up to free his alternate chrono. After tapping in his security code, the device whirred to life and emitted a pale blue glow. A holomatrix wrapped his frame from head to toe, each quadrant growing opaque until it solidified into Theron's likeness. A tap to the implant hidden behind his left ear activated his voice modulator and One's gravelly tenor became Theron's smoky timbre.

One returned to the corpses and skimmed Lana's frequency from the memory chip in Theron's implants and waited for her to answer his com.

Her voice sounded tinny and brittle as it competed with static interference. "Theron…I'm on my way, where are you?"

"One of the shuttle bays. Ceiling just collapsed." He coughed for effect. "Not sure how we're gonna get off this rust bucket. Troopers everywhere. Where are you?"

"I'm in the maintenance tunnels. Theron…look for an access panel and be careful. I trust you haven't come across One…"

"Nah…no sign of him. Maybe if we're lucky he's been sucked through an air lock."

"We should be so fortunate."

"Bad news…the access panel is buried, I can't get to you, but you should be able to reach me…just look for the gaping hole."

"I see it…" Lana levered herself across the chasm between the access tunnels and dropped down into the shuttle bay.

"Are you hurt?" She squinted through the dust still hanging in the air like smoke.

"Nothing that won't mend. You?"

"I'm fine. But we're in the wrong bay. Quinn's at the airlock with the _Phantom_ , holding manually—for how long is anyone's guess. Kaliyo has the ship thoroughly rigged, we need to hurry."

"No argument from me. I have a thought…" He tossed his chin in the Sorosuub's direction.

Lana's gaze narrowed as she considered the ship. "It's buried. Do you think she'd fly?"

"She's a tough ship…I doubt the cave in would have done much damage."

"I could move some of it…enough to get us inside. Then Zimmer could remotely vent the bay to draw off the rest."

"If we do _that_ , everything in the bay will be jettisoned."

"Yes, but I don't see anything of value in here, do you?" Lana said.

"Not a damn thing." The corner of his lip lifted, and his eyes gleamed smugly.

Lana's com chimed. Quinn's transmission fluctuated and bounced, indicating massive interference.

"My lord," Quinn began over the static. "Darth Jadus's security detail has gained access to the bay. We can no longer hold position at the airlock. If you could reach a pod, it might be possible for us to tow you."

"That won't be necessary, we'll take One's ship…it's buried under debris. I'll need Zimmer to remotely vent the bay on my mark."

Quinn acknowledged the request with a somber bow. "Yes, my Lord. Standing by, awaiting your next order."

Lana pocketed the com unit and focussed her gaze on the rubble. The Force responded to her summons, its silvery incandescence a reflection of her will and intention, gradually freeing the ship to expose its gleaming hull.

She released the mass of rubble, piling it a corner with a dim clatter. A reflection caught the corner of her eye and her focus locked on the wine red spot mirrored on a shard of transparisteel by a stack of cargo cases. The colour and shape made it impossible to look away. The familiarity she sensed, and the lack of movement filled her depths with an implacable feeling of dread. The fine hairs on the nape of her neck stood as if electrified and she reached toward the reflected colour with the Force, hoping it would define her response.

"Good job Lana. Shall we?"

Lana gave a distracted nod and started up the Sorosuub's boarding ramp. The Force seized her solar plexus with icy fingers and her eyes widened with realization. _Theron._

Her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat raced over it, bringing with it the bitter sting of acid bile.

"Lana…something wrong?"

"I think one of the deflector panels was damaged in the blast…" Lana murmured, her voice distant and small.

"I doubt it'll do much good at this point…but it's better than nothing."

She blanched. His reassurances echoed the first words One had ever said to her. She blinked and in that span of time, she found herself at a taxi stand in the rain on Dromund Kaas, before reality jerked her back to the present.

He came up behind her and clasped her elbow, urging her inside. "Let's get out of here…once we're inside, I'll give Quinn the go ahead to vent the bay."

Lana jerked free of his hold and her lightsaber growled to life. "Murderer," she growled and plunged the weapon into his chest.

The holomatrix flickered and Theron's image vanished. Lana twisted the saber and jerked it upwards, her gaze narrowed as she lingered to savour One's suffering. "This is for my father, and the children and especially for Theron."

He paled and reached for her. "It's just goodbye, Lana. It's _not_ the end."

Lana gritted her teeth and wrenched her saber into his heart. "It is for _you_."

His body twitched and his head lolled forward. She withdrew her saber from the smoking black void in his chest and watched him slump against the ramp's hydraulic cylinder before collapsing.

She roared, the sound boiling with hatred and rage. Hoisting her saber high, she brought it down across the pale stalk connecting his head to his torso. His head tumbled down the ramp and stopped, face up, his scythe shaped smile splitting his face.

Lana shuddered and retracted her saber. With a flick of her wrist, the Force cleared his body from the ramp.

She tore across the bay and threw herself on her knees beside Theron's body. The blaster burns on the back of his jacket taunted her. Tears wetted her cheeks as she struggled to turn him over. She could have used the Force, but she was determined to do this for him, herself.

"No…no…no!" She howled. "This can't be." She held his head against her lap and wept, plaintive sobs marring the silence in the bay. "You can't be dead…you can't. Dear Theron…"

She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle her grief. She sniffed and smoothed his hair and bent to touch her forehead to his. "Now you can _all_ be together. There is no death…there is _only_ the Force. May it serve you always," she murmured. Her chest tightened and all colour and life faded around her until she felt empty.

The silence wasn't to last—it was the calm before the gate of every hell, of every culture, yawned open to spew its worst. The _Apocrypha_ boomed, chains of explosions running the power conduits in a fevered race toward the fuel tanks.

Lana tasted burning duranium in the air with every breath and a bitter aftertaste coated her tongue. Her com chimed and she slipped it from her pocket, mopping the tears from her face as she answered. "Lana here…"

Balkar's voice crackled over the com. "You two need to haul jets! The _Apocrypha_ is gonna be space dust…aw hell…more fighters. Get the hell out! Quinn said you had a way…we can cover you…but not for much longer. Can I give Zimmer the go-ahead to drop the force field and vent?"

"No…"

"What? _Why_? Lana? Where's Theron?"

"He's dead, Jonas. One…killed him."

Static ruled their connection and the silence between them seemed to span years before Lana broke it. "I can't leave him here alone…"

"I can't lose you both…"

"I won't—"

"Hurry Lana, get out," he choked out.

"Standby," Lana pocketed the com and drew Theron's body up by the armpits. His boots squeaked against the floor as she stumble-dragged him to the Sorosuub, gray skid marks etching the floor in their wake. A falling exhaust unit narrowly missed them and sections of ceiling fractured, plummeting around her like boulders. A pipe burst and belched a humid fog over them. Wires hung from above, sparking and writhing like warring snakes.

Memories of the first time she'd met Theron on Manaan and the months they'd spent on Rishi carried her from the grim reality of their plodding egress until she realized they were at the top of the ramp and one meter more would find them inside the nameless Sorosuub luxury cruiser.

She slapped the locking mechanism on the ship's hatch, a bloody print of her hand marring the near sterile perfection of the interior. Pushing aside the hatred she felt toward the ship and the man who owned it, she threw herself into the cockpit and prepared for take-off.

Remembering the com, she held it between shaky hands and depressed the call button. "Go ahead. Vent the bay."

"Yes, my lord," Zimmer responded.

Grief closed around Lana so fluidly she thought she'd smother. She didn't blink or breathe. Her hands moved automatically and somehow the vessel sputtered to life and angled to face the stars.

The _Apocrypha's_ force field shivered and blinked and the Sorosuub lurched forward, the surrounding debris racing it to freedom, along with what remained of her past. She pictured One's remains discarded among the stars, the flesh greying with a coldness that rivalled his.

Instinct told her to analyse all that had happened—to dissect it and understand it, so that she could tuck it away in some recess—another nightmare to mingle with all other nightmares in a land that conscious thought had abandoned.

"I'm clear," she managed.

"We're coming about to cover you, my Lord," Quinn said.

The cruiser bobbled as it regained attitude control. Some unseen force guided her hand to the shield controls and a green bubble swallowed the ship.

The _Phantom_ came up behind Lana, artfully covering her from the incoming short-range fighters. They came about in preparation for lightspeed and the _Apocrypha_ came into view.

Balls of flame swallowed sections of the destroyer and the nose dipped sharply. Lana felt a swell of hatred gathering through the Force, a wave so powerful she thought it might swallow everything, and then its purpose became clear to her; Jadus was absorbing the explosions—his strength, the only thing keeping the _Apocrypha_ from flying apart into dust—saving it just as he had the _Dominator_.

Lana took up the com. "Major…we need to make the jump to lightspeed now—Jadus's focus is on his ship—"

"Understood, my Lord…making the jump to lightspeed… _now_."

Lana watched as the _Phantom_ sped forward, its hull, elongating until it vanished from sight and sensors, and then she followed it, eager to put as much distance between herself, the _Apocrypha,_ and that quadrant of space as possible. She was finally free of the past, but the purchase came at too high a price.

She set the flight mode to autopilot and slumped in her chair, memories of the agent coming unbidden and without respite.

 _Oh Theron…_

((to be continued…))

9 | Page


	23. Chapter 23

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Twenty-Three)**

A shaft of early morning sunlight cut across the plank wood floors at the Rishi safehouse. Specks of dust hovered in the air, some trapped in light, some in shadow, both locked in a breezy dance lead by the greying curtains flanking the window. The glassware in the infirmary threw blinding white stars around the room like a disco ball.

Balkar had never seen the room so early in the day, everything touched by warm golden balmy dry air was a comfort and something of a miracle during Rishi's hurricane season. He savoured it, knowing his shirt would be wet by midday.

He might have thought it peaceful, maybe even beautiful, if he didn't feel like he'd been dragged through every hell and back again.

His eyes burned and he wanted to sleep, but no sooner did his head nod forward, something inside jerked him awake, leaving him with the sensation he was about to fall.

Lana rescued the kri'gee glass from his hand before he lost his grip and set it aside.

Freed of the empty glass, Balkar held himself as if his body might fly apart. Lana stood across the stretcher, sunny red-rimmed eyes fixed on the man laying supine between them. Wan and dishevelled, her body seemingly swayed with the breeze.

"Wanna hear something strange? He looks a _helluva_ lot better than either of us," Balkar slurred.

"He does, doesn't he?" Lana smiled weakly. "I'm glad we brought him inside. It didn't feel right to leave him on the ship...all alone," she whispered, her eyes tearing anew. "I wanted it to be over...but not like this."

"I guess there was a part of me that always thought we'd live forever."

"Everyone has their time, Jonas...escaping death is only an illusion. Eventually, it finds all of us. Have you considered arrangements?"

Balkar rounded the table and drew her to him. She held him loosely at first and then tightened her embrace. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and shut his eyes. "Yeah...I was thinking a pyre...the beach at sunset...I think it's what he would've wanted. It'll just be us...we're the only family he has left."

"That sounds perfect." After what seemed like a long time, she pulled back and dabbed her eyes and nose, both looking painfully red. "We should look in on Nine. Vector could use our support."

"Yeah, you're right."

They walked hand in hand and paused outside the tiny anteroom, that served as the surgery. Balkar peeked into the room and tapped the doorframe with his knuckle.

Vector glanced up, inky eyes veiled with sleep and his usually impeccable hair, messy and trailing over his forehead like vines. He held Nine's hand in his, their fingers twinned.

"Hope we're not intruding," Balkar said in a low voice.

Vector turned to face them more fully. "Not at all. Please...join us. We think she senses our presence, and we believe it's good for her."

"Has there been any change?" Lana said as she drifted closer to the medical bed.

"We are...cautiously optimistic. Her electrons are harmonizing, but for now...she dreams." He turned his gaze to her, his countenance beaming with emotion.

Balkar eyed the milky solution in the IV and the near constant drip trailing down the line to her arm. "What's _that_?"

"We call it white membrosia—it comes from our Killik Givers. It gives strength and healing. Dr. Lokin believes we should use every advantage available. We carry a supply with us always."

"Her colour is much improved," Lana commented. "Was Dr. Lokin able to determine what Jadus was injecting her with?"

"Not yet. He's having difficulty identifying the components, but he believes it to be the product of Sith alchemy. Fortunately, he believes tissue saturation to be minimal. We do worry about residual side effects, but we believe she will recover in time."

"That's good news," Balkar said quietly.

Vector released Nine's hand and stood to face Balkar. "Agent, we never had the chance to thank you properly for rescuing her. We are in your debt, and we are sorry about your friend. Please accept our condolences. If there is anything we can do..." Vector offered his hand to shake and Balkar accepted.

"Thanks." Balkar drew a staggered breath and released the diplomat's grip. He turned away quickly and ran his hand over his face while feigning attention towards something across the room, before turning back to Vector. "Might need some help later with his service. Maybe you could, uh...say a few words."

"Of course Agent, we would be honored."

Nine stirred and flinched on the hospital bed, the rapid motion under her eyelids suggesting she was dreaming.

"Vector..." Lana called out.

He hurried to Nine's side and took her hand as he stooped to whisper against her ear. "We are here, Ilia...we are with you."

She remained unconscious, her murmurings laced with fear and desperation. "Vector...save yourself...you can't stay with me," she pleaded, her eyebrows knitting. "He'll kill you. Leave Vector alone...you...you monster!" Her fingers dug into Vector's hand and she sat up screaming.

Vector swooped in, folding her against him. "Ilia...you're safe. We're among friends. It's all right...you're having a bad dream."

She sobbed and whimpered against him, her hands clawed into his robes.

Lana pressed her hand to her lips, wincing at the anguish she felt through the Force. "Perhaps I should get Dr. Lokin."

"We think that would be wise." Vector settled next to her and rocked her against him, fingers splayed over the back of her head as he soothed her.

Balkar ran his hand over the nape of his neck, roughing his hair. "Must've been some nightmare. That scream was enough to wake the dead." He bowed his head and stared at the floor, silently reproaching himself for the bad choice of words. "Urgh. So hungover," he moaned.

Dr. Lokin shrugged into his jerkin as he entered the surgery, Lana on his heels. She lingered by the doorway, her brows pinched sternly.

"Look who's decided to rejoin us. Hello, Cipher." Dr. Lokin snatched his datapad from the workstation and scanned Nine. "How do you feel?"

She drew away from Vector, her gaze warily bouncing about the room, as if she was expecting someone to storm in at any moment. "Afraid..."

"Your glutamate and adrenalin levels certainly reflect that. You've received quite a scare, Cipher."

"It was _more_ than that Doctor. I felt it...it was real. I saw it."

"A particularly vivid dream," Dr. Lokin added, trying to calm her. "Not unusual considering what you've been through."

"You called out for us...you believed us to be in danger, but we assure you, we're fine," Vector stroked her hair.

Nine drew a deep breath and nodded. "I suppose you're right..."

Lana moved closer to Nine. "If I might ask...what was it you saw in your dream?"

Nine's gaze narrowed and grew distant. "I was back on Jadus's ship. He was livid—more so than I'd ever seen. He'd just killed a man...an Admiral—someone named Mentu. He was lying on the floor at Jadus's feet."

Balkar glanced up. "That's Zimmer's boss...given what she told us about him, I wouldn't be surprised."

"You mentioned Vector..." Lana pressed.

Nine nodded and dropped her gaze. "He had Vector in custody...he was torturing him. Jadus wanted to know where I was...but I was _there_. I was trying to warn Vector," she glanced over at her husband. "But it was as if he couldn't hear me. I watched him die." She shuddered and the colour drained from her face as the dream replayed in her mind's eye.

Lana set her hand on Ilia's shoulder. "I'm sure it was in all likelihood a terrible dream, but I think it would be wise, at least for the foreseeable future, if you kept a log of your dreams—as a precaution."

"What aren't you saying, Lana?" Balkar looked between them.

"You think there is more to it..." Ilia's eyes widened.

"Perhaps...if it's to do with the ritual Jadus attempted—it may _not_ have been a dream at all, but a Force vision...or a similar awareness. If my theory is true, you may have some sort of link with Darth Jadus, and if that's the case we need to study it...how to exploit it...or sever it."

"Exploit it?" Balkar shook his head. "If there's a link between them, it definitely has to be severed."

"It's too early to know for certain...that's why I suggest keeping a log—to see if some sort of pattern emerges, or not. As I said it's quite possible it was only a dream, but if it gives a way to see into Jadus's mind...what his plans are...that could be invaluable."

Nine looked like she was about to be sick. "And what if he can see into my thoughts? Or know my plans? We'd all be in grave danger."

"You said Jadus was torturing Vector for information about you...if that's the case, I'd be inclined to think _you_ have the advantage."

"We can't be sure," Vector began. "We need to be cautious. Perhaps, it would be best if we parted ways...so as not to endanger everyone. We can manage on our own. We have friends who can hide us."

Lana folded her arms. "Respectfully Vector, I disagree. I think it would be foolhardy to go off alone. We need to observe Nine...study this...as I said it's not for certain."

Dr. Lokin set aside his datapad. "I concur. For the time being I think it's best if we remain here—rest, regroup, and make plans accordingly."

"Very well, we defer to your judgement. In all honesty, we suppose we are too close to remain objective," Vector bowed slightly.

Lana grew still and gazed off into nothingness. The discussions around her warped and faded. The Force was as a web around her—one radial thread twitching just enough to catch her attention. Mindlessly she drifted toward the point of awareness.

Balkar cocked his head, her mental absence not lost on him. "Hey...are you a'right?" He clasped her elbow and she jumped.

She stared up at him wide-eyed. "Don't do that...don't take my elbow." A shiver ran through her.

He released her arm. "Something's wrong. I can tell."

"No—not wrong— _different._ I sense it...but..." She fled the anteroom, and ran to Theron's side.

"But what?" Balkar called out, chasing after her.

Malavai stood over Theron, medical scanner in hand and glanced up at the commotion.

"What are you doin' to him?" Balkar barked.

Malavai's brow shot up in annoyance as he worked. "I'm attempting to save his life. He's not dead as you led us to believe."

Balkar's mouth dropped open. "Lana felt nothing from him...Lokin pronounced him last night. He took two shots to the spine. No one survives _that_."

"Then explain this to me, Agent." Malavai thrust his medical scanner at Balkar. A jagged line meandered across the readout, in sharp but even peaks. Theron's body temperature held at a slightly cooler temperature than normal. "Agent Shan requires immediate kolto immersion."

"He's alive...I sense it..." Lana beamed.

"But how?" Balkar shook his head dubiously. "You know what? Never mind...let's get that kolto." He took control of the stretcher and levitated it into the anteroom. Within minutes, Malavai and Lokin had the agent submerged.

Vector and Nine exchanged looks—her's one of confusion and Vector's of utter joy. "Agent Shan's aura has rekindled," Vector murmured. "We believe he's going to be all right."

"I never thought I'd say it...but I'm glad," Nine whispered.

"You've forgiven him..."

"I suppose I have." She smiled. "Is there any membrosia left? Perhaps it would help Theron too."

"We believe we still have a few ampules on hand."

Lana gazed up at Theron as he bobbled in the solution. She pressed her hand to the glass cylinder and closed her eyes.

"Theron's been out a long time...is everything going to be back to normal after this or is he going to be taking his energy pudding through a straw, if you get my drift?" Balkar said.

Lokin studied the readouts and nodded tentatively. "I would say we have cause to be optimistic. He may require physiotherapy, depending on how well his spinal ligaments and nerve endings take to the kolto. He is fortunate that the shots only grazed his spinal column, rather than severing it outright—but I am curious, where Agent Shan came by Imperial nanite technology."

Malavai glanced over. "I was wondering the same thing, myself. My brother had various experimental upgrades...though I'm not inclined to believe he'd share them."

"We'll just have to ask him, when he wakes up," Balkar said.

* * *

The bridge of the _Apocrypha_ dimmed noticeably as if a pall of perfect darkness dropped over the vessel. Red lights emanating from the controls, transformed the bridge crew's faces into blood red masks as they looked on their master with hesitant eyes; each one—silent, complicit and cowed in the presence of his flawless rage.

Jadus seethed, the starless field behind him, suggesting that even the very stars were afraid. The body of Admiral Mentu lay sprawled at his feet, charred pits where his eyes used to be, his mouth blackened with soot.

"I will _not_ be denied." Jadus stepped over Mentu's corpse and stalked off the bridge, his robes billowing behind him.

((to be continued...))

8 | Page


	24. Chapter 24

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Twenty-Four)**

 _Ilia emerged from the rear of the taxi in the heart of Kaas City's most exclusive residential district. The rain had tapered to a fine mist for the short walk across the street. She took her time, careful to avoid the curbside puddles, but paused to inspect the condition of her Corellian suede pumps. Relieved that the rain hadn't spoiled them, she forged onward, each step, both perilous and empowering._

 _She stood before the condominium tower, the tallest in Kaas City. The building was an elegant twist of durasteel and ebony glass that reached into the night sky. Masses of pearl grey clouds swallowed the top floors somewhere around the seventy-seventh floor. The condominium was said to be home to the Empire's elite and rumour had it, that even a couple of Dark Council members kept apartments there._

 _Confident shoes or not, her insides shook. This exam wasn't like the others—there would be no moving targets or live ammo zinging by, no sensitive alarms to slice and nothing to steal. There were few materials to commit to memory, but what she found she studied ruthlessly._

 _She'd spent two days at a luxurious spa, every moment, every activity spent with a singular goal in mind—the achievement of physical perfection. A sizeable chunk of her savings was replaced by a designer dress, shoes and accessories, and while such extravagance felt like a waste, she justified it as an investment in her future. The exam was everything, and she meant to excel._

 _A silver droid met her in the lobby of the tower and collected her cloak and umbrella, and after a moment of preening and perfecting her appearance, the droid led her into the private lift belonging to the penthouse._

 _After a short but dizzying flight upwards, the doors parted and the droid ushered her into perfect darkness._

" _What's going on here?Why is there no light?" She quizzed the droid._

" _Watch your step, mistress," the droid advised._

 _Ilia crossed her arms and frowned."How am I supposed to watch anything in this darkness?"_

" _The setting is by the examiner's design—and no discussion will be entered into, prior to, during or after the test. The examination begins now. Good luck, agent." The droid returned to the lift, leaving her alone in the penthouse._

 _After the lift doors closed, Ilia sauntered forward into the condominium, when another detail caught her attention—there was no sound, not even the click of her shoes against the floor._

 _How am I supposed to seduce someone I can't see, or speak to? Ilia caught herself frowning, but thought better of it, quickly assuming a neutral expression. Just because she couldn't see or hear, didn't mean she could assume the same of her examiner._

 _Perhaps I'm meant to start at a disadvantage, she thought. Perhaps this is to unnerve me…I mustn't let it._

 _Slowly, cautiously, she explored the penthouse with her hands extended before her, until she encountered a soft warm barrier before her. Fingertips splayed, she ran her hands over the obstacle until she felt a steady heartbeat under the thin shirt, and the taut lean body of a man under her hands. His heartbeat quickened as she lingered against him._

 _She took his right hand, guiding it to the warm exposed flesh above her left breast, and held it there, until she was certain he'd felt her heart racing too—an echo of his own. Her fingertips played over his wrist and he shivered. Liking his reaction, she drew his hand to her side. He slipped his hand under the watery material of her dress and tentatively caressed her hip. His touch encouraged her and she shivered against him involuntarily. With nimble fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt to expose him._

 _She nuzzled his throat while eager fingertips teased over a sparse smattering of wiry chest hair. Even with the added height of her shoes, he stood taller, just over six standard feet in height, she guessed._

 _Her hands travelled to his shoulders to play over the nape of his neck. A hedge of short fine hair brushed her fingers, but before she could weave her fingers further, he caught her wrists and led her hands away._

 _For a moment, she faltered—fearing she'd displeased him enough to break the seduction. Mentally, she cursed herself for the misstep, but she couldn't give up now._

 _In an attempt to recover, she playfully feigned to struggle against his hold, hoping the illusion of his dominance over her would excite him. He pulled her to him, but not in the way she hoped—her instinct told her he disapproved of games; this was a serious man, with no tolerance for her wiles._

 _She changed her strategy again and reached up to caress his cheek, almost in apology. He was cleanly shaven, the spicy tang of his aftershave faint and unobtrusive. She dropped her hands, letting them linger over his abdomen, and when she felt his erection swell against her, she reached for him, brazenly stoking his arousal. Before she could free him, his mouth was on hers, his kiss so suddenly voracious, and demanding, it was as if he were a drought ravaged land, and she, the life-giving rain to quench it._

 _Another impression struck her. Not only was he a serious man, but also a restrained and dignified man. He wasn't into games, but now that she had awakened him, she knew there would be no denying him. The idea that she was responsible for his abandon, excited her._

 _His hands roamed her freely, each touch a search for her most responsive zones—and the haste in which he found them, disarmed her. She moaned against him, his skin erupting in goose pimples from the soft vibration._

 _She stopped thinking and scheming and surrendered to him. The straps of her dress fell over her shoulders, the material skimming her curves as it dropped to the floor. She stepped free of the expensive dress and kicked it away without a second thought._

 _Her lips felt tight and thick, a gentle casualty of their warring kisses. She drew back, just long enough to catch a breath to begin anew. His clothes landed on the floor next to hers and now that he was free, she curled her fingers about his length, teasing his growth, until he was swollen, thick and hard against her palm._

 _Kneeling before him, her mouth and hands explored him in unison. She breathed in his spicy scent and savoured the clean taste of his skin._

 _In the absence of sound and light, the dominating trio of touch, taste and smell ruled her senses. She tried to place the scent—something close to cedar. She breathed in until she thought she might be intoxicated by it._

 _Before she could coax his release, he drew her back to her feet. He held her close and kissed her with such stunning sincerity, she caught herself hoping it would last forever._

 _He led her further into the apartment. She kicked off her shoes and he urged her onto what she guessed was a bed, the covers satiny and cool against her fevered skin._

 _He settled over her, but rather than claiming her as she expected him to do, he covered her body with kisses. He took his time to revel in every part of her. She shuddered against him, his ministrations so deliberate and thorough, nothing mattered, but the need building within her._

 _She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue writhing in time with the heat of his breathing, and her awareness fixed on the lavish attention he offered. Sensation overwhelmed any rational thought she might have had and she felt the vibration of her outcry in her throat and in her mind. Flashes of bright colour danced behind her eyelids and her body felt light._

 _Wanton and needy, she licked her lips, craving more than his mouth to sate her now and when he sank into her, she trapped him between her arms and legs, her hips rising to meet him._

 _He began slowly, establishing a cadence she easily echoed, and together they moved like this, to and fro, like a tide answering the moon's pull. He quickened inside her, and she tightened around him involuntarily until she felt him spill into her repeatedly._

 _A peculiar kinship resonated with her and the sublime repercussions of their joining felt like the sort of ownership she'd craved her entire life. Who was this enigmatic man she'd joined with, and who might easily have kept her with a single spoken word._

 _She thought their time together might have ended after their completion, but instead, he kept her close, seemingly content to hold her in his arms until they dozed. Hours passed, before the demanding need between them kindled again, this time luring them to the comforting heat of the shower. Slick with soap and rushing water, they merged again. Tinged with a greedy yearning, their coupling was more fevered and desperate than before and she understood, this time, would be the last._

 _She left the condominium at dawn, squinting against the dim bisque sky. The man haunted her. Her gaze was drawn upwards to the top floor, but only the heavy clouds remained behind to see her off. She wanted him again, and she wondered if this yearning meant she'd failed—she felt less like a seductress than the seduced._

 _Pulling her coat more tightly about herself, she walked home and mourned the lack of him, until a more insidious presence claimed the landscape of her dream. The voice, seductive and serpentine hissed in her mind, "You rejected my gifts—my favour, my protection…my power. I offered you elevation. My will is your destiny and when we meet again, I will not be denied. You will be mine."_

Nine woke with a start, her eyes wide with panic.

"Ilia…" Vector sat on the edge of the bed and drew her into his arms. He wore the pale yellow robes he favoured in the morning—when he greeted the dawn with the songs of the Oroboro nest. "Did you have another vision?"

She buried herself against his chest. "Not at first…it was just a dream…I was taking an exam…the last one before graduation."

She blushed and Vector's lips tilted up knowingly. He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "We are pleased that the dream was at least a pleasant one, but we suspect it didn't end well."

"No…Jadus spoke to me after. I even wonder if the dream was my own…or if he was searching my memory somehow…it was too vivid."

"We know your past has been troubling you lately…but we do not discount Darth Jadus's part in it."

"I need to see Keeper later today—update him on what's happened."

"Are you certain you're strong enough? Not a month has passed since the attack."

"I love how you worry for me but I'm fine, Vector. I need to get back to work. I can't let Jadus get to me, or he's already won."

"Perhaps, we could ask Kaliyo to come with us…for your protection."

"I'll be all right. Kaliyo deserves some leave...and I intend to grant it to her. Why don't you go on ahead to Alderaan…help Eckard settle into his research…see your nest mates. I'll join you after I've settled matters here."

"We don't often insist, but we must this time—it isn't wise for you to go off alone. We will accompany you…but you'll have your privacy. Then we will return to Alderaan, together."

Nine smiled. "Well, how can I argue with that logic? All right, Vector. You win."

"In being married to you, we've nearly forgotten what winning is like…but we do savour the occasional victory," he teased.

She swatted him playfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we love you." Vector settled into the pillows and held her. He sang the songs of Oroboro-lullabies to the passing night followed by hymns to honour the dawn. His tenor, soft and lilting, soothed her and when he finished, he pressed his mouth to hers, and she answered him for hours.

* * *

Balkar poked his hand into his jacket's right pocket, smoothing his thumb over the fine leatheris box hidden there. Some time had passed since he'd looked inside the box last, and he couldn't fight the impulse to crack it apart and take another look.

Though two years in his keeping, the wine coloured box was in the same condition as the day he'd bought it on Alderaan, a rare rainy day an age ago. He dusted it off on the side of his jacket more as a reflex than a necessity and flipped the box open. Nestled between two folds of Alderaanian velvet the colour of sand, the Ulikuo gemstone sparkled like a pulsar, even under the overcast mid-morning light. The band, made of braided gold and platenite twinned elegantly about the gemstone and the tiny baguettes flanking it. He thought on the woman he'd chosen it for, and the sadness he thought he'd distanced himself from long ago found its way into his heart again. Did he dare risk passing the ring to another, if there was grief and sadness attached to it? Would it still be in poor taste if he was the only one to have seen it?

He shook the uncertainty away and returned the ringbox to his pocket. He could hear the low chatter of the crews in the dining hall, the clinking of their cups and the scraping of forks against plates, but it was the two other voices he heard down the hall that piqued his interest most.

Balkar leaned against the doorframe watching the pair intently while they remained unaware of him. His hand lingered in his pocket, his thumb playing over the box. He expected Lana to look his way, and when she didn't, he frowned.

 _Must be pretty absorbed not to notice me._

Theron braced himself against the canes in his hands, and took a tentative step with Lana. She moved with him, and kept hold on the support belt looped around him.

"Excellent…you'll be back to your old self in no time," she praised Theron as he moved stiff-legged across the room.

"Can't be soon enough for me. This is…frustrating as hell," he grumbled.

"You're fortunate to have survived, and more fortunate still, that you can walk at all without resorting to cybernetics. Keep moving, we're almost there."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Theron waved her off and stumbled. His knees and wrists took the brunt of the fall and he swore.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right? Let me help you." Lana knelt at his side and clasped his arm. She supported him to the nearest chair and lowered him into it.

"Thanks…" He murmured almost grudgingly.

"You're very welcome, Theron." She smiled and drew a chair to sit across from him.

"I know I've been a pain in the backside these last few weeks, but I _am_ grateful…for everything, especially this. I don't know what I'd do if I got stuck behind a desk."

"You won't. You'll be leaping over buildings and chasing speeders soon enough. We need you." She set her hands over his and smiled. Theron smiled back.

Balkar's eyes narrowed at the lingering look between them. He slipped his hand out of his pocket and crossed his arms. "This a private party?"

"Hey…I wondered when you'd get here." Theron grinned.

"You're up early…" Lana stood and met him at the doorway to kiss his cheek.

"Couldn't sleep." He almost added 'without you there,' but thought better of it. "So how's it going? Looks like you'll be slaying gundarks in no time."

"All thanks to Lana."

Balkar's lip edged up slightly and while his smile reached his eyes, the impish twinkle in them had dimmed. "Wanna grab some breakfast before the meeting?"

"We've already eaten," Lana said. "But I told the galley droid to save some for you."

"You're one in a million, Frosty. Gonna join me?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I thought Theron and I might practice a bit longer."

"Hey…why would I mind?" Balkar mock saluted them.

"That okay?" Theron called after him, his tone wary.

Lana glanced between them.

Balkar shrugged. "Sure…why wouldn't it be? You two have at it. I'm gonna have some breakfast…it's noon somewhere in the galaxy, right?" He jammed his hands in his pockets and sauntered out.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Nine stood in a dim corridor of the uppermost floor of a Rishi tenement. A single durasteel door painted a dreary shade of purple, suggested the top floor was a single apartment. The rain and wind battered the building, the storm shutters rattling against the onslaught. Vector and Kaliyo remained in the lobby, sheets of rain attempting to drown their speeder.

She lifted her hand to knock, but before her knuckles grazed the durasteel, the door swung open and Keeper stood to one side, allowing her entry. "Good you're here. An update is long overdue."

"It's good to see you, sir." She strolled past him, her eyes widening at the interior. The apartment was a marriage of tasteful furnishings and cutting-edge technology. At once she recognized the Umbaran jamming field flickering in the uppermost corners of the room for privacy.

"Take a seat, Cipher." He indicated a pair of cushioned chairs turned slightly askew to face the large window dominating the wall. Beyond it, a plant filled balcony framed the jungle dominating the landscape in the distance. The rain tapped out a lively staccato as it drained into the eavestrough.

Nine sat and crossed her legs. "A little lightning and it could almost be home…"

"Yes," he drawled. "I do miss the city at times." Keeper settled into his chair, his hawkish gaze fixed on Nine.

"Is this where you're living now, sir?"

"For the time being." He tented his hands, fingertips tapping together. "I trust the situation has been resolved?"

"It's over, sir. One is dead. The prototype of the FFA chrono destroyed. The vault on Nar Shaddaa remains intact and security has been increased."

"You freed Technoplague?"

"Not quite… _Shara_ freed him."

Keeper's brows met sternly. " _She_ did? But he was responsible for her capture."

"She forgave him and they made their peace. We're not so different from the SIS…I find." Ilia extracted the bronze hair pin from her satchel and passed it to Keeper.

He sighed heavily and closed his fingers over the pin.

"She gave this to him…in the hope that it would find its way back to youwith her thanks _._ She couldn't live with what she'd become…One had done horrible things to her. She gave her life to save Theron, and he was with her at the end. I'm sorry sir." Ilia swallowed hard and averted her gaze.

"Shara deserved more…so much more. But there is nothing to be done for it now. We played our parts. Not every mission succeeds."

A comfortable silence passed between them as they stared out at the rain. In the distance, the thunder rumbled the promise of lightning.

Keeper tore his attention from the building storm and fixed on Nine. "I must ask Cipher…are you all right?"

Nine took her time to answer and shook her head. "No, not entirely. There is more you need to know."

Keeper's pale steely gaze regarded her with a gentleness she rarely saw in him. "What happened?"

"I made a mistake…I thought I could handle him…but I was _wrong_ …" Her lower lip quivered and she hated herself for the involuntary display of emotion.

"Did One harm you…" His voice trailed off, his silence heavy with meaning.

"No…Jadus did." She looked down at her hands. "H-he violated me, sir." Her voice broke, and she drew a staggered breath. "He…injected me with some sort of Sith Alchemy…no one has any idea what it's for…and the one person I could ask…has vanished."

"Are you sick?"

"No…nothing like that." She sighed and brought her gaze up to meet his. "Whatever he did to me…I have nightmares now. I hear his voice…he talks to me. I don't think they're _just_ dreams…I see him sometimes…and I fear he may see me as well."

"What are you saying…"

"I think they're visions. There are times I can _feel_ him. He's going to come for me." She shuddered and buried her face in her hands. Goosepimples rashed up her arms and she dropped her hands to her lap. "I'm endangering Vector…my crew…my friends. They die…because of _me._ I've foreseen it."

Keeper slid out of his chair and knelt on one knee before her. He hesitated but reached out for her against his better judgement. He held her, his hands just barely skimming her back. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Listen to me," he whispered against her ear. "His strategy is to isolate you. You mustn't give in to the impulse. He's a powerful Sith, there's no denying that, but for all we know he's feeding you these visions to throw you off balance. We _will_ find a way to put a stop to this. Promise me, you won't do anything rash."

"I promise."

He cupped her cheek and swept away a tear with the pad of his thumb. He gazed into her eyes for a moment longer than he should have, but when he caught his careless indulgence, he jerked away from her as if he'd been burned. "I'll be in touch. Jadus must be stopped." He stood and drifted toward the door.

"Thank-you sir…" She drew a deep breath and smoothed her clothing in an attempt to collect herself as she followed him. "There is one more thing. One is dead…but I need to know for my own peace of mind…who evaluated my final exam? Was it him?"

Keeper froze, but quickly recovered, clasping his hands behind his back. "No, it wasn't."

"Lana thought it was him—she learned that he'd gone to great lengths to do so…"

"Suffice it to say, I learned of his intentions, and another examiner took his place."

"His intentions? Sir?"

He drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He took your confession to me as a personal betrayal and sought to destroy you in the worst possible sense. Putting it mildly, he would have left you permanently _damaged_."

"How do you know this? Surely _he_ didn't tell you…"

"No…a Sith Lord who had an encounter with him did. During their discourse, my source sensed his intentions toward you, and while this man didn't know you personally, he believed it his duty to inform me. Lord Belderos was murdered shortly after."

"I'm not proud of that time in my life sir, and here I am, years later, still trying to put it to rest. _Please_ …I must know. Who was the man in the darkness?"

"Some things are best left alone." Keeper turned his back to her.

"Tell me!" She wrenched his arm hard enough to force him to look at her. "I _have_ to know…"

"No…Cipher. Don't pursue this. I'm warning you."

"My name isn't _Cipher_. Why don't you ever call me by _my_ name?"

"You'd think by now you might have learned some modicum of professionalism." He glared at her, icy eyes freezing her to the marrow.

"I _know_ you dislike me, sir. I irritate you. I get that. But it's not as if we're in Intelligence anymore. I need to know, once and for all. Please, after all we've been through. Tell me."

"I can't divulge that information."

"Keeper, I'm begging you. Can't you see what it's doing to me?"

"I'm warning you, no good will come of it."

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you're forcing my hand, sir. The Black Codex was good for a few things. Your name is Garet Tarkin…you were born on Ziost, fifty-two years ago. You joined Intelligence as an operative thirty years ago. Like me, you were an idealist and worked your way up through the ranks, rather than through political favour. You were involved in Operations Morningcrest and Starbender, and Shara Jenn, was your niece…your late sister's only child. Shall I go on, sir?"

"No need, Cipher. If you're going to insist..." Keeper crossed his arms. " _I_ administered your exam." His voice was barely a whisper. "Now get out."

"All these years…you let me wonder and slowly drive myself crazy with it. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I _told_ you why. One intended to do you a harm. I had a duty to intervene."

"Is that the _only_ reason? If that was the case, why didn't you tell me? You had me at a disadvantage all this time."

"I kept it from you for precisely this reason—to keep the tenuous decorum between us. There was already talk—insinuations of _familiarity._ Instigated by One, I suspect. I have no doubt of it, but no proof either. I was a married man…I was your superior, and I was certainly _not_ in the habit of pursuing relations with my agents or staff."

Nine fell silent for several moments and realized she saw no hint of his wife or family. "What happened to her…your wife?"

"Don't you _know_?" Keeper tugged his vest sharply. "She left."

"Was it because of the exam?"

"No." His icy gaze narrowed and he hoped she wouldn't glean the truth. "I need you to leave now."

"Please…I don't want to end things this way…Garet."

"I'd prefer you forget you ever learned that name."

"That night was _more_ than an exam for you…for both of us…maybe if you'd been honest with me…"

"To what end? An impractical affair that would have ended poorly, and perhaps even cost us our lives. I had an obligation to keep you safe. I did my duty, nothing more." He indicated the door. "I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're a liar. It wasn't just an exam. I was _there_..."

"What do you want from me, Ilia?"

"Only the truth, I think you owe me that much."

"And I gave you the truth. I would do nothing differently then _or_ now. Now I am humbly asking you to leave. If I find a means of solving your Sith problem, Jheeg will be in touch with the Red Blade."

"Your secrets will always be safe with me, sir. I only ever wanted you to like me." She smiled meekly and slipped out of the apartment.

He closed the door behind her and returned to the window to glare at the pelting rain and relive a memory of a perfect night spent in darkness and silence.

((to be continued…))

15 | Page


	25. Chapter 25

**Spy Vs. Spy (Part Twenty-Five)**

Hot white-blue sparks arched and dribbled around Balkar. "Sonuvabish." He tested the durability of the repair with a firm tug and extinguished his welding torch. "Finally. Damn ship's as big of a pain in the arse as he was." He crammed a bundle of new wiring into the Sorosuub's engine and slapped the protective durasteel plate back into place.

"Didn't think you were planning on keeping it," Theron patted the bulkhead and ducked into the compartment.

Balkar pushed his goggles up over his forehead and set his torch aside. "I'm not. She's a looker—but she's ice cold. Fix one thing, something else goes. Get everything right, and you still wonder what the hell's wrong. There's no winning."

"You sure you're talking about the ship?"

"Yeah…what else would I be talking about?" Balkar clipped.

Theron's brows quirked up. Better to let it drop for now, he thought. "Not much on the market around here…"

"You'd be surprised. Plenty on Rishi, if you know where to look."

"Guess I'd rather fix 'em than deal them. Need a hand?" Theron leaned against the ship's padded interior walls, barely relying on his cane.

"Nah, I think I've got it pretty much wrapped up."

Theron studied Jonas's disdainful expression. "You really hate this ship…don't you."

"Every where I look, I'm reminded of that smarmy sonuvabish. It's like he's still here somehow…holding on."

Theron's brows pinched at the angry undercurrent in Balkar's voice. "I hear you. So what are you going to do?"

"Got a bead on another TZ-5. Corellian Run Captain's looking to deal. Zykken's a complete sleemo, but I'll hear him out. It'll probably need work than a Bothan hooker to get her running."

"That or she's hotter than Tattoine."

"Not like that's ever stopped me before." Balkar nodded at the cane. "Looks like you're making progress."

"Lana's been working me harder than a rodeo ronto on Dantooine. At this rate I should back to normal in a week or two."

"Yeah…" Balkar pocketed his hydrospanners and pushed past Theron.

When he didn't return, Theron ambled toward the lounge and ducked his head inside. "You wanna grab a drink?"

"Got a lot of repairs to finish, before that shifty little weasel shows up."

"Thought you said you were done." Theron frowned. "But now I _know_ something's up…You've never turned down a drink in your life."

"First time for everything."

"Hey, this is _me_ , you're talking to, remember?" Theron sorted through the mini bar and pulled a bottle of kri'gee from the very back of the cupboard, along with two glasses.

He shoved a glass at Balkar. "C'mon, you're not gonna make me drink alone."

Balkar eyed the glass and accepted it grudgingly. "Fine. If you're gonna twist my arm."

Theron poured, and they sat hunched protectively over their drinks. Theron shifted his weight in his chair and cleared his throat, his gaze tentative as he studied Balkar. Tight-lipped and sullen, it didn't appear that he was going to volunteer much about his mood.

"So…Kaliyo said something interesting before leaving for Zeltros…" Theron twisted his glass and watched Balkar's reaction.

Balkar winced. "Aw hell…she's got a big mouth."

"Any truth to it? You gonna pop the question?"

"What's it to you?"

"Hey— _hey_ ," Theron said sternly. "Where's _that_ comin' from?" He leaned back into his chair as if he'd been slapped.

Balkar threw back his drink and let the words die between them.

"Talk to me."

"You're not gonna let this go are you." Balkar topped up his drink and smacked his lips.

"She turn you down?" Theron pressed.

Balkar shrugged coolly. "Haven't asked. Maybe I won't bother. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"What?" Theron shook his head incredulously. "So _that's_ what that was before. You don't actually think we're…that me and Lana are…"

"Figured you're the reason she's been avoiding me. She doesn't come back til late and she's gone before I get up."

"Hey…she feels responsible for what One did. I told her it's not her fault, but she's insisting on helping with my physio."

Balkar stared at his drink and twisted the glass.

"That's _all_ it is." Theron topped up their drinks. "But you want to know something? I think _you're_ the one looking for an excuse. You're the one getting cold feet…"

Balkar looked up slowly. "It's not like I've had the best luck…so far I'm oh for two."

Theron dropped his gaze as if the table top suddenly got interesting. "My luck isn't much better." He swirled his drink. "So, what you're saying…is you're afraid something'll happen to Lana if you…and she…"

"That, and I can't shake the feeling her heart's not in it."

"I think it's just you. Look…there are no guarantees…about anything. Time isn't something you waste. Sometimes you have to take a risk to be with someone. If I had taken that risk myself…things might've turned out a helluva lot different. Grab onto happiness while you can. Talk to her."

Balkar sighed. "S'pose you're right."

"You _know_ I am," Theron grinned. "Hey, I wouldn't be here without you two. Go. Be happy. You deserve it." Theron held up his glass and Balkar clinked his against it.

Balkar reached for the bottle. "Gonna take this…liquid courage might come in handy."

"No…not this time." Theron held the bottle fast and shook his head. "You won't need it."

* * *

Nine watched the fat droplets of rain meander across the window pane, all of them victims of the wind's commanding bluster. Some travelled until their paths crossed and merged, while others were driven apart and sent skittering to opposite corners of the frame. A rarer few though parted found their way back to each other.

Across the room, Vector closed the cover on his memoirs and set his antique pen into its holder. He joined Nine at the window and wound his arms around her. She matched his reflection's smile with one of her own. "Finished writing for today?"

"I think so. We were thinking how kind it was of Kaliyo to take Eckard to Alderaan so that he could settle into his work sooner. We are certain he appreciated the gesture," Vector said.

"It wasn't too far out of her way and it's nice having a little time to ourselves."

"Indeed." Vector urged her to face him. "But we are concerned…you've said little since your meeting with Keeper and we are curious…if you found the answers you were looking for?"

Nine took a moment before answering. "No…not exactly."

"Then you didn't learn the identity of your examiner, as you'd hoped?"

"No…I did actually." Nine's shoulders deflated. "And I _should_ be relieved…"

He tipped her chin up and canted his head, to keep a lock on her eyes. "How do you feel about the truth?"

"I feel…" Nine sighed. "I'm not sure _how_ I feel about it. Maybe Keeper was right and I was better off _not_ knowing."

"That would suggest you have some residual feeling about the event…or the person who shared it with you. And if it is the latter…that would suggest you regret how things have evolved in your life."

"No, Vector…I don't regret anything…I'm happy. I can't imagine myself anywhere else, or with anyone else but you." She gazed up at him earnestly and cupped his cheek.

"But you're curious at what might have been…yes?"

"I suppose I am…a little."

"It was the same for us…we often considered how our lives might have been changed if we had returned to Dromund Kaas and undergone the procedure to undo the joining, as Anora wished we would do."

"Anora, your fiancée…yes, I remember. You watched her holorecording often. Twenty-nine times as a matter of fact." Her lips pinched.

Vector smiled at the slight edge of restrained annoyance in her voice. "Yes, and there are times, we watch her still."

"I didn't know that, Vector."

"We were concerned you might misinterpret our reasons for doing so…"

"You thought I might get jealous…" Nine crooned impishly. "And I probably would."

Vector's cheeks flushed. "We all have moments where we wonder about what might have been…but it's at these times, we've come to realize that we are precisely where we are meant to be. We have no regrets about becoming a joiner…we may not have met you otherwise…and that is something we would regret most deeply. We love you, Ilia." He set his hand over his heart. "And we always will."

"I'll always love you too, Vector." She drew him close and pressed her lips to his in a kiss urgent with hopeful promises and implied but unspoken vows.

When the kiss lapsed, Vector gazed down at her, ebony eyes aglow. "We have a few hours to ourselves before departure…"

"Let's make the most of them," Nine whispered.

* * *

The rain picked up just as Balkar took the last drag of his spiced cigar. He blew out a trio of smoky rings before crushing it out. Not as calming as a drink, but good enough.

Inside, he heard voices in the mess hall—Lana's, Quinn's and three others—Vette, Jaesa and Captain Zimmer. He sauntered in and leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms and legs above the ankles and watched.

Lana took up her data pad. "I've spoken to my contact—a man by the name of Koth Vortena. He was an officer in the Zakuulan military. He thinks your Wrath might be encased in carbonite on Zakuul. He hasn't been able to get up close, but the way it's guarded, he suspects it could be her."

Quinn clasped his hands behind his back and paced. "It would explain why she hasn't been in contact. You said Koth _was_ a military man…honorable discharge…or is he a deserter?"

Balkar straightened at the mention of the name. "Hey, I _know_ him. Met him shortly after I was stationed there a ways back. He _deserted_ because he was ordered to execute the rioters…to put an end to their rebellion. He's not big on killing innocent people, even if they are angry. Can't say I blame him."

"I doubt he'll be able to do much to assist, if he is a fugitive himself," Quinn said.

"He strikes me as being quite resourceful, Major," Lana began. "He tells me there is a rogue droid in a section of Zakuul called the Spire. If we can track down the droid…or find a way to communicate with it, we just might have our in."

"I won't discount anything at this point, my Lord. It's imperative the Wrath be found, and I _am_ grateful for all you've done."

Lana smiled. "And we're equally grateful for your assistance, Major—you and your team. Captain Zimmer will be joining you, I trust?"

"Yes, I do believe the Captain will prove an asset," Quinn said.

Zimmer stood a bit taller. "The Major was good enough to extend an invitation to me, and I've accepted, I look forward to working with him. I welcome the opportunity to prove myself."

"Excellent." Lana fixed her attention on Vette and Jaesa. "I take it you weren't able to locate the children, or learn anything further about their fate?"

"We scoured the place and nada," Vette murmured. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Jaesa added. "We could go back…keep trying?"

Lana glanced at Quinn, and both nodded in silent agreement. "It's a terrible loss…but I think our resources would be better spent on locating the Wrath. Then, perhaps we might find a means of challenging our Zakuulan oppressors and take back what's ours."

Balkar shook his head. "I doubt Theron would agree with that."

"I know…but we've done all we can. Jaesa and Vette did everything in their power. It's a tragedy, but there is little more we can do, I'm afraid," Lana whispered. "As for Theron, I think he's starting to accept that and move on."

Vette sighed. "There's another problem. We're running low on everything…credits, fuel…supplies. We can't keep going on like this…as much as we'd all want to."

"If we pool our resources, I'm sure we'll find a way to manage," Lana said.

Vette spread her hands. "I think at least one of us…has to go out and see about scoring some real credits and fast. I have a few connections…there might be some jobs opening up."

"I can help…" Balkar offered. "Can't let my Sabacc skills go to waste."

"Perhaps Theron can skim funds from the Intergalactic Banking Clan…he had a similar solution the first time we were stuck here," Lana said.

Quinn looked between them. "I suppose we have little choice in the matter. Very well, Vette. Do what you can with your connections. Keep me apprised of your progress. Jaesa and I will be in touch. We'll need a new base of operations…somewhere closer to the target world."

"I'm working on that…I've narrowed our options down to a handful of worlds," Lana said. "If there is nothing further, I suppose, that's all for now."

The room cleared, leaving Lana and Balkar alone.

"Given the smell of Hutt Cigars and kri'gee, I take it you've spoken with Theron…"

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair. "You've been busy. Looks like we've got our orobirds in a row."

"For now. I know we have a struggle ahead of us, but it's a good start. How are the repairs on the Sorosuub coming along?"

"They're done. Zykken's supposed to show up in about an hour to hammer out the deal." He jammed his hands in his pockets and paced aimlessly, looking a bit lost in his own safehouse.

Lana set her data pad aside. "Good. Be careful with him. He's slippery."

Balkar chuckled. "Yep, slipperier than a greased up bormu."

"Though…I have the feeling that you're not here to talk about that."

"No…I'm here to talk about _us_. So…uh…tell me something…is it my imagination? Or have you been avoiding me?"

"You sensed that, did you?" She dropped her gaze and meandered closer to the window.

"I'm pretty quick for someone who doesn't use the Force…so you wanna tell me what's going on here? I'm starting to wish Theron had let me bring the bottle," he scoffed.

"I've been thinking. Kaliyo let something slip before she left."

Balkar sighed heavily. "So _that's_ what it is…you know about that do you?"

"I don't think discretion has ever been one of Kaliyo's strong points."

He came up behind her and set his hands over her shoulders. "What do you think about that idea?"

"I think…the idea has merit." She smiled. "One day…I'd like that very much…"

"One day, huh? I'm sensing a great big old _but_ coming my way…"

Lana nodded. "We do have a lot on our plates, so to speak. Finding the Wrath…raising a rebellion against Zakuul…and when Jadus recovers his strength, I doubt very much that he'll be content to leave matters alone where Nine is concerned. She may need our help…and for that matter, we may need hers as well. Not to mention we need to locate Lord Scourge. He's our only hope of learning what precisely has been done to Nine. It could be _years_ …before there's any sort of peace…before we can truly settle down."

"A smart man once said to me to grab onto happiness while I can. It's good advice…"

"Would that smart man be Theron, by chance?" Lana smirked. "He said something similar to me as well."

"Did he now?" Balkar chuckled. "So…what's it gonna be? You want this ship to dock in your spaceport from now on?" He withdrew the small box he'd been hiding in his pocket and cracked it open. "If you don't like it, we can trade it for another one."

Lana's eyes widened. "It's beautiful…I wouldn't dream of exchanging it." She marvelled at the glittering elegance of the ring. "So…you're proposing…officially."

"I am…so does this mean you're accepting officially?"

Lana gazed down at the sparkling ring and pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "I accept…Yes, I'll marry you, Jonas."

"Well, let's get the docking clamp out…" He pinched the ring from the box and slipped it over her finger.

"These colourful metaphors of yours…for a moment I thought you might be referring to…" Lana blushed.

"The nexu?" He grinned broadly. "That's for later, sweetheart."

Lana's laughter carried out to the hallway, and Theron stuck his head inside the door. "What's this about a nexu?"

"You really don't want to know, Theron." Lana called over.

"You two seem to be in a good mood…I take it everything worked out?" Theron said.

"Yeah, we've got some celebrating to do later." Balkar reached into his inside breast pocket for a pair of spiced cigars.

"Sounds good. Just a heads up, Zykken's here about the ship." Theron pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Did you manage to get a look at the TZ-5? How's she look?"

Theron chuckled. "It's _definitely_ stolen."

"Good…so it doesn't need much work then." Balkar turned to Lana. "You wanna come along and check her out with us?"

"You two go ahead. I have work to finish up here."

"She's such a work-a-holic," Balkar clapped Theron's shoulder. "C'mon."

After two hours worth of inspections and test flights, Balkar lit up a cigar and passed one to Theron and Zykken. "So we got a deal?"

"So lemme get this straight, Balkar…you want the TZ-5 _and_ ten thousand credits…for _that_." Zykken jerked his head toward the luxury Sorosuub cruiser.

"Yah." Balkar puffed on his cigar until the end flashed alive with orange embers. "It's a good deal. But if you can't afford it…no sweat off my nerf…I got another guy coming to check her out in about an hour."

"Yeah, com's been goin' off non-stop." Theron chimed in.

Zykken's eyes narrowed. "Not Feeco from the Death Claws!"

"Maybe. Maybe _not_ ," Balkar shrugged.

"Sonuvahutt." Zykken grumbled. "A'right, a'right. Here's what I'm prepared to do. My final offer…the TZ-5…you see she's perfect…she's all fuelled up…and five thousand credits."

"The TZ-5 and _eight_ thousand credits."

Zykken rolled his eyes. "Oh sure," he drawled. "Take every last credit I got. I've got expenses—ex-wives to support…crews to pay."

"You expect me to believe any woman in her right mind would actually marry _you_ , Zykken? I think Tomota will by just fine. We got a deal or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got a deal," Zykken conceded and wired over the credits and ownership to Balkar. "Take it."

"So who do I have to watch out for…Tonvarr's? Some Hutt? Knowing you, someone's gonna come knocking."

"Nah…nothin' like that. Some Alderaanian noble—so drunk I sold him my Unparalleled Log mount. He's goin' nowhere…fast." Zykken nodded at the Sorosuub. "What about that?"

Balkar smirked and exchanged a knowing glance with Theron. "Nothin' to worry about Zykken—the original owner…well, let's just say…he lost his head."

* * *

Deep within the bowels of Belsavis prison an ancient Rakatan computer whirred to life, and a robotic feminine voice similar to that of the prison's former guardian of Megasecurity Ward 23 echoed in the chamber.

"Encoded transmission incoming…decoding…data stream…received. Loading data…memory transfer…complete. Preparation of maturation chamber initiated. Acquiring genetic sequence— Enforcer Alpha-One. Accelerate cellular replication and assemble cybernetic augmentation.

"Reconstruction commencing…in three, two…one. Commencing regeneration of Alpha-One, iteration, 'Besh'. Estimated time to completion: five galactic standard years."

* * *

The End!

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Spy Vs. Spy. Thanks for reading! ^^

14 | Page


End file.
